So Be It
by Elfin Maid
Summary: Lord Elrond turned towards her, his face stern. "You are strong," he said. "You will fight, and you will conquer. You will rise higher than you ever dreamed, and then, at the very height of your life . . . you will fall." Tauriel Triology #1, Pre-DoS. Complete!
1. Spiders!

**A/N 2-25-2016 -  
This story was first written for fun. I readily admit that it is also an absolutely horrible piece of work. As the first in the Tauriel Trilogy, I have a lot of people coming back here from So It Begins and The Beginning of the End, and am leaving this here as a warning: the first twenty chapters or so of this fic are appalling.  
If you are a new reader, please don't judge my overall writing abilities on SBI. Trust me when I say that it is far, far below my usual standards of writing. SIB and TBE are both much, much better, with TBE being my personal favorite.**

**The timeline is inconsistent, the dialogue and characters very much OOC, and there is a bunch of junk in here that I will be removing ASAP.**

**Now, enough rambling. I expect to start re-writing this fic anytime now. Chapters will be edited, and then replaced. An update will also go out when I do so. **

* * *

Tauriel yawned, smothering it with her hand. It would not do to sleep on duty. Not after being chewed out by Enaril last night for dozing on duty. Because of that, she would now have to man the gate tomorrow.

Where they deliberately trying to kill her? There was a feast tonight, and she would be exhausted tomorrow as it was.

Something crashed in the bushes, causing her to tense, hands quickly pulling an arrow from her quiver. To her horror, a spider crashed through the bushes. Tauriel loosed an arrow, watching as it buried itself in the spider's eye, causing the creature to rear up.

At least a dozen more burst from around her, and she called for help. Tauriel only had a meager supply of arrows-something she would no doubt be yelled at for later on-and the spiders were many. She needed reinforcements.

Spinning, she released two more arrows at the spiders in front of her, and turned. There were two more approaching her from behind, and she could not cover all her sides at once.

Tauriel jerked a dagger from its sheath, sending it spinning towards the closest spider. The dagger pierced the spider's head, sinking to the hilt. She threw her second dagger at the spider behind her, and rushed forward to claim the first from the fallen spider.

Someone called from behind her, and she saw that other guards had entered the fight. Tauriel spun, taking out another spider with the sharp dagger she held in her hand.

Cursing herself for not keeping her quiver filled, she watched helplessly as one of her best friends, Cahaldriel, was pulled under the jaws of a spider. The elf screamed as the sharp fangs pierced her leg, and Tauriel watched as she plunged the knife she held into the spider.

Tauriel gasped in horror for her friend, and as the attack from the spiders was crushed, she caught up Cahaldriel in her arms. The elleth was crying, blood mixing with the tears as they streaked down her face.

"Cahaldril, I'm so sorry..." Tauriel whispered, examining the nasty wounds on her friend's leg.

"It's okay, Tauriel," Cahaldriel gasped, wincing as Tauriel touched a bad spot. "Just keep the spiders away."

"I'll try, _mellon_. Can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Cahaldriel pushed herself up, to no avail. She collapsed on the forest floor again, her long blonde hair marred with foliage and blood. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"It was a poisonous spider that bit her, then," Tauriel said to herself. She raised her voice. "Quick. The poison is spreading. We must get her to the healers, and fast."

The other elves around her quickly responded, several of them giving murmurs of pity.

They took Cahaldriel to the healers, who told them only time would tell. As the guards filed out, Tauriel stopped.

"Wait. I am staying with her."

"But, Tauriel," one of the other elves said, "there is a feast tonight. You must get ready!"

"It is of no great importance whether I go or not. I do not enjoy feasts, and Cahadriel needs me here." That was at least partly true. She did not like the noise and activity of the grand feasts that the Elvenking hosted, even though she was told to attend.

"Tauriel-"

"I said no."

She could only hope she wouldn't get in more trouble. _Besides,_ she told herself, _this gives me time to finish the dress I was planning on wearing._

After retrieving her dress, Tauriel held it up and looked at it harshly. The white, filmy material of the dress would be accentuated by the color of her hair, and it was well made-a first for Tauriel.

She sighed, pulling the needle and sliver thread through the fine material. What was the point of making it I she would never wear it?

_Cahaldriel would want you to go_, a tiny voice in her head whispered. Tauriel shook it away.

The healers bustled back and forth, cleaning the wound and dressing it; but only after they had given Cahaldriel a dose of pain killer and a tonic for the poison. Tauriel hovered nearby, dress forgotten. "Will she be all right?"

The head healer, Adreh, clicked her tongue, her smooth features belying her age. "I can not say for sure. The wound is bad, but should heal well. It is the poison which worries me. A few more minutes and it would have been a lost cause, for it had almost taken her."

Tauriel paled. "When will she get better-if she gets better?"

"It will be a long while, my dear. Should you not be preparing? The Elvenking desires all who can to attend," Adreh said.

"I-I don't like the feasts-"

"But should you not please the king?"

Tauriel hung her head. There was something about Adreh that always made her feel guilty. "Very well. I will attend."

* * *

_Why did I ever agree to this? I hate feasts._

There were three hours left before the grand feast, and Tauriel was having second thought about attending. Her dress was ready, and it was time to cleanse herself with the scented water she held in the pitcher before her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and fairly threw the water over herself.

It was cold, and goose bumps sprang up on her skin, but to Tauriel it felt good. She was hot and sweaty from her work.

She ran a comb through her long red hair, cursing silently as it snagged and pulled. _Long hair is such a nuisance._

After drying off, Tauriel re-brushed her hair and started with the long task of braiding it. Cahaldriel had shown her how to do a new type of braid, and as Tauriel braided her hair, tears filled her eye for her friend. _A French braid down the middle, and two fishtails on either side. Bind them at the end, and you're done!_ Cahaldriel's voice echoed in her head.

After finishing with her hair, she slipped into the silky white dress, and laced it up at the back. The skirt opened at the front to reveal three layers of lacy, milky green cloth, and the sleeves were set low on her slim white shoulders.

Tauriel sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it! I had a hard time making the fight scene not to Mary-Sue-ish. But they're elves, right?**

**Remember, R&amp;R!**


	2. Moonlight

**Well, chapter two! I'm very excited to see where this story goes...**

**I added new characters, several of them Tauriel's friends. And yes, I know that the Wood Elves live mainly underground, but in the book they have "parties" above ground. So this is a bit weird...**

**Remember, this story is not designed to be correct. The elven dances and feastings are of my design, but I'm welcome to suggestions!**

* * *

Tauriel could hear the music, the chatter and noise. She hesitated outside the doors, wishing she could just disappear. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

The tables were overflowing with elves, all drinking wine and talking. The floor was packed, some dancing and others in small groups.

Tauriel nodded to the Elvenking, who was seated high on his throne. His sharp eyes met hers and she could tell he would have something to say later. She quickly made her way to a corner, close to the exit into the gardens.

As her eyes swept the room, she found another old friend, Mariyel, talking to another elleth. She moved towards them, trying to avoid any young elfs looking for partners.

"Mariyel." She had to raise her voice in order to be heard.

The elf turned, surprise written on her face. "Tauriel! I did not expect to see you here, _melon_. Normally you avoid the feasts. Not that I am not pleased to see you," she added with a smile.

"I still avoid them" Tauriel said with a grimace. "The king wishes all who can to attend. Did you hear about Cahaldriel?"

"No. What happened? Excuse us," Mariyel said to the other elf. "Is she well?"

Tauriel sighed. "There was a spider attack today. She jumped in, and was bitten on the leg. I do not know her status."

"Oh, Tauriel, I'm so sorry. I know you were close."

Tears threatened, and Tauriel turned away. "I am worried. The head healer said she may not pull through."

Mariyel noticed her father trying to catch her eye from the other side of the room, and nodded. "_Ada_ is calling me," she said, "I have to go. I will be thinking of you and Cahaldriel." She took Tauriel's hands in hers, then started crossing the room.

Tauriel stared after her, and then quickly exited the crowd. She did not want to attract attention.

She found her way to the garden, slipping out unnoticed into the sweetly scented flowers. She saw a bench, and made her way to it. Sitting down, she surveyed the area. The flowers were in full bloom, the scent of them intoxicating and yet not so strong as to be a nuisance. The moon was high, and a soft breeze blew.

Pushing back her hair, Tauriel noticed a patch of flowers in particular. They were large and orange, with black centers. The moonlight seemed to draw towards them, and the flowers soaked it up.

She stared at the tall trees, wishing desperately she wasn't wearing a dress. They invited her to climb, and finally the temptation became to much. Making her way towards a slightly smaller one, she hoisted herself up over a branch. Holding her skirt out from the branches, she managed to make it three branches up before realizing she couldn't go any higher.

"Dratted skirt," she muttered.

Swinging her legs, she observed that the music had gotten louder from inside and that someone was singing.

Tauriel sighed, leaning back against the rough tree bark. As she watched the night, she noticed a tall figure slipping to the base of the tree next to the one she was in. The figure swung up and over the first branch, lithely slipping higher.

"You just couldn't resist, could you," it called.

Tauriel groaned, very quietly. It was the prince. Unlike the other elleths, she had never seen anything in Legolas Greenleaf. While the other girls laughed and tittered, she was practicing archery. She considered Legolas a bit of a snob, and generally went to lengths avoiding him.

So why was he following _her_? When she least wanted to see him?

There were plenty of other elleths inside, and she wanted to be alone.

"Why are you out here?" Tauriel said bluntly. "There is plenty to do inside, is there not?"

"Ah, yes, but few things are better then the great out doors," Legolas responded, grinning. "And I saw you leave, so I followed you. I was curious."

"Well, I don't want your company." Blunt, rude, and would probably make him leave.

Or not. "And why wouldn't you want my company?"

"Does it matter?" _Why wouldn't he leave her alone?!_

"Yes, it does. I am curious as to why you wish me to leave."

"I-I want to be alone. So I ask you again, why are you here? And why won't you leave? I do not wish to have company."

"Because I, too, do not revel in the feasts my _Ada_ holds, and because there is no point of me going back in."

Tauriel resisted the urge to throw nuts at him.

Legolas grinned, obviously reading her mind. "Why are you sitting in a tree while wearing a dress?"

"Because I want to," she answered shortly. "And now I will leave the tree." She held her skirt clear, and carefully shimmied down the trunk to the ground.

"And where are you going?"

"It does not concern you! And if you please, I would like to be left alone!" Tauriel ground out, trying not to yell at him.

She slipped away into the garden.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is over! Remember, R&amp;R! I will need at least three reviews by the end of chapter three, or the story stops... Dun-dun-dun...**

**What did you think of the tree-climbing part? I cant figure out if it's good or bad.**


	3. Hoping

**Chapter three! Where do y'all think the Tauriel/Legolas relationship should go? I'm a tad stuck, because I (personally) really liked the Tauriel x Legolas idea, and I'm willing to twist the story up quite a bit, but then I know some of y'all don't like it. I need reviews! Only one more, and then on to Chapter four!**

* * *

"How _could_ you?!" Enaril yelled, spinning around to face Tauriel. "Don't you know better then to have a limited supply of arrows while on guard?! I am _ashamed!_ The King is now telling _me_ to train my recruits better! _And all because of you!"_

Tauriel resisted a giggle at the sight of the enraged elf's face. Enaril was scarlet, his pointed ears resembling bright red feathers. She no longer got intimidated by Enaril, and his frequent rages were often directed at her. She had also learned that the better you were, the more he raged at you, for the odd reason of his thinking you weren't trying hard enough to be better.

"It may be my fault, Captain, but that is no reason to yell at me. I did the best I could. After all, did you not order me to practice archery?"

"Yes, I did," he admitted, "but still!"

A knock at the door, and Enaril turned. "Come in!"

Legolas appeared, blue-gray eyes dancing. "The King wishes to see Tauriel. She is to come with me immediately."

Tauriel looked away and rolled her eyes as Legolas gestured for her to follow him. _Why does this always happen? I get out of one scrape into another..._

"I hear Enaril is not pleased with you," the prince said as the door closed behind them. "Our Captain can be quite severe."

"Yes, well, that is often a good thing," Tauriel responded through a fake smile and gritted teeth, surprised to find herself taking Enaril's side.

"Why are you always so...rude to me?" Legolas asked after a pause.

"Rude? I have never been rude," Tauriel scoffed. "Tell me one time when I have been _rude_."

"Last night?"

"I was not rude! I was merely displeased. I do not like being followed."

"See? You avoid me. You don't like me."

"And do you have proof?" _ Thank goodness, they were almost there..._

Legolas hesitated. "No..."

"Well, then, leave me alone!"

* * *

The Elvenking turned, silver robe sweeping the ground. "Well, you are Tauriel, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord," she said, bowing slightly. "I am Tauriel. What do you wish to tell me?"

The King regarded her silently._ She has changed much since I last saw her. _ "The Captain tells me that you have not been diligent with your arrows. He is not pleased. You have great promise, Tauriel, but it will all be for naught if you can not learn discipline. For this reason, I will be assigning you to another sector. You will have to work hard. I will not tolerate nonsense. And if you do not strive to improve, then you will be disciplined most severely. This is my warning, Tauriel, and it will be the last."

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel said again, bowing low. "I will do so."

Thranduil looked at her sharply. "My son says you are quite good with a sword."

Silently cursing Legolas, she said, "I do not think so, my lord. I still have much to learn. One day, I hope to be passable in the art of fighting."

"As you say. You will never exceed your own expectations. To be better, you must believe in yourself."

_Believe in yourself._ The words echoed in Tauriel's head as she bowed it. "Yes, my lord."

"That is all I have to say to you. You may go." The Elvenking swept past her, then paused. Turning his head slightly, he said softly, "You are much like your mother, you know. She, too, had your spirit."

* * *

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at the target. She had spent the remainder of the evening training, and was finishing up with more archery from a long range. She could just barely see the black dot, the center of the target.

Pulling back the bowstring, she aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. A satisfying thump signaled that she had hit the target.

Moving forward, she looked carefully at it. The arrow was just barely on the edge of the black, and Tauriel frowned. Archery had never been her strong point.

Sighing, she jerked it from the wood and walked back to the starting point.

"It would help if you pulled back farther with your arms," a conversational voice said.

Tauriel spun, drawing daggers fluidly.

It was Legolas, once again.

"In the name of Valar, can't you just _leave me alone_?" she hissed, sheathing her weapons. "Again I tell you, I don't want your company!"

"Is it my fault if I wanted to do some training?" Legolas said innocently.

"It is when you sneak up on me!"

"I was just trying to help."

"Do it someway else! With some_one_ else!" Stalking forward, Tauriel jerked the arrow out and shoved it back in her quiver. She picked up her bow, and checked her daggers. "Now, goodbye!"

* * *

_I need a break from this_, Tauriel thought, leaning back and letting her long red hair swirl down in the water.

She had just received yet another lecture about not practicing defensive movements from Enaril, and was about to drop from exhaustion. She had not yet recovered from the feast, and a hard day's work had sapped her strength.

Of course, it hadn't helped that the Captain had made her do extra exercises as punishment.

After visiting Adreh, the healer, she had found that Cahaldriel was showing no signs of improvement. If fact, according to Adreh, she was worse.

Tauriel slipped on a nightgown, mind whirling. She jumped into bed, and as sleep overtook her, her last thought was, _I hope Cahaldriel will be all right..._

* * *

**Too much Legolas/Tauriel scenes? Tell me so! I had a harder time with this chapter. I tried to make it a bit varied, and I have absolutely no idea if the info is correct (cough, and don't care). I need opinions! Remember, R&amp;R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Spirited

**Chapter four! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Remember, I love critiques!**

* * *

"Cahaldriel...?" Tauriel whispered, "Are you awake, _melon_?"

"Tauriel?" the elleth whispered, her voice raspy. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I said I would visit you, remember? I have tried to keep my word." She cleared her throat, a single tear welling in her eye. _Why am I crying? I never cry._

"Thank you." Cahaldriel made an effort to smile, and her eyelids fluttered. "I need to sleep..."

"Of course," Tauriel responded, standing quickly. "Sleep. You will recover in time, Adreh says."

As her friend slept, Tauriel turned to Adreh. "Well? How is she doing? Were you able to remove the poison?"

"Patience, young one," the healer said, shaking her head. "You are yet to understand the circle of life. If she continues to recover at this rate, then yes, she will be well soon. I can not tell you more. But," she added, lowering her voice, "she may never be able to bear children. I can not tell yet. It is possible the venom reached her womb, and ruined it. If that is the case, then she will never have the joy of children."

Tauriel's eyes widened. She herself did not enjoy youngsters, but she knew that Cahaldriel loved children.

The healer turned away, gentle sobs wracking her slim body.

"What is wrong?" Tauriel asked, confused.

"She is my granddaughter," Adreh said heavily, wiping her eyes. "I had so hoped to watch her become a mother, in time, and now there is good chance that she never will."

"She's your _granddaughter_?"

"Yes, Tauriel. Her parents have long since passed from this world. I took it upon myself to watch over her. She wanted to be like her parents. I told her that it was dangerous, and that they had died in service to the King. But she persisted. And now this!"

"I-I did not know..." Tauriel faltered. "I am sorry."

"Ah, child," Adreh said, smiling through her tears. "You are so innocent. In time, you will realize that words do not always speak truth. May the day be long in coming," she said, patting Tauriel's cheek with a gentle hand.

"Thank you," Tauriel whispered, eyes lowered.

* * *

"My lord, you simply can not be serious." Enaril's voice quivered like a loose bow string as he strove to keep his emotions in check.

"I assure you, Captain, I am." The Elvenking's voice was cool. "I would not do this unless I was quite confident in her ability. You say that she lacks in discipline. I believe she lacks in will. By moving her to another sector, she will have the opportunity to gain in confidence and experience. I have instructed my son to help her." He paused, as if debating on how much to say. "Now, Captain, is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"No, my lord," Enaril said, his smile thin. "As you wish, my lord."

Thranduil swept out of the room.

* * *

"Tauriel?"

She whirled, face rigid. "Yes, my lord?"

"You will move to Sector Three today. I have instructed my son, Legolas, to help you. Do you have any questions?" The King's normally icy eyes had just a hint of warmth in them.

"Yes, my lord. No, my lord," Tauriel said, bowing slightly. "I will do so."

"Very well." He exited the hall.

Tauriel stared furiously after him, rage boiling up inside her. _Of all the things! I'm stuck with_ _him!_

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Tauriel said sarcastically, marching up to the Prince before practice.

"What?" Legolas said innocently, polishing his daggers.

"_You know what!_"

"Oh, that you moved to this sector, and that now I'm stuck with you?" He sounded mad.

"_Yes!_" she exploded. "It's bad enough to have you following me everywhere! I didn't ask for this! I don't want it!"

"To bad for you," he said dryly. "_Ada_ says that there's no backing out."

Her anger fading, she noticed that everyone was eying them curiously. Probably, no one ever talked to the royal family this way. "So can you stop following me?"

"I don't really have a choice. We will be training double time this season. There will be little free time."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good! I need the practice with a bow."

"With a _bow_? How about we trade? You teach me with a sword, and I'll teach you with a bow?"

_Was he actually trying to be friends?!_ "No. Not right now." Pausing, her voice softer, she added, "Maybe, maybe, in time. Maybe someday."

* * *

"Block that!" Ahnae hollered to Leniyaen, as the swords clashed and sung. "No, no, _no_! Not like that! You're leaving your left side open! How many times have I told you?"

Panting, Leniyaen pulled back, dropping his sword. Tauriel did not lower hers, but kept alert. Sword fighting was her element. She may have been poor with a bow and arrow, but she left few things to be desired when fighting in close quarters. She sheathed her dagger, ready and waiting

"I...yield..." the elf gasped, sweat beading on his brow.

Ahnae stomped up, livid. "That was terrible!" he cried, anger directed at Leniyaen. "How many times has she beat you now?"

"It's not...my fault... that she's... so good..." he said, wiping his face. He glared at Tauriel, who smiled serenely back. "She beats me every time. But I can still get her with a bow and arrow."

"Well, get better!" Ahnae snapped, turning to survey the other Sector Three guards. "As for training for the rest of the week, you will try and beat Tauriel in sword fights. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they murmured, several directing death stares toward Tauriel.

"You are dismissed!"

As the guards left, Ahnae turned to Tauriel. "You will be working on archery this week," he said. "When you have mastered that, then you will be formidable. I doubt many of these guards will ever be able to match you with a pair of swords or daggers. But you must learn control, discipline."

"Yes, sir," Tauriel muttered mutinously. "I will try, sir."

* * *

**Chapter four over! I wasn't as happy with this chapter, and re-wrote it several times, but I never got it *quite* right. So sorry if it's a disappointment!**

**Remember, R&amp;R!**


	5. Dreaming

**Goodness...! A lot of reviews in my inbox! Thank you all so much! Your input gives me motivation to keep on going :))**

* * *

"What were you _thinking?_!" Legolas exploded, glaring at his _Ada_. "She hates me. We fought all through training!"

"Perhaps she has her own reasons," Thranduil said absently, pouring rose-water in to a basin. "After all, do you two not have your differences?"

"Well, yes," he admitted, "but she's so unreasonable!" _And pretty_, he added to himself.

The Elvenking turned. "Unreasonable?" His tone demanded an answer.

"She has to have everything _her_ way. She's almost unbeatable with a pair of swords. She hates archery. She hates_ me_!"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. Maybe not hates me. But she certainly doesn't_ like_ me!"

"And do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he said, lying fluidly, "but it makes her difficult to be around. Can't you switch her to someone else? Please, _Ada_?"

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

"Ahnae." The Elvenking's words were a statement, not a question. "My son tells me that your newest guard is being difficult. I want to confirm that before I take action. Legolas says that she bears an unknown grudge against him."

"My lord, I do not think so. She fights excellently, although perhaps a bit grudgingly with a bow and arrow, and has no difficulty following orders."

"You disagree with him?"

Looking a bit nervous, Ahnae gave his answer slowly. "Yes, my lord, I do. I mean no insult."

"Perhaps it would be best to keep a close eye on her. After all, she is new."

"Of course, my lord. I will continue to do so."

* * *

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said. Ahnae had just finished with a rousing speech about fighting for the kingdom and for the light.

Tauriel had difficulty smothering her yawns.

Raising her hand, she tried to get Ahnae's attention. "Sir, I wanted to ask if perhaps we could do some sword fighting again today?" The whole of sector three jerked around and glared at her. "I put in three hours of training last night, as ordered."

"An excellent idea. Everyone line up. We will continue what we started yesterday."

"I swear," Leniyaen growled, "If you beat me one more time I'll throw a fit."

"Very mature," Tauriel said dryly.

"You'd better get more practice in with a bow and arrow," Legolas hissed, "because when we switch to those I will _kill_ you!"

"I'm sure."

She pulled her curved pair of long daggers from their sheaths, stepping gracefully to the front of the line. Bowing slightly to Ahnae, she twirled the swords, light reflecting off of them. "Who's first?"

* * *

"No, not like that. Use one sword to confront and the other to shield. It is vital that you master the art of using both at once," Ahnae said to Leniyaen.

"Sir," Tauriel put in, "perhaps I could show him how I learned. It is difficult, but after some practice he will learn."

"Very well," he said. "Proceed."

"Number one, never, ever leave your sides unprotected. That is the fastest way to ensure your demise. If you have to, focus on just defensive movements and no offensive ones." She demonstrated crossing the swords, deflecting imaginary blows, and spinning underneath her imaginary opponent's sword. "Number two, make the swords extensions of your arms. They should not feel clumsy, but smooth and light. Here," she said, tossing one sword to Leniyaen, "try it."

Leniyaen made a half-hearted attempt to block a blow from Tauriel, the Elven steel glittering.

"Put your life on the line," Tauriel suggested. "If you were beset by Orcs, would you fight like that?"

"No," he said grudgingly.

"Then don't fight like that now!"

She took her sword back and continued. "Perhaps he should try with short daggers first. Sir?"

Ahnae nodded to a pile of straight daggers, sheathed and sharpened, beside him.

Retrieving one, Tauriel took the daggers out and examined them. They weighed less than a half-pound. "Excellent. Now, try moving it slowly, and then quickly." He did so. "Do you feel a difference?" He shook his head. "No? Then go back to the long daggers. Try moving them _with_ your arm, not separate."

He swished the long daggers, narrowly avoiding clipping his own arm.

"No, no," Tauriel said, a bit impatiently, "not like that. Brace your wrists, and make the steel your hand. You must learn this before you can move to short swords."

Leniyaen groaned. "I can't imagine how much worse _those_ will be."

"Well, you'll never move on to them if you can not even wield a dagger properly. This was what my mother taught me to do when I was only fifteen. It is child's play." Her eyes were wistful.

Turning, she looked at Ahnae. "Sir. I request permission to move on."

"Of course. Leniyaen, practice with the daggers on the edge of the field. Do as Tauriel instructs you."

Legolas was next in line. Tauriel bristled visibly as she sized him up.

"Ready?" she hissed, green eyes shooting sparks.

"I am."

"Go!" Ahnae cried, critical eyes watching Legolas's every move.

Tauriel exploded into action, knocking a blade from Legolas's hand in the first few seconds. Within the first three minutes, she had one long dagger against his throat and the other at his heart.

"You'd better learn to hold onto your blades," she said, growling it into his ear. He stiffened, from annoyance or nervousness, she did not know. "Do you yield?"

"I yield."

His words created a gasp throughout the guards, many of them mocking him. The prince was one of the most promising fighters in the Greenwood, and to be bested by an elleth...well, it wasn't good.

* * *

Tauriel was satisfied. Training had gone well, and she had avoided Legolas throughout the day. Beating him had filled her with a self-satisfied glow, and she intended to keep him a competitive distance.

Leniyae had finally started to master holding the daggers, and she had instructed him for an extra thirty minutes at the end of target practice.

_I wonder what it's like to truly be a leader,_ she thought wistfully.

* * *

**Chapter five...*drum roll*... over! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Needs some work? Tell me!**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I'm still trying to figure out where this story's gonna go :) Your input helps me out!**


	6. Friends?

**Chapter six! **

* * *

Leaning her back against a sturdy sapling, Tauriel closed her eyes. _ So much work. So much pain. And what to show from it? Nothing. I want to be a leader_, she though vehemently, _not a follower_.

She was off duty for the first time in a month, and was intending to savor the day. Ahnae had finally relented about how "Every day should be a joy, filled with laughter," and had given the Sector Three guards a break.

"How," she said out loud, "am I ever supposed to get what I want? Me, a Silvian elf!"

In her gut, she knew that she had to try harder. Cahaldriel had. The elleth had almost fully recovered, and Adreh said that she should be able to have children. To Tauriel's joy, her friend had been moved to Sector Three as well.

And archery. She had discovered the joy of hearing arrows hiss through the air, thumping into the target. Her skill with a pair of swords was still un-equaled, and she intended to keep it that way, but she had slowly developed passable skill with a bow and arrow. She was far from an expert, but now she could hit a moving target from over a hundred feet away.

_Will it always be this way? Time had no meaning to the King. He is ageless, as all of us are. How long will I spend in Sector Three? When will I have my chance? I want freedom from Ahnae's slow, methodical ways._

Opening her eyes, she pulled her long hair free and unplaited it. Her scalp was sore from the tight braids and twists she put in it every three days, and her long red locks were tangled.

Combing it through with her fingers, she plaited it over her shoulder in one long, thick braid, and then flipped it over the top of her head in a coronet. Pinning it securely, she sighed.

Tauriel stood slowly, looking up at the forest. Slowly but surely, the Greenwood was withering. The Elvenking no longer could control his kingdom, and it showed. Trees had stopped growing, roots were rotting, leaves curling.

And there was nothing she could do.

She swiftly climbed a tree, up, up, to the very top. _This is what I want. It is my destiny. I was born a leader_.

Seeing a long, smooth looking vine, she grabbed it and swung down. As she landed softly on the ground, she felt another presence. Someone was watching her. She turned, looking around.

Legolas.

"What are you doing here?" Tauriel asked. Her tone was friendly but distant.

"Wandering. My _Ada_ is getting ready for tonight. And you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Just...thinking. About the Greenwood. And my life."

"Why?"

Tauriel tensed. _Why did I tell him that?!_ "Because I feel like I am meant for something more. And because I have no hope of that." _Just keep quiet. Stop talking, and he'll go away_.

"What do you mean?" He regarded her curiously.

Tauriel sat down and closed her eyes. She did not have the energy nor the desire to fight with him-not on a day like this. _The _whhh_ sounds. So often, they are a nuisance-and a blessing_. "Why does it matter to you?"

Legolas shrugged. "It doesn't, not really. You don't have to answer."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." She rubbed her closed eyelids.

He sat down as well, leaning against the tree next to hers.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel questioned, opening her eyes.

"Sitting down. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well..." She hesitated, closing her eyes again, then reached a decision. "No, I suppose not."

They sat in silence, Tauriel trying to avoid conversation, Legolas trying to avoid annoying her. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"Why do you treat me like this?" he blurted out.

Her eyes snapped open. "Because I don't appreciate how you act. Because I am lower in order and forever will be. Because my life is different than yours. Because I don't have time for any more friends. Because I don't want to_ be_ your friend." _Well, most of that was true_.

"Why?" Legolas persisted.

She made an irritated sound, making a vague motion with her hand. "Why does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Fine," Tauriel snapped, then took a deep breath and lowered her tone. "I'm a Silvian elf. You're a prince. I'm training to be a guard. You're training to possibly be a king. I love swords, you love bows. You have your freedom. I do not."

Her last words hung heavy in the air.

"You think being royalty is all fun and games? That I have no responsibility? That is not true!"

"No, that is not what I think. But we are different, and always will be. Look," she continued, "I don't want to fight. Not today. Not _now_. And I don't want to get into details."

He sighed. "Very well. Will it always be this way between us? I want to be your _friend_, Tauriel. Not your enemy."

"I do not trust easily. And it will be a long time before you earn my trust."

"Will I see you at the feast tonight?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

"Perhaps. I am required to attend, as you are. But that does not mean I will stay. I do not like feasts." She shuddered. "Loud, chaotic."

"I will look for you, though when I can not say. Will you dance?"

"No. I do not dance. But I will talk to you, if you wish it." She stood up and walked away, leaving Legolas staring after her.

_Does she want to be my friend, but does not want to admit it? I suppose I'll find out. Girls_, he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

**Soooo... HUGE change of attitude in Tauriel! Next up will probably be the feast! **

**And sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors! I am typing on a finicky phone :/**

**Anyway, love it? Hate it? R&amp;R, please! And a special _thank you!_ to all my followers and faves, plus the people who have given me encouragement and so many incredible reviews!**


	7. Dawn Dance

**Chapter seven! Gosh...lots of reviews again! Thanks, y'all! I'll try to keep it coming, and keep the suggestions in mind!**

* * *

_Okay, Tauriel. Deep breath. One, two, three. You can _do_ it. Don't think. Just _do_ it_.

"I can't do this," she muttered under her breath.

"Tauriel?" Cahaldriel called from the other room, "are you ready? We need to leave soon. The Elvenking expects us to attend."

"Fine. Have it your way, come and lace me up in this awful thing." She looked down at the silky white dress in disgust. _Horrible thing_.

Cahaldriel came up behind her, taking the white strings in both hands, and then pulled. Hard. Tauriel sucked in her breath as her waist was smashed inside the bodice, restricting her breathing.

"Do I have to wear this? Why does it have to be so tight? I can hardly breath!" she complained.

"For someone short of breath, you seem to be having no trouble talking up a storm," Cahaldriel said dryly.

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable!"

"I'm not saying that you are." The elleth laced the strings, tied them, and pinned them. "There. Done. Here, take a look at yourself." She stepped back.

Tauriel looked at herself, and, despite her resentment of all things dressy, she couldn't help but be pleased. The dress was pure white, with a v-front and long, open sleeves. There were shrouds of lace covering her hands, and the skirt was slim. At her throat Cahaldriel had put a chain, silver, with small green stones set along its length. Her hair was loose, put pinned back from her face with white flowers. On her feet were small light green slippers.

"Wow. You did a great job." Tauriel turned and hugged her friend.

"Thank you." Cahaldriel accepted the hug, and then surveyed herself. Dressed in light blue, she was beautiful. Her full lips curved into a smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I can't stand feasts," Tauriel said. "They're awful. So loud and...messy."

"I know. You've stated your feelings about them loud and clear all night long." Cahaldriel rolled her eyes. "Myself, they're all right, but not as fun as archery."

"At least _someone_ agrees with me."

They entered, and Tauriel winced. "How long do I have to stay?"

"As long as the Elvenking wants you to."

"This might possibly be my undoing," she muttered furiously.

* * *

"Tauriel?"

She turned, looking at the elleth standing behind her. "Yes?"

"I..um..._we_...would like to invite you to join in the Dawn Dance at the end of the feast. It is a tribute to summer, and five dancers are chosen each year to dance." She blushed. "I will be the fourth point of the star, and we would be honored for you to be first. Will you accept?"

Tauriel paused, thinking. It was a great honor to be a Dawn Dancer, and she was good at it. It was the only dance she knew. Her mother had taught it to her when she was young. Then she smiled. "I accept. Who else will be there?"

"Me, Mireth, Rilafir, you, and Menelye. Thank you."

"When will it start?"

"At the first touch of dawn, when the stars are still in the sky, but as the horizon grows light. I will look for you!" She hurried away.

"Wait!" Tauriel called after her. "What is your name?"

She turned, smiling. "Caradel."

* * *

"Cahaldriel!" Tauriel called, "You won't believe it!"

"Try me."

"I'm going to be one of the Dawn Dancers!"

"Tauriel, that is wonderful!" She turned and hugged her friend. "Oh, and the prince is looking for you." She raised her eyebrows. "Now, why would he be doing that? As _I_ understand it, you two hate each other."

"I have no idea," Tauriel lied. "And you're right. I don't like him, but he keeps following me!"

Cahaldriel paused. "You know Tauriel, you're very pretty..." She let the words trail off.

"_Pretty_!" she scoffed. "I am not pretty. _You_ are, though." She gave Cahaldriel a smile. "And besides, he's royalty, and I'm Silvian. _And I don't like him_!"

Cahaldriel just shook her head.

Despite her strong words, Tauriel went off in search of the prince. She found Legolas practically hiding in a corner, avoiding all who came near. Marching up to him, she fixed her glare on him.

"Well? What do you want? Cahaldriel said that you were looking for me."

_Apparently her attitude has changed_. "You said you would talk to me."

Tauriel relented. "You're right, I did." She sounded a bit embarrassed. "And why are you hiding in a corner?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm avoiding my _Ada_."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked, mimicking the conversation earlier in the day.

"It does to me," she said, playing along.

"Fine. He's trying to get me a dancing partner, but I don't want one. Having to deal with the elleths is enough! So I left."

"I bet he'll be mad at you."

Legolas shrugged. "Yes, he will be. But if I give him enough time, he'll cool off. I'm old enough now to make my own choices."

They talked on, Tauriel forgetting her grudge against the prince, and Cahaldriel watching out of the corner of her eye. As the night slipped on and turned to morning, Caradel approached Tauriel, and asked her to come and practice.

"I'll be right there," Tauriel promised. Turning to Legolas, she said, "I have to go. But I'll be in the Dawn Dance soon. Can you tell Cahaldriel for me?"

"I will."

She moved away, following Caradel. _Thank goodness I get to change out of this silly dress_.

* * *

"Okay," Caradel said, "this is your dress. Keep your hair completely loose. You need to wear these shoes, as well." She indicated a small pair of boots in the corner. "I hope they fit." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Tauriel said awkwardly, "can you untie the laces on my dress?" Her face was hot.

"Of course." Caradel deftly released, them, and Tauriel gave a sigh of relief. "There you go."

"Thank you!"

As soon as the elleth left the room, Tauriel slid out of the dress and quickly put on the other one. A very pale, silvery blue, it fit snugly around the waist, but fell freely to below her knees. the neck was low, and the sleeves half-length. She quickly freed her hair, brushed it out, and threw it back over her shoulders. She slipped on the boots, thinking wryly, _I'll be changing more then would like tonight,_ and stepped out.

Caradel was waiting, and she quickly surveyed Tauriel's outfit, then nodded her approval. "Come. Let us go."

* * *

"Hold your torch, and on my command, go," Menelye said, and lifted her own high. She was the leader of the small group. "Go!"

The five elleths moved in unison, spinning, dancing fluidly and easily. They spun their torches, and sparks came flying down.

_If only my mother was here_, Tauriel thought. _She would be proud to see me dancing like this_.

Panting lightly, they finished the dance. "Well done!" Menelye cried, and extinguished her torch. The others did likewise. "We go in three minutes. Light your new torches, and make ready!"

* * *

"The Dawn Dance begins!" the crowd muttered, and at a signal from Thranduil, it did.

_Hold your torch high. Under, over, spin, _Tauriel chanted in her mind.

As dawn rose, they were dancing, and the torches were growing dim. Finally, as the sun peeked over the horizon, and the torches at last went out, the dance ended. Dropping the used torches, they stopped.

It was time for the song, the one that they all knew by heart. The Song of the Dawn.

_Time may flow,_  
_The trees may fall,_  
_But always dawn_  
_Will bring light._  
_Through the darkness,_  
_We watch for it._  
_Always it will mark_  
_The coming of the day_

_Forever! Forever!_  
_Gather, here, now,_  
_And sing loud_  
_To the brand new day_.

* * *

**Wow...this chapter was longer then I intended it to be! Words ran away from me :))**

**Anyway, I can't really decide if this chapter's any good. I feel like my writing style is maybe getting a bit worse as the story goes on...**

**And I *meant* to put the song in elvish. But then I decided that it would be too much work, LOL, so didn't. *Blushes* Sorry! The dance was kinda a spur-of-the-moment decision. I may take it out later, along with a good bit of other stuff, depending on what kind of response I get. **

**Love it? Hate it? R&amp;R, please! Just no flames :)**


	8. Archer

**Chapter eight! Sorry it took me so long to update, I started a new story and brought another one back from the dead...**

* * *

"Sector three, today we will be practicing archery," Ahnae drawled, holding up something for everyone to see.

_A pinecone_?! Tauriel thought incredulously.

"Everyone will have a different set of arrows, and we will compete to see who can shoot more in the given amount of time," he went on, pausing briefly. "The top three will get to choose our next activity, preferably a form of combat."

"Sir," Legolas called, "what do you mean by 'different set of arrows?' Will they be color coded?"

"Yes," Ahnae confirmed, nodding. "Now, if you could all come up here...?"

As everyone shuffled forward, Tauriel, Legolas, and Cahaldriel among them, he started distributing small packs of different colored arrows to them. As he handed Tauriel hers, she observed that hers were a bright green.

"Rules!" Ahnae roared, and everyone turned to face him. "There will be no pushing, shoving, or any sort of physical violence while others are shooting. These arrows are well made. Secondly, if there is a tie, then the two will then re-shoot. Whoever wins that wins the contest. Now, let's get moving!"

"I bet you're disappointed," Leniyaen whispered to Tauriel. "You hate archery. I bet you don't even get three or four pinecones!" He had been rather bitter towards Tauriel ever since she has bested him three times in a row with a sword.

"Oh no," she responded calmly. "I've been practicing. Right, Cahaldriel?"

"That is correct," Cahaldriel said. "I think that Tauriel will do very well!" She lifted her chin defiantly.

"And I second that," someone said.

Tauriel whipped around in the direction of the voice. "Legolas? What do you mean? You have not seen me practice!"

Legolas looked at her silently.

"_You mean you have_?!"

"Well...yes, Tauriel. I have seen you practicing archery quite often."

"I can't believe this!" Tauriel growled. "I show you so much_...leniency_...and you turn around and spy on me!"

"I wasn't spying," he protested.

Tauriel smacked her forehead. "Forget it. I'm done with this."

Cahaldriel, looking worried. tugged on Tauriel's arm. "Wait, _mellon._ Do not insult the prince..."

Looking furious, Tauriel rounded on her friend. "I do. Not. _Care_! I was willing to be friends with him, and he goes and spies on me-again! I gave him a chance, and he ruined it!"

Cahaldriel fell silent.

"No fighting!" Ahnae called, and the two glared at each other before retreating.

They fell into line, most skilled first. Tauriel let out a soft sigh as Ahnae told her to move into fourth place. Legolas was in first.

"Enayan! Come and throw the pincones!" Ahnae barked, pointing at the elf in last place. Turning bright red, he did so.

Looking at him with mild interest, Tauriel saw a great resemblance to Enaril. Could this be his son?

Legolas stepped forward. He nocked an arrow, pulled the bowstring back, and waited.

"Readyyy...go!"

The pinecones were launched, two at a time, into the air. With his first arrow, he pierced one, and by the end of one minute, there were thirty six pinecones littering the ground.

"Niyen!"

The elf stepped forward, nocked his arrow, and waited. As the pinecones started to fly again, he shot them with deadly precision. His score was 31.

"Sahnae!"

Once again, the line moved forward. This elf, tall and dark haired, gave off a feeling of confidence. One minute later, he was done. His score was 30.

"Tauriel!"

Taking a deep breath, she started forward. _Don't think. Just do it_. The first two pinecones came flying, and with prescision equal to Legolas, she let loose an arrow. _One...two...three...four... _ She counted each arrow that reached its mark. Half her time was up. Fifteen seconds left. Ten. Five. _Just two more_...

"Time's up!"

Trembling slightly, she walked forward and started counting. She couldn't believe it. Thirty five. "_No_," she breathed. "I must be wrong..." She recounted. But no, there were thirty five pinecones with her arrows in them.

"Thirty five!" Ahnae called out, and the words echoed in her head. "Thirty five scores for Tauriel!"

Cahaldriel was the only one who cheered, but Tauriel didn't care. She was in second place! Still slightly unsteady, she removed her arrows and stepped down.

"You were incredible!" Cahaldriel whispered loudly.

"Thanks, _mellon_. You helped."

* * *

One hour later, the results were called out. Ahnae expressed some surprise in the final placings, and stated that this was in no way an insult if you were placed lower. There would be more chances.

"First place! Legolas," he called. "Second place-" Tauriel held her breath-"goes to Leniyaen. Third to Tauriel!" He went on, but she blocked him out.

"Cahaldriel, I can't believe it! What place did you get?"

"Fourth, I believe," her friend said with a small smile. "You did very well, Tauriel. Do not ever think you are unskilled with a bow! I will fear you from this day on!" She laughed.

"I didn't even know what I was doing," Tauriel admitted. "Everything just... faded away, and then I kept on shooting. I never aimed, and I never really knew if I hit anything or not. It was strange."

"Either way, you are a force to be reckoned with!"

"I hope it never gets put to the test," Tauriel said softly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Also, *if* you enjoyed this story, you might also be interested in my other two stories: Song of Swords and Daughter of Time. They are both elvish tales, although only one has Tauriel in it. In the future, I may tie Song of Swords and this story together.**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	9. Remembering

**Chapter nine! I can't believe how far this story has gone! Thank you all so much for your support! I could never do it with out you :)**

* * *

_"Tauriel, the Elvenking wishes to speak to you."_

She was walking nervously along a stairway, hoping that it was something good. Hoping that she had pleased him.

Reaching his throne, she bowed nervously. "My lord. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Tauriel. I wanted to talk to you." He regarded her impartially. "Legolas says that you have improved remarkably in the art of archery. Is this true?"

Tauriel almost groaned. _Please, not this again_... "My lord, it is so. I have tried hard, as you instructed me to, and it has led to greater skill in archery."

"And sword fighting?"

"I can best most of the other guards," she admitted uneasily.

"That is good. What of my son? How do you compare against him?" The soft lilt of his voice had gone dangerously soft.

"My lord, I bested him three out of three," Tauriel said, and lowered her eyes.

"How so?"

"He...he lacks in skill, my lord."

"And?"

"And agility. Confidence he needs no more of, but he needs more experience to become better."

"How have you become so skilled, Tauriel?"

"I have practiced all my life," she said. "It is a tradition in my family. My mother started fighting me when I was very young. I learned to hold a sword at just fifteen."

"I see." Thranduil remembered finding Tauriel. He also remembered what she had said to him.

_===Flashback, Thranduil's POV===_

_"Hold!" I shouted, raising my fist._

_The order echoed across the clearing. Smoke was pouring from the houses, and butchered Orcs littered the ground. Across the small field, there were three bodies. They weren't Orcs. _

_Carefully, I started picking my way across the burnt ground, making my way to the bodies._

_"Who were they?" Enaril asked._

_"I do not know," I said carefully, ignoring the tingling on my back. There was evil at work here. I reached the bodies. All three were brutally mauled, and the head was missing from the man._

_I knew the woman. Audriel, a Silvan elf. She and her betrothed had left the kingdom to make their own life. And the worst had happened to them. I remembered that they had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was here, dead. But where was the other?_

_"Look for survivors!" I called back, desperately looking for the girl._

_A horrible roar interrupted me. Wheeling my stallion around, I found the source of the roar. An Orc was trembling, on its knees, with a throwing knife protruding from its forehead. But who had thrown the knife?_

_I made my way towards it._

_"Elf...scum..." it growled as I passed. I paid it no heed._

_As I trotted my horse past, another knife came whistling through the air, landing four feet in front of me. Drawing my sword, I waited. "Who is there?"_

_"Back up three paces," a thin voice commanded. A young elleth, hardly more than twenty five, limped through the smoke towards me. The girl._

_She had her mother's flaming red hair, and the huge green eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, she was obviously badly hurt, and still she was fighting._

_"You threw the knife?" I asked her._

_She nodded, swaying slightly on the spot. "You are...an elf?"_

_I gave the affirmative._

_"Mother said that I was to find the Greenwood," she sighed. "I do not know if I can make it..." The wound on her leg was bleeding freely, and she was as pale as death. "I'm so tired... And Mother is gone. I did what she told me too," she said, "I fought. She will be happy..."_

_I shouted for help as she swayed and fell, her eyes glazed and unseeing. Was she dead? Dismounting, I strode over to her and picked her up. She was so light, yet so strong in spirit._

_She was still breathing. Enaril galloped over, and I told him to hold the girl. I remounted, and with a signal, we left._

_The girl awoke, pale but alive, one day later. She could not remember anything. I told her that she had fought bravely, and she smiled. _

_"What is my name?" she asked._

_I did not know, but I knew what I would call her. "You are Tauriel, Daughter of Mirkwood."_

_"Mother..." she whispered, and drifted off into dreamland._

_===End of flashback===_

"My lord. My lord?" Tauriel said, trying to get his attention.

Thranduil shook his head slowly, memories of Audriel brought to close to the surface for comfort. Deciding to change the subject, he said, "Tauriel, do you know what your name means?"

"Y-yes, my lord. Daughter of Mirkwood." She looked confused.

"You were found on the borders of our land, injured and homeless. I took you in. Why do you now turn away from your people?"

"I don't fit in here," she said, deciding to be honest. "I'm _different_."

"Different?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "You are an elf, Tauriel. You are a skilled fighter, and a spirited soul. You do fit in here, whether you know it or not. Have you ever been turned away by our people?"

"Once, my lord," Tauriel whispered. "Just once."

"Why do you turn away from the royal family?"

"Because I have no need of them," she answered promptly.

"My son has tried to befriend you many times," he said. "Each time, you push him away. Be honest with me, Tauriel. Lying does no good. You were friends in your youth. Why is it different now?"

"Because we're older now. Because we're different. Because I have other friends."

"You will need to face the past before you can move on to the future, Tauriel. I treated you as a daughter. Why don't you start treating me as a father?"

"Yes, my lord," she whispered.

* * *

**I decided to go for a slightly different twist in this chapter. In the future, I will probably do more Thranduil/Tauriel talks, and try and get some good Tauriel/Legolas scenes in there as well, without decreasing the action :))**

**Opinions? Should Thranduil be a go-between Legolas and Tauriel, or should they work it out themselves? Review, please!**

**I have a surprise coming for chapter ten...**.


	10. Riding

**Chapter TEN! Yay! *Throws confetti* This chapter has brought some changes, and I have decided to start trying to make my chapters longer. The only thing is, this will probably mean more time in between updates. Not all chapters will be long (cough, this one), but I'm trying! :) If you would rather shorter chapters with more frequent updates, let me know.**

**I can't tell you enough times...you guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

"_'Quel amrun, lirimaer_," Tauriel sang out as she saw her mare's delicately sculpted face poke out from the stall door. "I hope you're ready to run!"

Sianye' snorted good-naturedly, tossing her head. The tall, stretchy red-gold mare had been Tauriel's favourite riding horse for several years now, and had been given to her by the Elvenking when she was accepted as a guard.

Grabbing a brush, she entered the stall and began brushing Sianye'. The mare nibbled affectionately at Tauriel's shirt. Gently but firmly pushing her away, Tauriel said, "I know you're full of energy, _mellon_, but doing this won't make it go any faster, believe me." She continued cleaning the mare, removing tangles from her long mane and tail.

When she finished, Tauriel grabbed a light saddle and started to tack up. Starting with the saddle, she put down the blanket and smoothed it out. She then placed the saddle on top of it, flipped the girth down, and tightened it.

Waiting for her mare to let out her breath, Tauriel thought about what Thranduil had said. _Maybe I should just accept his flaws and be done with it_. Sianye' released the breath she had been holding, and Tauriel jerked the girth a bit tighter.

"Thanks, Sianye'," she said, patting the mare.

She held the bridle up, parting the mare's teeth with one hand while slipping the bit into her mouth with the other. She settled the brow band, and tightened the chin strap. "Done, _mellon nin_! Are you ready to go?"

Leading the elegant animal out into the aisle, she flipped the reins over Sianye's head and mounted smoothly. She gathered the reins, then hesitated. "Hold on, Sianye', I forgot my weapons..."

"For goodness' sakes, Tauriel. You can't even go for a short ride without your trusty daggers?"

_Gaah_. Gritting her teeth, she answered Legolas shortly. "Who says it's to be a _short_ ride? Why are you here, anyway?"

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas answered her. "I was going for a ride myself. Colsthian has not been out for a while. But now that you're here, why not go together?"

"Please tell me you're joking." She dismounted and led her mare over to the stall, where she pulled out a pair of long daggers, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

He sighed. "Look, Tauriel, I'm sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to have watched you practice. Will you forgive me?"

Tauriel looked at him sharply. "I have forgiven you once. How am I to know that you will not do this again?"

He laid a hand on his chest and bowed slightly. "I give you my word."

She tilted her head slightly, biting unconsciously on her lower lip. Finally, with a small smile, she answered him. "Get your horse."

"You have my thanks, _mellon_."

Legolas quickly gathered a saddle, bridle, and blanket, brushed his stallion, and tacked him up. As he lead Colsthian out of the stall, Tauriel's mouth fell open. "He's _gorgeous_."

As if knowing that he was being admired, the huge black stallion arched his neck and lifted his tail, the long hairs creating a banner.

Sianye' squealed, lowering her ears and baring her teeth.

"_Amin hireatha, mellon nin_," Tauriel soothed, smoothing a hand down the horse's neck. "You may not like him, but you're going to have to deal with it. I'm sorry. And," she whispered with a small grimace, "you're not alone. I sometimes feel the same way about his rider."

* * *

"So," Legolas said, "why are you so adept with a sword?"

"I'm only telling you this once," Tauriel warned him. "It is a tradition in my family. My mother instructed me my whole life. As your _Ada_ tells it, he found me, badly wounded, in the forest. My family, including my mother was" -she took a deep breath- "dead. I lost everything but my life. I have no memory of my mother, and it pains me greatly. The only thing I have left is my skill with a sword, and so I have honed it over the past two hundred years, trying to keep the last little bit of my mother that I have alive."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said quietly. "I did not know."

"It's all right," she answered. After thinking for a moment, she added, "Funny, I never thought about it before, but I must have forgotten my name as well. I wonder if your father gave it to me, or was it already mine?"

Legolas hesitated. "He gave it to you," he said slowly. "He knew your mother in his youth. He has often remarked about how much you look like her."

Tauriel frowned. "I never knew that. What did she look like?"

"She was very beautiful," he said, practically quoting the Elvenking, "with big green eyes full of laughter and a bright smile. And her hair was like the leaves in Autumn. She was most like you, _Ada_ says, in her soul. She was spirited, just like you."

"My mother was like me," she whispered, blinking away the mist over her eyes. "My mother was like me. I never knew."

"_Ada_ has a great many stories to tell."

* * *

**Hip hip horray! Here are some translations for the more difficult Elvish words:**

**_'Quel amrun ~ "Good morning"  
Lirimaer ~ "Lovely one"  
___Amin hireatha ~ "I'm sorry"__**

**__Some of you are probably wondering what my surprise is. Well, I added chapter names! Not a very big surprise, but still :)__**

**__R&amp;R, please! I'm keeping suggestions in mind for future chapters!__**


	11. Elvenking

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! I tried to keep your suggestions in mind while writing this chapter! I'm proud of myself...a nice long chapter in a short amount of time!**

**I received a few questions about the last chapter. As some people have pointed out, you're right-I could have been much more detailed in my description of how she cared for her horse. However, as a professional jumper and a knowledgeable horse-woman, I felt that it would be easier on some to leave out all the really detailed bits. Trust me, if I had wanted to I could have given you a lecture on how to do things just so :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No! Block it! _Duck_!"

Swords clashed as Tauriel and Legolas fought. After making peace, the two had started to trade lessons with their respective weapons. Tauriel, adroitly spinning two long swords, was easily holding off Legolas.

"Not like that," she grunted. "Use one for defense, and the other to attack." He tried to land a blow, and she deflected it. "Better."

Knocking a sword from his hand, she purposely dropped one of her own. Skipping smoothly backward, she feinted to the right and instead swung towards his left side. The blade stopped inches from hitting him, and Tauriel smirked.

"You'll have to learn to defend yourself better," she said.

"Like I'll ever be able to defend myself against you!"

"You will never exceed your own expectations." She grinned. "Your _Ada_ told me that, right after a lecture on trying harder." She tossed him his other sword, picked up her own, and sheathed it with a ring of steel. "Your turn."

Legolas tried to copy her movements, and instead got the edge of the sword stuck.

Tauriel bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. "Try again."

Grumbling, he picked up the sword and again tried to sheathe it. This time, it slid in smoothly. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Now, unsheathe it. Nice and quickly, but keep it smooth."

"Easier said than done," he complained, but complied, albeit slowly.

Tauriel gave a single nod. "Good. Now, faster! Like this." In a blur of movement, she whipped both swords from their sheathes and spun them, the blades reflecting light.

"Are you just showing off?"

She resisted a grin, but failed. "Well...yes, I am. After all, you need to see how the master does it!" She put the swords away again.

"Very funny."

"Again?" she asked, gesturing to the swords.

"Very well. One more time, and then it's my turn to destroy your pride."

"We'll see." Tauriel smoothly jerked out the twin blades. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Legolas crouched slightly, holding the swords high as she moved in on him.

Smoothly, she started to engage him. One sword was used to deflect, the other to attack as she had told him, and he tried to do the same. Ducking and spinning, they moved across the field, Tauriel slowly starting to gain on the prince.

Finally, with a gentle nudge, she pushed him off-balance, and then swung hard, knocking a sword from his hand. Blocking a attempt to seemingly decapitate her, she moved behind him and held a sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

Legolas nodded reluctantly, and dropped his weapon. "It felt better-_easier_\- this time."

"You're right. You fought better this time-much better. If you always fight that way, and start improving, then I will have cause to be worried." She picked up the weapons and put them away.

"Thanks for the encouragement," he grumbled.

"You never know, someday you might be better than me."

* * *

"_Ada_?" Legolas called.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"You may."

He entered, closing the door behind him. His father, dressed in robes of gold and red, turned to greet him, then frowned.

"Why do you have horse hair all over your tunic? You look like a groom."

"I have been riding, Father."

"With who?" Thranduil questioned.

"Tauriel. She has agreed to school me with a sword, and I will help her with her bow."

"I see." The Elvenking paused, then went on. "I have noticed your growing attachment to her in the past few weeks."

"I assure you, _Ada_, we are friends and nothing more. In fact, I am still not sure if she regards me as a friend. But I need the help in sword fighting, and she would like the help with a bow. And after all, we are on duty together quite often."

"Have you made progress?"

"Some," Legolas said. "Tauriel says that with practice I will get much better." _ Well, that was stretching the truth a little bit_...

"Perhaps we should put this to the test," his father said absent-mindedly. "Tell her that she is to come to a private dinner this evening. You are to be here as well."

"_Ada_, she does not like social events. I doubt whether she will enjoy it."

"Tell her that there are no excuses, and to dress well."

Legolas sighed. "Yes, _Ada_," he said resignedly.

* * *

Tauriel stared at him, murder in her eyes. "You're telling me that I have to be there in_ one hour_? _I just came off duty_! I'm tired, and I want a break!"

Legolas shrugged. "I told him. He wouldn't listen. And he expects us both there on time, so if I were you I would hurry."

"If this is a joke, I swear, I will murder you in your sleep," she growled, stomping off.

He couldn't resist a laugh.

* * *

"I'm here," Tauriel said, picking at the clingy light green material of her dress. After hearing that Tauriel was to dine with the Elvenking, Cahaldriel had started fluttering around, looking at her friend's dresses and jewelry. After murmuring things like "Much to shabby," or "No, not good," the blonde elleth had picked out the slim-fitting, light green dress and a silver necklace.

"For goodness' sakes," Tauriel had grumbled, "can't I just wear this?" She had held up her old dress.

Cahaldriel had looked shocked, and horrified. "Tauriel! No! Here, put this on quickly and brush your hair." She had given her the dress she was currently wearing, with the instructions to "Lace up well!"

_Yeah, well_, Tauriel thought sourly,_ I laced up well and now I can hardly breathe_.

"Good," Legolas said. He gave her a quick once over. "You look nice."

"Thank you. So do you."

They waited in silence for a few minutes. Finally, the Elvenking arrived. Dressed in silver and green robes, he dominated the atmosphere.

"Ah, Tauriel, you have arrived." Seating himself, Thranduil gestured for the others to sit down. The table was already laden with food and wine.

"My lord, if I may ask, why did you summon me?" Tauriel asked.

"I wished to speak to you and Legolas." His blue-gray eyes drilled into her. "I had a few questions to ask, and several statements to make." He fingered the stem of the wine glass. "Would you care for some wine?"

"No thank you, my lord. I do not drink."

He looked toward Legolas.

"Not right now, _Ada_." Legolas did not share his father's taste for fine wine.

"Very well then," Thranduil said, setting the glass down. "I have received word that Enaril, Captain of the Guards, will be resigning at the end of the season. I will be looking for a replacement. As you are both skilled fighters, I would like your opinion on who should succeed our Captain."

Tauriel responded immediately. "Estelin, my lord."

"And why?"

She hesitated, gathering her thoughts. "He is an excellent archer, but still fights well with a sword. He is very close to my level in swordplay. He is cheerful. He does not hesitate to place orders, and has a good mind for strategy. Everyone enjoys his company."

"Legolas?"

"I must say that I agree with Tauriel, Father. Estelin would be an excellent choice."

"Are you aware that Estelin is Enaril's son?"

Tauriel swiftly glanced at Legolas. His face was blank. "My lord, I knew that they were related, but I did not know that Estelnin was the Captain's son."

"I see. Yes, Estelnin is Enaril's second son. You are also correct in saying that he is an excellent fighter. I will consider it." He looked straight at Tauriel as he said, "Perhaps it runs in the family."

_Is there some hidden meaning in that?_ Tauriel wondered.

Thranduil sat back in his chair, surveying them. "I also have news from Rivendell. Lord Elrond will be coming to visit in two week's time, to discuss businesses with me. I will expect all guards in uniform, ready to greet him, even if it means you miss your time on duty. Is that understood? "

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel said.

* * *

**R&amp;R, please!**


	12. Past & Present

**This chapter is a kinda "eh" one for me. I feel that-as of right now-I need to take a really close look at where I want this story to go before putting any really big plots out there, so I settled for a okay chapter. I wanted to have a good talk between Tauriel and Cahaldriel sometime, so this chapter has that. I will also be putting some more romantic bits into this soon. **

**But...no hints :) You'll have to see what happens!**

* * *

"Tauriel," Cahaldriel said, "you really should do something about your hair. It's a mess."

Tauriel shrugged. "I know, and I don't really care, mellon. I'm not very big into stuff like that."

"But it would look so much nicer if you let me have a go at it," she pleaded. "Please, Tauriel? Just this once?"

"That's what you always say," Tauriel grumbled half-heartedly. "But fine, meet me at my room tonight once we get off duty. If I end up looking like a freak, it's all your fault, understand?"

Cahaldriel grinned. "Understood." She let out a small squeal, practically bouncing with glee. "I can't _wait!"_

* * *

Several hours later, Cahaldriel arrived, holding a large amount of hair supplies and other more feminine things.

"Okay, Tauriel!" She pushed her friend down onto the bed and started working. Grabbing some sort of oil, she worked into Tauriel's head and then started brushing her long, red hair out. Tauriel winced often. "You know," Cahaldriel chided, "if you brushed it more often, it would be a lot easier to work with."

"I know," Tauriel said. "But do you have any idea how hard it is to brush hair this _long_? Your hair is only a bit past your waist."

"But it's curly," she reminded her.

"True," Tauriel conceded. "But it's still not anywhere as long..."

"Enough about my hair," Cahaldriel ordered. "Let's get your hair all fancied up for when Lord Elrond comes!" Tauriel had told her friend what she had learned from the Elvenking.

Tauriel whipped around. "There's _another_ feast?!"

She giggled. "Yes. And guess what? This one is especially for the guards! Estelnin will be there!"

"Who will be on duty?"

"Leave it to you to go straight to the problems!" Cahaldriel rolled her eyes. "The Elvenking has it figured out. Do you know how to dance?"

"Haha." Tauriel scowled. "And no, I don't. Why?"

The elleth gasped. "I have to teach you! It's very important that you know how, Tauriel!"

_Oh, great. I just made myself a lot of work..._ "Who's going to care whether I can dance or not?"

"I do! And Estelnin might ask you to dance!"

"Why are you and all the other elleths so..._crazy..._ about Estelnin? I mean, he's a good fighter, but not _that_ good."

Cahaldriel groaned. "You know what, Tauriel, I think that sometimes you walk around with a bag over your head. Is all you care about fighting? Yes, Estelnin is a good fighter, but he's also handsome and popular and...well...everything I like."

"Is that why you blush every time he talks to you for an extended period of time?"

Avoiding the question, Cahaldriel said, "And did you know that the Elvenking is requiring all guards to dance?"

Tauriel paled. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking..."

Cahaldriel solemnly shook her head.

"Oh, no, you're not. Oh goodness.."

"It's actually not that bad, Tauriel. Of course, stuff that doesn't involve archery can never be really, really fun, but for a more domestic exercise, it's okay. You should try it sometime."

"Never."

"The Elvenking won't be happy with you."

"I don't care."

"If you start sulking," she sighed, "then I will personally drag you off your bed and make you learn to dance."

"I hate dancing." Tauriel pushed back her hair.

"I know you do. But you're going to have to dance."

"I _hate_ it," she said again.

"Repeating things over and over isn't going to stop the feast from happening. Just face it, Tauriel. _ You're going to have to dance_. Now," Cahaldriel said, changing the subject, "what were we doing? Ah, yes, your hair." She grinned, picking up a pair of shears. "Ready?"

Tauriel shuddered, then tensed her shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

One hour later, Cahaldriel told Tauriel that she was done. As Tauriel looked at her reflection, she had to admit that her friend had done a good job. Her hair, often wild and unmanageable, fell smoothly over her shoulders. Her face was framed by slightly shorter pieces of hair, and the long locks felt smooth to the touch.

Grudgingly, Tauriel turned. "Thanks, _mellon_."

A grin spread over Cahaldriel's face. "Didn't I tell you it would look good?"

* * *

Thranduil paced back and forth, face tight. _ I have to tell her_, he thought, _it is not right to keep it from her_.

_She is not ready,_ part of his mind was saying.

_You have been telling yourself that for over four hundred years_, the other half was reminding him.

Mentally cursing, he remembered what her mother had been like, so many years ago...

_===Flashback===_

_"You don't remember?" Audriel said, wicked grin growing._

_"Remember what?" Thranduil said, teasing._

_The grin broadened. "That we are to train today. And that you are to do your best in archery."_

_He shrugged. "Yes."_

_"You don't act like you remember."_

_"I do."_

_"Then race me there!"_

_"Very well. On three, and no cheating!"_

_Audriel's tinkling laugh filled the air. "I never cheat!" And as he said go, she was off, her sheet of red hair dancing behind her._

_Pounding along, he said to himself, "What's the point of trying? She always wins anyway."_

_===End Flashback==_

Thranduil shook his head slowly, as if to dissipate the memories he hated-and loved-so much.

_She was always cheerful,_ he thought. _Always running like the wind, always with her hair streaming out behind her. I only ever beat her once._

_And Tauriel. If what I think is true, then she may be one of the best fighters the Greenwood will ever see. Audriel's skill with a sword was unequaled in her day. And he was perhaps one of the best archers I have ever seen._

_Is Tauriel truly his daughter? She is no half-blood, I can see that, and she has uncanny ability with a sword. I have never seen anything like it. It is possible I never will._

_Am I trying to prevent my son's friendship with her because I failed with her mother?_

A tiny part of his mind was whispering, _Just let it come. Time has no meaning for you. And only time will tell._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I put some nice Thranduil bits in there for y'all, although I'm not going to tell Thranduil and Audriel's whole story right away.**

**I may re-write this soon, when I figure out what's going to happen, and if I get good reviews on it.**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	13. Visitors

**Chapter thirteen! Woot woot!**

**To answer many of the questions I received, no, Thranduil is not her father. This chapter should help answer questions. However, I have some new developments in this story, and also will be trying to update my other stories more often, so it may be longer in between updates. Overall, I like where this story is going! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"All guards stand at attention!" Enaril roared, pacing back and forth.

Annoyed, Tauriel straightened her back even more. Lord Elrond was due to arrive any minute, and the Captain was acting as if he would keel over from nervousness. Apparently, Enaril wanted everything to be perfect in his last season there.

"He's gone daft," she whispered to Cahaldriel, barely moving as she leaned over to her friend.

Almost imperceptibly, Cahaldriel shrugged.

Tauriel glanced to her other side, where Legolas stood, back ramrod straight.

"Tauriel!" Enaril barked. "Eyes on me!"

Seething, she looked at him.

"You will be leading Sector Three today. I want all guards in your sector standing at attention!"

A thrill ran through her. "Yes, sir."

Enaril moved on, going after a guard in a different sector. Turning, Tauriel looked at the thirty-seven elves she would be ordering around today. Leniyaen was slouching, cold dark gray eyes practically burning a hole in her as he stated how unhappy he was with her.

Deciding to test out her leadership skills, she barked an order. "In front position!"

Sector Three move as one, filing neatly into their assigned spots. Leniyaen was still glaring at her.

"Turn!"

They did so. Tauriel took her place at the front, green eyes roving over the group standing calmly before her.

"Lord Elrond has arrived!" someone shouted, and she turned. Sure enough, horses were coming, big ones, and it appeared that Lord Elrond was in the lead.

"Stand at attention," she hissed to those behind her, and a slight creaking of leather told her that they were.

The five sectors of guards were standing along the edges of the massive bridge, leaders standing at the front, the others in solid blocks behind them.

The horses slowed to a lope, and moved onto the bride, hooves beating a rhythm across the stone. Reaching the end of the bridge, Lord Elrond dismounted, and someone hurried forward to take his horse. The rest of the visitors followed suit. and their horses were also taken away.

"My Lord Elrond," Enaril said, bowing low.

"Greetings, Captain," he answered, sharp eyes surveying the ranks of guards standing at attention. "I see that your people are here to greet me. Where is Thranduil?"

"He is awaiting your arrival, my lord." Bowing again, they moved away. Elrond, however, paused as he passed Sector Three.

"Ah, Tauriel. The Elvenking speaks highly of you, as you no doubt have heard. Your skill is quite unusual for one so young. Perhaps I will have a chance to glimpse it during our stay here."

"Thank you, my lord." _How does he know my name_? She, too, inclined her head.

Turning to look at Sector Three, she saw Cahaldriel gaping at her. Legolas was also looking at her strangely, and Leniyaen had his customary scowl fixed in place.

"_What?"_ Tauriel hissed at her friend.

"N-Nothing." Cahaldriel shook her head.

"It's obviously not _nothing_, Cahaldriel."

"Lord Elrond spoke to you! And called you by name! And you still say what, as if nothing happened!"

Irritated, Tauriel made a gesture and turned away again. "Sector Three, move forward."

They complied, albeit sluggishly, but made it to the doors in time to line up and stand at attention when the Elvenking arrived. Tauriel, however, was considering what Lord Elrond and Cahaldriel had said. Her mind spinning, she tried to make sense of what happened.

_He called me by name. He said that the Elvenking spoke highly of me. Lord Elrond spoke to me, and told me that I have unusual fighting skill._

_And the Elvenking...what is the reason for this? Why does he single me out, time and time again? Why does he treat me different?_

_Why does _everyone_ treat me differently? Does he know something I don't? He is constantly acting as if there is something...more...in what he says than what I understand._

_Why am I so different? Why am I treated differently? Why does the Elvenking seem to think that I am special? _

_Why do _I_ think I'm special?_

* * *

"Cahaldriel, I just don't understand," Tauriel said as they hurried to return to their posts.

"What do you mean, _mellon_?"

"I get the feeling that there is something I don't know. I can't place it, though."

Cahaldriel paused, contemplating. "You know, I never really noticed it, but people do seem to treat you differently, don't they? You should ask my grandmother, she knew your mother. She might be able to help you."

"Thanks,_ mellon nin_."

* * *

"Adreh?" Taureil called, looking around for the head healer. "Adreh?"

The tall black haired elf hurried into view, wiping calloused hands on her apron. "Yes, child?"

She took a deep breath. "I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Tauriel! Come, sit down. I trust you have heard about Lord Elrond's arrival? The whole kingdom is in uproar!" She pulled out to comfortable looking chairs, and urged Tauriel to sit.

She sat. "Did-did you know my mother?"

The smile cooled slightly. "Of course I did, my dear. Of course I did. She was one of my favorites, Audriel was." Gray eyes bored into green. "Why are you asking?"

"Because...because I think that there is something that I don't know about. About_ her_. About _me_."

Adreh settled back. "Well, being an orphan, I would guess that you know very little about your mother. Tell me, what do you know?"

"I know that she looked like me, and that she fought like me, and that she acted like me."

"You are right, Tauriel. Audriel was like you in many ways, but there are many thing that are different about you and her. Your face, for example. Her face was shaped like a heart, and her build was different. Your face is sharper, cleaner, with high cheekbones. And you are much taller than her." Adreh paused, then went on. "She, too, was a guard, but she did not quite have your skill with a blade."

"Who was she, really?"

"She was a Silvan elf, Tauriel, but there were those that said she was a different type, compared to the rest of us. Some said she was unnatural." She shrugged. "Myself, I saw a girl who was perhaps one of the most adept sword fighters this kingdom has ever seen. I never understood why Oropher pushed her away. She was a marvel."

"The old Elvenking turned her away?"

"Yes, he did. Something happened between his son and Audriel, some sort of scandal. Some said she was expecting his child. I think differently. I think that she had taken up with his son's best friend, and that Audriel was expecting _his_ child."

"She knew the Elvenking's _son_?"

"That is correct. She left the kingdom when she wedded to another Silvan. And then you came."

Cold chills raced up Tauriel's back. "Who was the friend?" she whispered.

"He had many friends, being royalty. I do not know."

She paled. "_No_. It can't be."

"No one will ever know the truth. Your mother took it to her grave. I think that the Elvenking is trying to protect you, shield you from the truth. It remains to be seen what will happen when Enaril resigns."

Numbly, Tauriel stood. "Thank you, Adreh. I will need to think." She inhaled deeply. "And I need to talk to the Elvenking."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! R&amp;R, please!**


	14. Fire & Ice

**This chapter is the longest I have written so far in this story, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! As promised, there are slightly more romantic tones to this chapter, and I have some good drama in there as well :) We have reached over FIFTY reviews! I can't believe it! Thanks so much, y'all, you're AWESOME!**

* * *

One hour later, Tauriel had sufficiently recovered from her nasty shock to be mad at Thranduil.

Actually, furious was a better word.

She stormed towards the Elvenking's chambers, knowing full-well that he would not appreciate being interrupted with Lord Elrond here. She also did not care.

_He's lied to me_, she seethed. _He's told me stories about my mother, told me things that are not true. And I believed him! I have spent my whole life believing him!_

Still raging, she burst into Thranduil's room. He and Lord Elrond were sitting, drinking wine and discussing defensive strategies. Thranduil looked up. "Yes, Tauriel?"

"I need to talk to you," she said through gritted teeth. "Alone. Now."

The Elvenking did not look happy with her. "You realize that I am talking to Lord Elrond?"

"Yes," Tauriel said impatiently.

Elrond stood, laying a hand on Thrandui's shoulder. "I would be happy to step outside for a minute, Thranduil. Talk to your guard, something is obviously bothering her." He walked away.

Thranduil now looked quite angry. As soon as Lord Elrond had left, he rounded on Tauriel. "Well? What could_ possibly_ be so important that you had to come and both me? At this time of night?"

Completely loosing her temper, Tauriel vented her mingled rage and confusion on him. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I've been lied to! By you!"

"I do not lie, something that you should realize, Tauriel."

"Don't lie!" she ranted, pacing back and forth. "_Don't lie!_ Tell me the truth, then, about _her_!"

The color slowly drained from his face.

"And don't tell me that I'm not ready! I have spent my whole life thinking of her, of wishing that I knew her! Tell me!"

"Who are you speaking of?" Thranduil said slowly.

"_My mother!"_

_No. Not this. Not now. _"You will speak to me as others do," he said sharply. "I am the Elvenking, and I do not appreciate your tone or your actions."

"I don't care!" Tauriel cried. "I know who you are! But unlike you, I have no knowledge of my family! It has been hidden from me my whole life-by you!"

Her rage was slowly melting him down. _She needs to know_, part of his mind whispered. _Don't tell her_, another part hissed. _She's not ready_.

Ignoring his thoughts, he gave in to the urge to raise his voice. "Silence!" he thundered. "Do not speak to me as you are now!"

Tauriel. slowly coming to her senses, ground her teeth. "I. Want. An answer. From you."

"You know nothing of what you speak," Thranduil hissed. "You know nothing of your mother, you know nothing of your family? I do not have answers for you! Seek them elsewhere!"

"You knew my mother," she said quietly. "I know you did."

_Audriel. _"Yes," he said heavily, "I did, many, many years ago."

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_No._

"Then," Tauriel cried, "why won't you tell me what she was like! Who she was! Who_ I_ am!"

Something clicked into place. "Why do you care so much about her?" _She knows_, he realized. _She knows, at least, that all is not right. After all these years, she knows_.

"Because she was my _mother_," she stressed.

"Why do you seek answers from me?" the Elvenking said, gray eyes burning into hers, trying to regain his composure. "Perhaps there is a reason for this...sudden _interest_...in your mother?"

It was Tauriel's turn to falter. _ I can't tell him, if he won't be honest with me_. "I-I was talking to the healers." She lifted her chin defiantly.

_Curse Adreh_! "The healers do not know all that goes on," he said icily.

"Well, then, tell me what she was like, and what happened to her!"

Thranduil dropped all pretenses. "You are not ready," he said. "I have raised you to control your temper, to master your feelings. I have obviously failed. Perhaps you are even more like your mother than I realized. I failed to master her as well."

* * *

Tears of rage raced down Tauriel's cheeks as she walked numbly back to her chambers. There was something about the Elvenking that made her feel a child, and his parting words had been the last straw.

_"I have raised you to control your temper, to master your feelings. I have obviously failed_."

She broke into a run, trying to block out all thought from her mind.

_He is right_, something whispered. _He is right when he says that you have no control over your emotions._

As she reached her chambers, she stumbled across Cahaldriel.

"Tauriel!" her friend cried, looking shocked. "What is wrong?"

The dam broke. "Everything," Tauriel gasped, fresh tears falling. "Everything and nothing. Cahaldriel, I don't know anything about my mother. A-and something happened with her and the Elvenking, but I don't know what, and he won't tell me!"

"It's all right, Tauriel. It's all right," Cahaldriel said, patting Tauriel awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks, Cahaldriel," Tauriel sniffed, calming.

"Now," the elleth said hesitantly, "Ahnae just told me that you are to be on duty tonight, along with the prince. Are you all right with that?"

Tauriel nodded woodenly. "Yes. When?"

"In one hour," Cahaldriel answered. "I'm going to finish our dresses for the feast." She moved away, leaving Tauriel standing alone by her room.

* * *

A knock sounded on the heavy door as Tauriel frantically tried to tame her hair into the usual braids. She cursed, giving up on her hair and tucking it behind her ears as she went to answer the door.

Opening it, she saw Legolas standing nervously with his fist raised to knock again. "Yes?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "I came to let you know that you are supposed to be on duty with me tonight."

"Yes, I know," Tauriel said, gesturing for him to come inside. He did so. "Cahaldriel already told me."

"Good." He looked relieved.

"I was just about to come," she continued, "as soon as I finished trying to braid my hair. Cahaldriel cut it a while back, and she didn't seem to help with it much." Tauriel turned away, trying to find her cloak.

"I see," Legolas said, staring at her hair. "I didn't notice."

Tauriel shrugged. "Neither did anyone else. I don't care though." She continued rifling through her clothing, then swore again. "I can't find the silly thing! Sorry," she added, grinning sheepishly.

Legolas smiled back. "I don't care. Don't let my father catch you, though."

The grin slipped off her face, replaced by cold, hard anger. "I will not."

Looking slightly startled, Legolas looked at her again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned towards the exit. "Are you ready? I suppose I will go without a cloak tonight, as I can not seem to find mine."

"I am."

They left, making their way out of the kingdom until they had reached the massive gates. Slipping outside, they stood, alert, watching and listening for any signs of trouble.

"You know," Legolas said an hour later, "I have never seen you with your hair down before."

"I do not usually have it down," Tauriel replied. "Cahaldriel braids it for me."

"_Cahaldriel_ does?"

She flushed. "I am horrible at anything that has to do with hair, food, or clothing."

"You still managed to braid your mare's mane quite nicely," he reminded her. "You should not be so hard on yourself."

"Her name is Sianye'," she told him. "And Cahaldriel helped me with that."

"Oh."

The silence continued for several more minutes.

"Lord Elrond showed unusual interest in you," Legolas said conversationally. "Why do you think that is?"

Tauriel stiffened noticeably. "I do not know."

"Now that I think about it, my father seems to pay more attention to you as well," he mused.

Her lips tightened.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, looking at her. "You have seemed a bit upset all evening."

"No," she hurriedly said, "nothing is wrong."

He folded his arms. "I don't believe you. _Ada_ has also been quite upset this evening. Did you have a fight with him?"

She did not answer him. A chilly breeze stirred the trees. Tauriel shivered slightly, wrapping her arms tighter around her torso.

"Are you cold?" he said, distracted momentarily.

"No," she said again, and turned away.

Five minutes later, Tauriel was still shivering. Taking a few paces forward, Legolas tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like my cloak?"

"_No_!" Tauriel burst out. "I do not want your cloak!"

"You look like you could use it," he commented. "Why don't we trade positions? That way you'll be getting the least amount of wind."

She relaxed, obviously relieved. "Thank you."

"You never answered my question," Legolas reminded her. "Did you have a fight with my father?"

Silence.

"If you could answer, it would be appreciated."

"Fine," she muttered. He turned, and saw that she looked defeated. No, weary. Old. "Yes, I had a fight with him. Happy?"

"You don't have to use that tone," Legolas said, studying her face. Tauriel's normally bright green eyes were dull, and her eyes were slightly red. "Have you been crying?" he asked, a small amount of wonder in his tone. Reaching out, he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

She started, jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing what he had done.

"No, it's all right," Tauriel said, voice weary. "I have had a hard day."

The next few hours passed in silence, but Legolas realized that he had never before noticed just how green Tauriel's eyes were, or how bright her smile.

* * *

**R&amp;R, please! I hope you liked it!**


	15. Feeling

**Chapter fifteen! Over SIXTY reviews! I love y'all! **

**This chapter is not very...original. To me, it feels a bit boring, but it's the best I was able to grind out. I think I might be getting writers block. :/**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! If not, no worries, definitely not one of my best!**

* * *

_"You need to listen to me," she said, eyes wide._

_I shook my head. "No. You listen to me."_

_Tears pooled in her eyes as she shook her head, biting her lip. "Fine. Go ahead."_

_"Listen to me, Audriel," I said urgently. "My father is angry. He knows. You have to leave. You have no other choice!"_

_"Yes, I do!" she cried defiantly. "I want to stay!"_

_"You can't, though! You have to understand!" I pleaded._

_"No," she said, and shook her head. "I have to stay. There is no other choice for me."_

_"Why, though? You will be safe elsewhere!"_

_"No, Thranduil. You don't understand. I am-"_

* * *

The Elvenking forced himself to wake, hands trembling as he fought to hold the glamour. The dreams were getting worse. She was always there, in the back of his mind, always taunting him.

Now, though, she always was urging him him to reveal her secret to Tauriel. _Or,_ he thought, _it could just be my imagination that is creating the dreams_.

Tauriel.

She was so much like her mother. Not in the shape of her face, perhaps-she got that from her father-but her soul. And her eyes. Oh, gods, her eyes. Every time he had looked into Audriel's eyes, he was lost. It was no different with her daughter. He had to fight to keep free from them.

He picked up his crown. It was autumn now, and his headpiece was characteristically made of red and gold leaves and twigs, to honor the season.

He knew that Audriel would have wanted for her daughter to know. But somehow, he could not bring himself to tell Tauriel.

Of course, she would eventually find out herself. There were plenty of his people who had been around when the scandal hit. Many of them were friends with Tauriel.

He chose a tunic, silver and high-necked, and then put black robes on over it.

Black, for the sadness and despair he felt.

Lord Elrond would not understand. No-one would understand.

He paused again, by the basin of rose-water, and looked down. His face, forever young, stared back at him. He remembered how Audriel had always teased him about his face. And then he turned away.

* * *

"_No_, Cahaldriel, I do not want to wear that one. For goodness sakes, it's purple!" Tauriel argued.

"You're going to hate all of them, so there's no point in me trying to find one you like," Cahaldriel countered. She sighed. "Tauriel, if you're forced to go somewhere, you might as well have fun."

"I wouldn't mind maybe two feasts a year! But three in four months?!"

"He had no choice, Tauriel. Lord Elrond came."

"Still!"

"Just put on the dress, Tauriel. And when we get there, behave."

"I know how to act," she said, annoyed.

"Sometimes you act like a child."

"I do not!"

Cahaldriel shrugged. "I'm hoping you won't. Now, put on the dress!"

"How about that one?" Tauriel motioned to a green dress in the very back. "It looks more comfortable. And it's a sensible color."

Her friend cast a appraising eye over it. "Very well."

Somewhat mollified, Tauriel slipped into the moss-green dress and laced it up herself. The neck was a deep V, and the sleeves were loose with strips of fabric draped from them. Silver designs adorned the bodice.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Cahaldriel asked and Tauriel struggled to tie the laces.

"Because you always try and strangle me," Tauriel said.

"Here" The elleth succeeded in wrestling them from Tauriel's grasp and pulling them tighter. "See? So much easier." She tied them.

"Not for me!"

"Deal with it." Cahaldriel quickly brushed out Tauriel's hair, pulled it back from her face, and plunked a silver headpiece on top of her friend's head. "Done. Now, put on your shoes and fasten the necklace, and we can go."

"Where are my shoes?" Tauriel asked, looking around as she reached back and fastened the clasp of her chain.

"I have no idea."

They searched for the slippers, unsuccessfully. Cahaldriel was disappointed, while Tauriel was delighted.

"Now I can wear my boots!" she said, pulling them on.

Cahaldriel looked on, disgruntled.

* * *

"Remember," Cahaldriel said excitedly, "you have to dance. And don't make a fool of yourself!"

"I won't," Tauriel responded grumpily, pulling at the sleeves. "Now, can we get this over with?"

They entered, and immediately chatter engulfed them. Cahaldriel disappeared, and Tauriel stood awkwardly to the side. Minutes passed as she watched her fellow guards, and she found herself wishing for some company.

"You look happy," someone said sarcastically.

Tauriel turned, glaring into Leniyaen's face. "Yes, that's right, I'm very happy. Now, go. Leave me alone."

"Now, that is quite rude. You don't want to dance with me?"

"_No, I do not_!" she hissed back. "Leave!"

"You could ask me nicely," Leniyaen said, faking hurt at her words.

"Fine," she responded through gritted teeth. "Please. Leave. Me. Alone."

"I don't think that's quite nice enough," he said in a sing-song tone. "Ask again please."

She blew up. "No, I'm not going to ask again!" she growled. "Leave, before I decide to draw my daggers and challenge you to a duel!"

He looked mildly impressed. "You have _daggers_ on you?"

_Of course I do! I never go anywhere without them_! "Yes, I do, and I'm not afraid to use them!" _An empty threat_, she thought, _but hopefully he'll believe me_.

"Can I see them?"

"No, you cannot, and if _you_ aren't going to leave, then _I_ will."

She moved away, ignoring Lenyaen as he tried to follow her. Backing into a corner, she realized that this was an isolated spot where no one would bother her. _And_, she thought cheerfully, _if no-one asks me to dance I wont get blamed for not dancing_!

Time passed slowly. She watched as Cahaldriel danced by, talking with a ellon. _No one has found me yet_...

And then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"_What_!?" she snapped, whirling, expecting to see Leniyaen. Instead, it was someone she did not know. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were a...friend." Friend_, haha_!

"Excuse me," he said, "but I was wondering if you would like to dance, my lady."

Tauriel regarded him suspiciously. "And who are you?"

"I am Estelin, my lady." He bowed. "And you are...?"

_The ellon that every elleth is talking about_? "Tauriel," she said with some relief. "My name is Tauriel." Faking cheerfulness, she nodded. "And I would be honored."

Estelin bowed again, and took her arm. "You have great skill with a sword," he said as he led her away. "I have seen you practicing. It would be interesting to fight you."

Anger boiled up inside her. "Yes, well," she said with a fake smile, "I have practiced all my life. It is something of a tradition."

"I see." He spun her around. "And do you enjoy archery?"

"No, I do not," she admitted.

They continued talking, and Tauriel realized that her friend was right: dancing was not quite as bad as she had thought.

Across the room, Legolas watched her and Estelin, fighting the jealousy that was brewing in his heart. _She has the right to talk to others_, he told himself. _You are not her only friend. _

And then, _Why does it bother you so much, anyway_?

* * *

**R&amp;R, please! :))**


	16. Racing

**Wow...lots of reviews AGAIN! I'm so glad y'all enjoyed it! **

**I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, and I think that the next one will be fun as well. I hope you feel the same way! Enjoy!**

* * *

One month after Lord Elrond left, Enaril officially resigned, leaving the five sectors of guards to fend for themselves until further notice.

Unsurprisingly, Estelin was chosen to be the new Captain of the Guard. It was unclear whether his leadership would be permanent.

Tauriel, meanwhile, was still avoiding the Elvenking.

"I don't want to talk to him," she complained to Legolas. "And he keeps on sending me orders to appear before him. I can't tell you how difficult it is to find a new excuse each time."

Legolas slung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "Maybe you should just talk to him."

Tauriel gave a unladylike snort.

Sianye' tossed her head, whickering softly. Colsthian squealed, pawing the ground, eager to go.

"Hush, girl," Tauriel said. "We'll move out in a minute." She mounted smoothly, checking the stirrups and adjusting the reins in her hands. "Are you ready?" The comment was directed towards Legolas.

He nodded, and mounted. His stallion's ears were flat against his head as Sianye' faced him. The two horses had been rivals from the start.

Just as they were about to move out, someone called them back.

"_Yes?"_ Tauriel said, wheeling her mare.

It was Estelin. "Perhaps I could join you, my lady?"

She ground her teeth. _This is getting out of hand. I can hardly go on duty without him following me_. She grinned, a plan forming in her head. "You may, but bring your best horse."

* * *

"Since when did anyone call you _my lady_?" Legolas hissed, watching the new Captain adjusting the stirrups on his bay stallion.

"Since the last feast," Tauriel whispered back. "And stop harping on about it. I have a plan, and if you go along with it then he should leave us alone. It is getting quite wearing, to be honest."

"Well, what is it?"

Tauriel quickly outlined it for him, completely ignoring Estelin, who had mounted and was ready to go. "Got it?" she finished.

Legolas gave the affirmative.

"Then let's move out!"

* * *

Once moving, Sianye' was extremely fast. She had the stamina to lope for hours on end, but could still go full steam ahead when needed. Colsthian, by comparison, was huge, and could move tirelessly, but when the time came to really run, he would break down quickly.

The Captain's horse was in between the other two animals, and was continually jostled as they move into him around the corners. A medium sized bay, with a white star on his forehead and three white stockings, he was a beautiful animal.

Tauriel glanced over at Legolas, who gave a short nod.

"Okay," she said, "here's where we usually race." She halted Sianye', pointing ahead to a small, open clearing. The grass was smooth, and deceivingly thick. If you took the short way around, you would find yourself in an area riddled with holes. And you had to know how to navigate the usual stretch that they used, or you would almost certainly loose the race.

Tauriel, who had ridden the route often before racing Legolas, had an advantage over both of them. She could practically ride it in her sleep.

All three trotted their horses to the starting line, and Tauriel whispered to Sianye'. Her horse knew what to do.

"Are you ready?" she asked her companions. They both nodded. "Very well. On three. One...two...three!"

Sianye' shot forward, leaving Colsthian in the dust. But the bay leaped ahead as well.

Legolas settled the stallion into an easy lope, a fair distance behind. His strategy was to wait. Estelin, was bent over his horse's neck, urging him forward. Tauriel watched him. The bay would not last long at this pace.

Sianye' continued to keep up the blazing pace, and as they neared the finish line, Legolas made his move. With a few words and a gentle nudge, the stallion blasted forward, roaring towards the bay and passing him.

Estelin pushed forward once again, and now the two stallions were neck and neck.

Tauriel was still pulling ahead, and her mare pricked her ears slightly, tasting victory. Suddenly, she stumbled. A branch had fallen on the path, and now it was impairing Sianye's ability to run. Cursing, Tauriel urged her forward across the finish line, and flung herself out of the saddle, kneeling at her mare's feet.

"Oh, goodness," she breathed. Her mare's pastern was sliced, not deeply, but enough to cause damage.

Legolas pounded up, dismounting quickly. "What is it?"

"Sianye'. Her foot got caught in a branch. I'm not sure how bad it is. I won't be able to ride her."

Estelin arrived, horse lathered and wheezing slightly. "What is wrong?"

"My horse," Tauriel said. She stood, holding onto the reins with one hand. "I need to clean it, and bind it. She can not be ridden." Gently pulling on the reins, she watched carefully as Sianye' hobbled forward, favoring the injured leg.

Legolas was already searching for the herbs and plants he knew that Tauriel would need. Finding several, he ripped a piece of his cloak and handed them wordlessly to Tauriel.

She immediately started cleaning and binding the wound, chewing on a leaf and putting the paste onto the cloth. "There. It will be a long time before I will be able to ride her, but I believe she will recover."

She looked around.

"Now, I will have to ride with one of you," she said, blowing softly into the mare's nose.

"You can ride with me," Estelin volunteered instantly, pulling his winded mount forward. The animal snorted.

Legolas gave the other elf a disparaging glance. "I do not think that will work," he said softly, trying to ignore the monster that had awakened in his heart. "Your horse seems quite tired, and is much smaller. Tauriel will ride with me."

Tauriel gave him a relieved look.

Pulling Colsthian toward her, he looked at her. "Would you prefer back or front?"

"What?"

"_Back or front_," Legolas repeated. "Would you like to ride in the back or front?"

"Um...in the back." She turned to Estelin, who was looking decidedly sour. "You will have to lead Sianye', my friend," she said, and handed over the reins. "Go easy on her."

The monster roared. "Let us go," Legolas said abruptly. "We must be back before nightfall."

* * *

As Colsthian loped smoothly down the trail, Legolas tried to ignore the satisfaction he felt. Estelin, behind them, was going slowly, leading the injured mare. Tauriel was mounted up behind him, moving in perfect time with the horse, hands gripping his waist lightly. It couldn't get any better.

Tauriel looked back, grinning. "Well, it worked. Kind of."

He nodded. "Yes, it did. He is out of our way. Can you believe him? He actually abandoned his duty as Captain for a day to follow us! On our days off!"

She grimaced. "Yes, I actually can."

"What do you see in him, anyway?"

She was instantly on the defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ignore the obvious, Tauriel. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then you should know that he is completely smitten with you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. He is not smitten with me. And I pray he never is!"

_That's a relief_. "You are ignoring the obvious, Tauriel."

"I am not. Why don't you just drop it?"

"Very well."

They rode on in silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is gonna be action packed, and might be a while in coming. We're going to see more romantic sides, some fighting, and...well...a lot of stuff :) R&amp;R, please!**


	17. Battle

**Chapter seventeen! A BIG, HUGE shout out to all my reviewers! I love y'all! To answer some questions...**

**ElvesRule-In my portrayal of Tauriel, she does not really notice things like a handsome ellon. She is focused on ability most of the time, and when Estelin asked her to dance she was distracted slightly.  
Geekend-Estelin is decended from Sindarins (his father, Enaril, was Thranduil's friend), so he has pretty much the same hair/eye color as Legolas.  
**

**Also, do y'all feel that Tauriel is getting too Mary-Sue-ish? I have no problem with Mary Sues, but I don't want this story to be one.**

**As promised, lots of action! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"My lord, I beg you. Tell her."_

_"She is not ready, my friend. I cannot."_

_"She needs to know. I am departing from her world, and she will not be within my sight daily again. Please, tell her."_

_"When the moon has reached its height three times, she will know."_

* * *

The elf arrived breathless, and as pale as snow.

"Orcs..." he gasped, "Orcs, borders. Coming...fast."

Estelin shot up, silvery hair flying back. "How soon will the reach us? We must inform the Elvenking immediately."

"Day and a half," he wheezed back. "Sooner."

"Be clear!" Estelin said sharply. "This is no laughing matter! _Are or are they not moving fast, and will they or will they not arrive within a day and a half_?"

The ellon had gotten his breath back. "Yes, sir...coming fast, and will...be here within a day...and a half."

Estelin paced back and forth, brow furrowed. "Go and find Tauriel. When you have done so, tell her to go to the Elvenking immediately, and that there is a threat to the Greenwood. The Elvenking seems to have a...fondness...for her."

The elf hesitated.

"_Now_!"

He moved quickly away.

* * *

Tauriel stormed up the stairs towards the Elvenking's chambers.

_I. Don't. Like. Estelin_, she thought furiously, in time to her footsteps. _I. Don't. Like_...

She pounded on the door, still repeating the words in her head.

Several seconds later, it opened. Thranduil was standing there with an expression of mingled anger and confusion. "Yes, Tauriel?" The words were almost a hiss.

She snapped to attention. "My lord, we have received reports that there is a large pack of Orcs on our borders, moving fast. We request permission to engage."

"No."

"But my lord, they are approaching our borders!"

"It is of no great importance."

Tauriel's eyes flashed. "No great importance! My lord, no disrespect intended, but you are ignoring danger to your people!"

"They are not a danger to us," he said calmly.

_Gaaah!_ "Yes, my lord, they are! The scout says that they were moving quite fast, and that they seek a way into our realm without being detected."

"They obviously failed."

"Yes, my lord, for now! But by the time we realize that they are closing in, it may be to late! I beg you, do not let them encroach on our lands! We have both suffered losses at the hands of Orcs, I know, and why risk more blood being spilled?"

The Elvenking froze. "_What_ did you say?"

"I'm sorry, my lord?"

"_What did you say?"_ he repeated, voice dangerously low.

"That we have both lost loved ones at their hands, my lord."

"You did," he growled, "I did not." _I never loved her_.

"My lord, surely-"

"Enough, Tauriel. You may be right. Permission given." _Anything, anything to stop her_...

Tauriel bowed low. "Thank you, my lord. We will engage at dawn."

She left the room, leaving the Elvenking standing, staring at nothing, remembering the past.

* * *

"Left flank, move into position!" Estelin ordered, voice hushed. "Right flank, stand back."

Tauriel readied her bow, trying to ignore her nerves.

"Left flank, prepare to fire!"

She drew back the bowstring, taking careful aim at the sentries below. Legolas and Leniyaen, beside her, did the same. Tauriel was half expecting Leniyaen to knock her arm as she fired.

"Left flank, _fire_!"

She released, and watched as her arrow hissed down towards the oblivious Orcs. They _thunked_ into the sentries, and Tauriel was relieved to see hers make its mark. They fell with strangled roars.

As fast as possible, she readied another arrow, took aim, and fired again.

It missed by what looked like mere inches.

Swearing softly, she plucked another from the quiver and sent it hissing after the first. This time, it reached its mark and buried itself firmly in the heart of the Orc. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Archers, stand back!" The command came loudly-too loudly. Down in the camp, Orcs were stirring. Dawn was breaking quickly now, and there were others down in the camp, quickly and efficiently taking out the Orcs as they piled out.

"Tauriel!" Estelin barked. "I want you down there!"

_I suppose that was intended as a compliment_, she thought wryly, slipping down towards the fight.

Drawing her twin swords, she crouched low, sliding to the side. Something came barreling towards her, and she judged from its smell that it was an Orc. She stabbed once, than with a swipe freed its head from the body. It slid to the ground with a crunch.

Stomach tingling with anticipation for a real fight, she move towards where the other elves were fighting.

Sounds were blurring in her ears now. Orcs started to engage her, and she neatly decapitated them as she raced by. Vaguely, she heard the shouted order for all to engage in combat. There was blood on her hands, Orc blood. She heard the whine of arrows, and the growls of the Orcs. Some of her fellows were shouting.

She was loosing focus. An Orc nearly got a swipe in before she cut of his hand, and she had to jump several attempted blows to her legs.

_Mother did this, once._

The thought was frozen in her mind, and she stood panting, not caring about the battle raging around her.

_She fought like this. She defended our home. She defended _me_. _

_I cannot fail her_

_I cannot._

"_Tauriel_!" someone shouted, and an arrow whizzed past her arm to meet its mark behind her. An Orc, sneaking up on her.

"Legolas," she breathed. "Thank you." And then everything was clear again. The howls and cries around her, the sting of sweat in her eyes, the smell of battle sharp in her nose, all became real once more.

Another of the beasts was trying to attack her, but she plucked a dagger from its sheath and threw it. It sunk deep into the forehead of the hideous looking _orch_.

"Don't..even.._think_ about it!" she gasped as Legolas grasped her arm, trying to drag her away. "I need my dagger!" Breaking free, she jerked it from the Orc's forhead and wiped it clean, sheathing it after she had done so.

"What came over you?!" Legolas demanded.

"I..do not know," Tauriel admitted. "Everything became blurred. I couldn't focus. I would be dead now if not for you."

"You must pay attention! We can not afford mistakes like that."

"I am sorry. It will not happen again."

He released her. "Good."

The fighting was quieter now. Most of the _orchs_ were dead, and there were minimal losses on their side. She moved to help another of her friends, the daze that had occupied her brain earlier gone.

Estelin appeared, riding his bay. "What are our losses?" he asked, sliding down from the saddle.

"Nice of him to stay out of the way," Tauriel muttered to Cahaldriel. Her friend rolled her eyes.

Another elf came to his side. "Small, sir. Eight wounded, one possibly mortally. We need to get them to the healers."

Estelin sucked in his breath. "Very well." The other guards started appearing, many bedraggled and with minor cuts. But two were supporting another.

Tauriel looked closer.

She gasped. "_Leniyaen_."

Beside her, Cahaldriel inhaled sharply.

Leniyaen, who had always been so rude to her, was now injured, perhaps mortally. Leniyaen, whom she had taught swordplay. Leniyaen, who had been a promising fighter.

"Mount up," the Captain called.

Moving without thinking, Tauriel did so. Sianye' was quivering slightly, copper coat drenched in sweat. They had ridden hard during the night, and the mare was finally wearing down.

_Leniyaen. Leniyaen. Leniyaen_, her mind chanted. She shook herself. _Stop it_.

"Move out."

Tauriel nudged her mare gently. "Come on, girl. Let's go home."

* * *

**Sooo...thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**Also, I have some new developments coming up soon in this story, so be prepared!**

_**Orch-Sindarin for Orc. I think.**_


	18. Facing the Past

**Folks, listen up! With chapter eighteen, I am bringing in even more Audriel/Thranduil scenes, relieving you of some questions (hopefully!), and a bit more that I'm to lazy to type. Ahem.**

**So, fair warning, readers! In response to my reviewers (I love y'all!)...**  
**Jessie Rae Baby-I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! Aaannd...well, if your hunch is right, congratulations! No hints, though :)**  
**Pam-Glad you liked it! I might end up doing that in the future, but definitely not in the next few chapters.**  
**Proud2bGeek-Well, I have something planned for Estelin, but not for a few more chapters. We have some history to cover with Tauriel first, I think.**  
**Ronan, secondbreakfast (love that name!), nekio, Mojanjo, and guest (you know who you are!), THANK YOU for reviewing! It means so much to me, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Hands trembling slightly, the Elvenking picked up the book. Small, and bound in dark leather, it looked old.

It was.

As Thranduil opened the cracked, dusty cover, he prepared himself for what he knew was writen within. The book seemed to whisper of the old times, of Audriel, of pain, and of love.

For almost a thousand years, he had avoided reading this again. The loss of her, her death, and the arrival of her daughter had all been to much. But Tauriel had the right to know, and he had a promise to keep. Her father had trusted him, and him alone with that information. He could not let him down.

* * *

"Adreh?" Tauriel called.

The healer moved forward. "Yes, child?"

"Can you tell me more about my mother?"

Adreh pursed her lips, frowning slightly. "Why? Are you not happy with what you do know about her? The Elvenking was not pleased with me for telling you so much."

"Please," Tauriel said softly. "I need to know. The Elvenking will not tell me, and nothing is clear anymore for me."

"I cannot tell you, child," Adreh said, shaking her head gently.

Tauriel's face fell. "Can you just tell me who the Elvenking's closest friends were, back then?"

"Perhaps that is a good compromise," the healer conceded. "Very well, Tauriel." Adreh sat down, folding slim hands in her lap. "As far as I can remember, the Elvenking had only three close friends. Esnelan, Thraynen, and Enaril. He went almost everywhere with them. I can very clearly remember Thraynen stealing herbs from my supplies, trying to avoid letting Oropher know that those three had been up to mischief."

"And...who spent the most time with my mother?" Tauriel breathed.

Adreh frowned. "I cannot say. Everyone wanted to be noticed by your mother. She was beautiful, and full of laughter. It was impossible to be in the same room with her, and not be happy." She considered her folded hands. "You know, Tauriel, you have many of the same qualities that Audriel had."

"I do? I mean, I know that I look like her, kind of."

She smiled. "More than just that, Tauriel."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, child? Have you seen your face? You are full of light, Tauriel. You stand out. There is something about you that your mother had as well, and that no one was-is-ever able to place. Do you remember your mother at all?"

Tauriel shook her head. "No."

The healer frowned again, clearly disappointed. "Then you will not understand what I mean. All others seemed to pale in comparison with her. At the last feast, every eye was on you. You are the envy of many."

"Is that why Cahaldriel keeps on telling me to dress up, and fix my hair? She's trying to help me see myself?"

"Cahaldriel is the one who was poisoned by a spider?"

Tauriel nodded.

"Yes, I can see her doing that. She is a kind soul, that elleth." Adreh rose, pouring water into a basin and putting strips of cloth into it. "Have you ever smelt the fragrance of a mithrîn flower?"

"No."

"Some say that it can bring back memories that you have forgotten. If you are willing, take this piece of cloth and inhale its fragrance."

Tauriel stood as well, leaning over the basin. It smelled like mint, with an undertone of grass and moss. "I'll do it."

Adreh gave her a look before picking up the strip of cloth and handing it to Tauriel. "Inhale deeply."

She did so, and nothing changed. "What is supposed to happen?"

"Reach back into your memories. Search for anything about your mother. You may find nothing, or everything."

* * *

"_Listen to me, my daughter. You must make your way to the Greenwood, to your home. The Elvenking will protect you, and love you as he once loved me. Take this," Audriel said, handing her daughter a small sword and a pair of daggers. "Be strong."_

_"Mother, no! I want to stay with you!"_

_"I will always be with you, in spirit. Go, now, while you still have time." She kissed the elleth's forehead, and turned away, nocking an arrow._

* * *

Tauriel's eyes snapped open, sweat covering her forehead. "Mother..." she gasped.

Adreh was at her side, and removed the cloth from Tauriel's clenched hand. "Did you find something?"

A single tear ran down her cheek. "Yes. Yes, I did. Mother told me to go...go to the Greenwood. She told me something about how the Elvenking will love me, and something that I can't remember any more."

The healer sat back. "I am glad. It is not right for you to have no memory of her. What, exactly, did you see, in your memories?"

"Smoke. Lots of smoke. And mother gave me a sword," she added, looking down at her lap. "A sword," she said again, slowly. "A sword, and a pair of daggers! The ones I have now!" She stood quickly, head spinning with this new knowledge. Fingering the metal, she whispered, "Thank you, Adreh."

* * *

Legolas watched as Tauriel nocked an arrow, and then sent it whistling into the bull's eye. He hesitated, but then remembered how angry she got when people watched her practice without her knowledge.

"Tauriel?" he called.

She spun quickly around, tensed for a fight, but then relaxed. "What?"

"Would you care for a friendly contest, between us? With a bow and arrow."

She sighed, and he noticed that she looked exhausted. "I'm not sure, Legolas. I don't have much energy right now. I just talked to the healers, and found some things out that I didn't know before."

"Like what?"

She looked at him. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, Legolas!" she snapped, and then inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't feel like it tonight, okay? Maybe later. I have to go now." She picked up her quiver, jerked the arrow from the target, and left.

Legolas stared after her. _What's going on_?

* * *

**If you did not read the A.N. at the top, please do so! This chapter is a tad shorter than I would like, so I'll try and make up for it with a nice long one next time. By chapter 21, we should know who Tauriel's father is!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and R&amp;R, please!**


	19. Reflection

**Wow. Like, really big wow. **

**THIS STORY HAS ALMOST REACHED 100 REVIEWS!**

**Ahem. Yeah. Thanks soooo much to all my readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers! This story would not be what it is today without you :) **

**Anyway, about the chapter.**  
**This is a really emotional chapter, and I don't feel like the Legolas/Tauriel scene is really that good, but I wasn't able to grind out anything better :/ So until I do, this is what we're stuck with. And please don't ask me to show you my other attempts...totally embarrassing and completely awful.**

**Moving on...**

* * *

"Tauriel, what's going on? Don't look at me like that, something is obviously bothering you."

"Just let it go, Legolas," she said.

He stopped walking and faced her. "No, I'm not going to let it go this time. You look horrible, and you aren't acting right. Ever since my father fought with you, he has been distant towards me, and you are acting completely different. What happened to racing, to having archery and sword fighting contests?"

"Nothing happened," she answered. "I have not been feeling to well of late."

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly. "And?"

"And what?" Tauriel said, sounding exasperated.

"And what has been going on?"

"Nothing." She moved away from him.

He followed her. "Look, Tauriel. I'm your friend. Right? I will not make fun of you, I promise,_ mellon_."

She continued marching away from him.

"Please, Tauriel!"

She stopped again, and he was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. It was unheard of for Tauriel to actually _cry_.

_Okay_, he thought, _maybe I went about this wrong_. "Tauriel, I just want to know what's making you and my _Ada_ so upset. That's all."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped back, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're crying," he said, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, that's right, I'm crying. Go ahead, laugh."

"I would never laugh at you for crying," Legolas said softly. "In fact, crying can be good for you sometimes."

"Tell that to the others," she said bitterly.

"I would never tell them."

"Because you don't want to mess up your _perfect_ reputation as the Elvenking's son!"

"That's not true! I wasn't even talking about that!"

"It is! You think I don't see how you act around them, always showing off with your _famous_ archery skills, always acting so _nice_ and_ kind_..." She wiped her face with her arm, sniffing.

Legolas sighed, running a hand over his own face. "Tauriel, you're upset, and you probably aren't thinking over what you're saying."

_Just...go away. Leave me alone_. The tears were falling faster now, and she continued wiping them away. _Everything is confused, I don't even know who I am... Stop crying! _But she couldn't, and now she was sobbing softly as well.

Uncertain of what to do, Legolas led her over to a corner. "Are you all right?"

"No," she sobbed. "Everything is _wrong_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know who I am!" Tauriel cried, her tears replaced by anger.

Tentatively, Legolas patted her on the shoulder. _It's all very well when one of the smaller, weaker elleths starts to cry on my shoulder, but what are you supposed to do when one of the best fighters in the Greenwood starts sobbing their heart out_?

To his surprise, Tauriel leaned into his hand. "Thanks, _mellon nin_. And I'm sorry about what I said. You aren't like that...most of the time."

_That's more like Tauriel, _he thought with a grin_._

* * *

_Audriel sat with her back to a tree, listening to the hum of insects. Approaching her, Thranduil saw that she was holding a flower, twirling it in her fingers._

_"Trying to sneak up on me?"_

_He jumped slightly. "Well, yes."_

_Audriel grinned, and then scooted over to make room for him. "I don't understand why you still try and surprise me. The trees always give you away."_

_He sat down beside her, shoulder brushing hers. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well...they speak to me. Right now, the tree we're leaning on is whispering about how it wishes there would be more rain. It's thirsty. And that one," she continued, pointing to a small sapling, "is still very young. It's telling me that it wants to grow strong."_

_Thranduil stared at her. "Audriel," he said slowly, "Are you being serious?"_

_"Of course!" she said, sounding offended._

_He kept on looking at her._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Audriel said, glaring at him. "What am I doing?"_

_"Do you know what you're doing?" Thranduil asked her._

_"Doing what?"_

_"Well, I'll take that as a no. You're reading the trees, Audriel! Don't you understand? They're talking to you! You have a connection with them! Many would kill for the chance to do that! My father's connection to the woods is weakening. He says that they have chosen someone else. It could be you!"_

_"Have you gone daft?" she snorted. "I don't have a connection with the wood!"_

_"I cannot read them as you can, and as Ada's heir, I should be able to. But yet you, a Silvan elf, is speaking to them easily."_

_Audriel turned abruptly. "A lowly Silvan elf? That's what you think of me?"_

_"No, of course not, Audriel!" Thranduil said quickly. "You're a good friend, and an excellent fighter."_

_"And is that all?" she asked him, eyes icy. "That's all, after years-hundreds of years!-of our friendship? Just the friend you turn to when all others push you away?"_

_"No!" he said again._

_"I don't believe you," Audriel said, voice low and angry._

_"It is true, Audriel!" Thranduil protested._

_"It is not," she spat. "I am nothing to you. We used to be best friends. That is over. Go to your other companions, who are so much better than me." A tear slipped down her flushed cheek. "Go, go away."_

_"I will not, Audriel! You are still my friend, even if you think not."_

_"Liar!" Her harsh words grated across his ears as she stood quickly. "Do not lie to me, Thranduil! I have seen to much of your life to not know truth from falsehood." Audriel gasped for air, eyes narrowed to slits as her angry words poured forth. "Leave me be! I have no wish to see you again."_

* * *

Tears raced down the Elvenking's face as he pulled away from the painful memory.

_"Leave me be." _

The words echoed across centuries, and the pain was just as sharp as it had been before.

And then Tauriel's words flashed through his mind.

_"I have spent my whole life thinking of her, wishing that I knew her!"_

_Perhaps she would turn away from who her mother if she knew the truth_, he thought bitterly. _ Audriel turned bitter, and I do not wish for Tauriel to do the same. In time she will come to understand why I kept it from her for so long._

_Audriel was not who many thought she was._

_And she changed._

_She wanted more than she could get, and it turned the forest black, turned her away from her own people. I can not let Tauriel have that same fate._

_Tauriel._

_She is so much like her mother and yet so different. Few could match her spirit._

_She must know, eventually. She must know the whole story, not just the bits and pieces that others know. And I must be the one to tell her._

The Elvenking rose, motioning for a servant to come forth.

"Send for Tauriel."

* * *

**A cliffie, I know, but I either had to cut it off here or make it reeeeaallly long, so my apologies :) The next chapter should be up soon! If it isn't...well, I give you permission to shout at your computer screen as much as you like.**

**Hope you enjoy, and R&amp;R please!**


	20. The Truth

**Guys, I am SO, SO sorry it took me so long to update! I had a minor family emergency, and was typing on a phone, and...well, anyway, this is the long awaited chapter!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! We're in triple digits now! YAY!**

* * *

As Tauriel mounted the steps to the Elvenking's chambers, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

_The truth. I finally get the truth!_

_But do I want to know the truth? What if it destroys everything I have?_

_And how will I know if it really is the truth? What if he has spun a web of lies for me to get trapped in? What if nothing is really the truth, but another lie_?

She knocked firmly on the heavy door.

The Elvenking took his own sweet time opening it, and by the time he did annoyance was already bubbling in her gut.

But under his outer shell of composure, Thranduil was scared. Scared about what she would say, scared about what she would do.

Scared about the past becoming the present and the future.

"Tauriel," he said, the lilt of his voice the same as always.

She nodded. "My lord."

"Thank you for heeding my summons."

"Of course, my lord," she said through gritted teeth.

"You are here to find out about your mother, I presume?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me what you already know, Tauriel."

She took a deep breath. "I know that my mother's name was Audriel, that she looked like me, that she was a Silvan elf, like me, that she fought well, that everyone liked her..."

But Thranduil was not listening. Everything was rushing back, painfully returning him to the past. Her name echoed in his head. _Audriel_.

"Stop," he said, interrupting her.

Tauriel stopped mid-sentence and closed her mouth.

"Perhaps I should start at the very beginning," Thranduil said, pacing back and forth. "At the very beginning, when I first met your mother..."

* * *

"You are correct in saying that she looked like you," Thranduil continued. "Although her build was different, and the shape of her face. While you are tall and slim, Audriel was shorter. Her cheekbones were not as high, or her nose so straight. Your hair is hers, and your eyes. But the rest you got from your father. She was very strong. When we were young, she rivaled me in strength, until I outgrew her.

"Her swordplay was just as skillful as yours is, perhaps even more so. Many were jealous of her, and many sought her attention.

"Audriel was very ambitious. When she learned that she was Silvan, and that the Sindarins looked down on her, she vowed to rise higher than her peers. I do not believe she ever looked at another Silvan again. She was bitter at her lot, bitter that skill like hers would always be looked down on by others."

Tauriel looked at him hard. His hands were trembling slightly, and his mouth was a thin line. He was telling the truth.

"She strove to rise higher. She spent years apart from her friends, desperately trying to find a path into the Sindarin's way of life. So many years," he said again, and his voice was haunted.

"Did she, though?" Tauriel asked.

"No. Not fully. She tried, and she failed. And that is when this realm started to go black."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother had an unusual connection with the wood. She said that the trees would speak to her, and that the grass sang. Animals loved her. When my father, Oropher, started loosing his connection with the woods, Audriel's grew ever stronger. Even after he died, and I should have inherited his connection to the forest, Audriel still retained it.

"I was very bitter. I felt that it was unfair, and spent years trying to sever the connection she had and weld it onto myself. I was unsuccessful.

"That was when we started to go our different ways. If there is one thing I regret, it is that. It was the wrong choice. I was young and foolish, and I did not know any better."

_Young and foolish_? Tauriel thought incredulously. _Somehow, I can't imagine the Elvenking like that_...

"Audriel grew wary of me. She said that I was too much like my father, who had no respect for her skills. We had many arguments. It was hard for her, who had been my friend all my life, to accept it.

"But even so, she was wrong. I had no indifference towards her, only worry that her line would carry the connection to the Greenwood. In my worry, I moved away from her, and she grew angry.

"The forest started to suffer. Her anger was ruining it, where trees had once grown straight and tall, they were now dying, slowly but surely. The animals were no longer friendly, instead they ran.

"I was scared. My father was gone, and at that time I had no heir. I had to stop her.

"So I managed to convince her to go to Rivendell, and she lived there for a time. I did not call her back.

"Eventually, though, she yearned for home, and came back. Her anger was still there, but deeper down, buried underneath her joy of coming home. She tried to be my friend again. But I pushed her away.

"Time and time again, she came back. I had once loved her, but could not face the destruction she could do to my realm. But slowly, her mind turned back towards her old goal-becoming one of the Sindarin.

"Many times, it seemed like my only choice to renew the forest's connection to the royal line would be to wed her.

"But I knew that my father would have been greatly angered, and so I shied away from that option. In the years of her absence, I had changed. Indeed, I had become more like my father than ever, and unconsciously was looking down on the Silvans.

"I tried to send her away again. She refused, and I could not find it in my heart to banish her. Many years passed.

"Eventually, I took a wife. Audriel's anger was great. There had always been an unspoken understanding between us that I would wait for her, and she for me. I broke my word, in a way, but things had changed between us.

"Her anger grew again. She left of her own accord, and took a husband. He, too, was Silvan. For a time I believed she had give up on her old goal.

"But it was not so. She had one child with her husband, who later died in the fight that took your mother. You, Tauriel, were born years after he was. I had ordered my guards to pay visits to her, and supply her with what she needed.

"Strangely enough, you did not look quite like her, nor your father. I started to wonder."

Tauriel inhaled deeply.

"I had always been friends with Audriel. My three closest friends other than her had often been the ones to visit her, and I started to fear that she had been unloyal. I questioned them, trying to find the truth. For years, all denied it.

"Eventually, though, after you had been found and brought here, one stepped forward.

"Your father, Tauriel, is Enaril, former Captain of the Guards."

Tauriel gasped aloud, gaping at him. "My lord...you cannot be serious."

Thranduil gave a wan smile, remembering how Enaril had said almost the same. "I assure you, I am, Tauriel. Have you not wondered why he always singled you out? Why Lord Elrond, even, recognized you, and knew you for who you were? Why he pushed you, trying to get you to excel as your mother did?

"It is the truth, Tauriel. You wanted it, and you got it."

"My lord," Tauriel said softly, "What happened after my mother died? To the forest, I mean?"

The smile was wiped from his face. "The forest never recovered."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Tauriel, is this-that ever since your mother died, it has slowly been declining. I have regained my hold, but it is very weak, and slipping. Perhaps one day you will grow into your mother's talent. There is a reason why I named you like I did, Tauriel."

She nodded. "Thank you, my lord." _Thank you_.

* * *

**Well...hope you enjoyed it! I may be a little while in updating again, because I want to get another chapter or two up of Daughter of Time.**

**Some of this may not be correct. I had to mess with the timeline a bit, to make the story work, so if you see mistakes, Please let me know and I'll try to fix them :)**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	21. Life & Death

**Chapter 20! Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/faves!**

**Jessie Rae Baby- First off, 'grats on guessing right! As for your questions...I honestly don't know. We have to remember that Thranduil has changed. I don't think that I'm going to make him quite as cold and uncaring as in the movie, but he probably will not accept it right away.**  
**KoolKat and Mndbndr-Possibly, but not quite yet :) I'm trying to make this a good, long fic, probably around forty five chapters or so, sooo we have plenty of time for new developments.**

**To the rest of you-THANK YOU!**

**And a quick warning:**  
**If you are not comfortable with hearing about a animal being born, skip the 3d part of this chapter ;)**

* * *

Tauriel breathed deeply. _ In. _She exhaled._ Out._

_Focus_, she told herself. _You need to focus_.

She was leaning up against the trunk of an old, old tree, trying to connect with the woodland. But as hard as she tried, she could not sense anything.

_The Elvenking said that I would grow into it._

_He said that my mother did. Focus_.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Tauriel yelped in surprise, eyes flying open, nearly falling off the branch she was seated on. Peering down, she saw Legolas at the bottom of the tree.

"What in the world are _you_ doing?" she shot back, irritated at being interrupted.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "I was trying to find you, if you must know."

"Why?" Tauriel closed her eyes again.

He shrugged. "Because. We both have the day off, for once, and because you might want to take a closer look at your mare."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Have you seen Sianye' lately, Tauriel?"

"No."

"You might want to go and look at her, then. When was the last time you rode her?"

"Last month, I believe."

He started to climb the tree. "Come on, Tauriel. You've been neglecting your mare and your friends lately. Cahaldriel says that you hardly talk to her anymore."

"I have not!" she protested.

"Well, she thinks differently."

As he reached where she was seated, she started moving back down the tree.

"You mean I just climbed all the way up there for nothing?" Legolas complained, following her back down.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Don't be lazy." She marched back towards the gates.

* * *

"See what I mean?" Legolas said, gesturing to the copper colored mare. "She looks ill."

Sianye' did look sickly. The whites of her eyes were showing, and her coat was drenched in sweat. She was trembling.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, looking carefully at the horse. "This is not a normal illness." She turned to a passing elf. "Tell me, when did this mare have access to a stallion?"

The elf bowed nervously. "Quite often, my lady. She has been with the prince's stallion most of the year, possibly more."

"That would explain it, then," she murmured, stroking the mare's nose. "Thank you." She looked at Legolas. "She is in foal, and has not been supplied with the proper nutrients to carry the foal to full term. If I can get a drench down her, then the foal may have a chance."

"What do I do?"

"Hold her. I need to feel her hindquarters. This is all my fault," she muttered angrily. "All my fault."

The mare squealed, kicking out with her hind legs and rocking dangerously from side to side.

"Hush, girl," Tauriel said. She barked an order at the elf, who was standing nervously to one side. "Hurry! I need some of the Milyaen herbs, and powdered Colactn."

He raced off.

Legolas was still fighting the mare, and Tauriel moved to his side, holding the halter tight. There was foam on the animal's side, and her eyes were rolling.

"She can't last much longer before labor starts," Tauriel gasped, dodging a hoof. "We will loose the foal and possibly her as well. He needs to hurry!" she grunted, as the elf came back, panting lightly.

"My lady, we are all out of the powdered Colactn!"

"Fools!" she cursed. "Did you bring the Milyaen?"

"Yes my lady. We also have the leaves of the Colactn. I can try and grind it, if you wish." He deposited a small bag of sweet smelling herbs in her hand, and moved away again.

Quickly, Tauriel released the mare and reached for a leather tube. She mixed the herbs with warm water, and poured them into the tube. Inserting it into the mare's mouth, she tipped it up and let the liquid drain down her horse's throat.

Sianye' kicked and bucked, but she held firm.

"You must swallow, _mellon_!" she pleaded. "Please!"

But the mare refused.

In desperation, she remembered an old trick that one of her friends had taught her decades ago. "Hold her tighter," Tauriel instructed Legolas, face pale. "We will only get one chance."

She took a deep breath, grasped Sianye's halter, and pushed the animal onto the wall. The mare slid slowly to the ground, breathing heavily, coat lathered.

Tauriel exhaled loudly, face relieved. "It worked." She reinserted the tube and slid it down the mare's throat. _Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to swallow_, she thought.

The liquid gathering in the Sianye's throat triggered her gag reflex, and she swallowed almost automatically.

Slowly but surely, the trembling slowed, and the mare stopped sweating.

Tauriel sat back on her heels and closed her eyes. "I'm going to learn to be a healer, I swear. I have to learn." Her voice was thick.

Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder, and she opened them again.

"I need the other herbs. The Milyaen only stops the trembling. She will still foal by nightfall if I can not find the other herbs, and there will be a good chance I will loose the foal." She rubbed her eyelids.

"I will assist the groom in trying to find them," Legolas promised, and left.

Tears streaked down Tauriel's cheeks as she watched the mare, wondering if this would be the last time she ever felt Sianye's warm breath on her face.

* * *

"Tauriel!" someone hissed into the darkness.

She jumped, banging her head on the top of a board. "Ouch! Legolas?"

"Yes," he answered, and a light flickered to life. "I have the herbs, but I think it may be too late." He looked toward the other side, and Tauriel gasped.

"No!" she cried, and leapt to her feet.

The mare's flanks were heaving as she pushed, her tail held to one side, eyes rolling and legs straight.

"No," Tauriel said again, and moved to the animals side. Sianye's nostrils flared. "The foal is coming." She watched helplessly as, slowly, a pair of hooves appeared, with a small pink nose laying on top. "We were too late."

The mare heaved again, and the foal's small head pushed out. Quickly, Tauriel wiped the nose clean.

"Come on, girl," she murmured, voice choked. _If I hadn't fallen asleep. If I had spent more time with her_...

She pushed again, and the foal's wet body slid to the ground. Amazingly, the tiny chest moved weakly up and down as Sianye' whickered tiredly and tried to lean over and lick the small body.

Slowly, Tauriel stood. The mare's breaths were coming farther and farther apart, and her movements were becoming sluggish. Suddenly, realization struck her.

"_No_! Sianye', no!"

The mare looked at her, brown eyes sad, copper coat soaked in sweat and blood.

And then she exhaled for the last time.

"_Nooooo_...!"

* * *

"You have to take care of her!"

"No!" Tauriel cried vehemently, pushing the warm bundle of brand-new baby away. "I don't want her. I never want to see her. Never!"

"You have to, Tauriel!" Legolas insisted. "Sianye' would not have wanted this. This filly is all you have left of her. Don't you want to keep her alive?"

She looked more closely at the tiny animal. Ears ridiculously long, eyes big and warm, she was a perfect copy of her mother.

Who would never be there again.

Tauriel turned away again, and the foal whickered at her.

She stopped.

The filly whickered again.

She turned, and as she looked at the small, but yet strong foal who had, unintentionally, taken Sianye's life.

_Is that her fault?_ she thought. _ No, it isn't. Why am I blaming her for something she had no control over_? Slowly, she reached out a hand and touched the soft, golden-brown coat.

"I'll take her."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I promise, more non-horsey stuff coming soon :)**

**On a different note, what do y'all say to a new cover image? I will probably put one up next chapter, so be prepared!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	22. Finding

**New chapter, yaaay! New cover image is up, and I worked on the description a bit. I was planning on posting this on Wednesday, but ended up adding some stuff and making it longer, ect., ect.. There is a bit of a time jump here, around a year, just FYI.**

**ClaraS- Funny, because I didn't even notice that! You're right though, they are similar. :) Thanks for pointing that out!**  
**ElvesRule- Me too! Kinda why I threw that in there, because I've been looking for a story like that for ages, with no luck...**  
**Jessie Rae Baby- You're welcome! Interesting, I had almost the exact same conversation with my parents, LOL!**  
**Pam and guest (you know who you are!)- The chapter was a bit sad, and I hated to kill off her horse, but I needed to for some important developments later on in the story. :)**

**And to Ronan, here's more, more, more! On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Adreh, what am I supposed to do?" Tauriel asked in bewilderment.

"Place your hand on his forehead," the healer instructed gently. "You know the phrases to say, but you need to put your heart in it."

Tauriel stared at her in total incomprehension.

Adreh sighed. "Like this, child. I know that you have set yourself a goal, and you need to keep that goal in mind." She placed her own hand on the elven child's forehead and started speaking, making the words almost a song. Her words seemed to echo, and a soft glow emanated from the healer.

Tauriel watched as the healer spoke, and a strange feeling welled up inside her. Peace? Understanding? Moving forward, she looked at the child. Adreh had done her work well, and it seemed he would be alright.

"More," she said softly, suddenly. "I want to do more than just heal a simple sickness."

Startled, Adreh looked at her sharply. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said in confusion. "I...just feel like I need more. More than this, something big, something that could change a life."

The healer sighed, and something flickered in her eyes.

"I know," Tauriel said, "it sounds odd. But please, can you trust me? Just one chance?"

"You do not want to see the things I have seen," Adreh said, sitting down. The color had drained from her face, and her eyes were empty, expressionless. "I have seen things I would do anything to forget, to get rid of. I can not.

"I saw the Elvenking when he was brought back, half dead. Dragon fire forever changed him. I was the one that healed him, and I often think that if another had done that, he may have recovered more fully. His face is still marred by the flames."

"What?"

"You have never seen it, Tauriel?"

"No, I don't think so."

"He holds the illusion well. But then, he has had many years of practice." She laughed bitterly. "One side of his face has been ruined, child. He is blind, scarred forever. When he is greatly angered, or perhaps worried, the glamor falls away and you can see what truly is there. I spent many years perfecting a salve for when it is too much, and he uses that when the glamor falls away."

Understanding washed over her. "Oh. Is that why I have often seen him looking pained?"

"Perhaps. He has many worries and responsibilities, of course." Color was slowly coming back into her face, and she stood. "I have work to do. Follow me."

* * *

"The filly looks like she's going well," Legolas said, with not very much admiration.

Tauriel shrugged. "I suppose." Flicking the animal lightly on the rump, she continued to move her in circles.

"When are you going to name her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because she needs a name." Legolas looked at the copper-colored filly, now a yearling, as she moved, short mane and tail flowing behind her. "If you don't name her, how will you ever finish training her?"

"I'll manage." Tauriel paused, considering the filly with pursed lips. "I can't think of a good name. Everything I come up with seems too normal, or reminds me of Si-her mother," she quickly amended.

"What about Niliyonna? It's a type of plant that turns reddish gold in the autumn," he suggested, sitting down to watch.

"No," Tauriel said immediately. "I don't want it to be in our language. I want it to be in the common tongue, something all can understand, man and dwarf and elf alike."

"Are you daft?" Legolas demanded. "That is foolish! My father would not be pleased to hear of it."

Tauriel shot him an annoyed look. "I can call her what I wish, Legolas. The Elvenking should not care what I name my mount."

"He will," Legolas muttered, but Tauriel did not hear him.

* * *

Quickly, Tauriel jerked an arrow from her quiver and strung it, aimed, and sent the arrow hissing into the target.

"Good," she muttered to herself, then strung two at once and fired. They both thumped, quivering, into the bulls eye.

"My lady," someone said, and she turned to see Estelin striding towards her.

"Sir," she responded, nodding. As her superior, he had the ability to remove her from action, and she did not want that to happen.

Since she had learned the truth, Tauriel had spent more time with the Captain, treating him as a friend would. It was plain that Estelin was hoping for something more, but she kept him at a friendly distance.

_I can't believe he's my half brother,_ she thought, looking at him as he neared her.

"My father wishes to see you, Tauriel," Estelin said, moving closer. "He says that he needs to tell you a few things. And he wants you to go to his chambers right away."

Tauriel regarded him curiously. "Why?"

Estelin shrugged. "I do not know, my lady. I suggest you go now. He does not like to be kept waiting."

_So like the Elvenking,_ she thought wryly.

* * *

As Tauriel followed the Captain up the stairs, she was thinking.

_Does he know that I know? Why does he want to talk to me?_

_Has the Elvenking told him?_

_What will he say_?

Finally, they reached a heavy door. Estelin straightened his back, and knocked hard. The sounds reverberated across the hall, and Tauriel's heartbeat sped up.

She, too, stood up straight, fearing the worst from the old Captain.

It opened.

Estelin bowed slightly, then spoke to his father. "_Ada_, Tauriel is here. You wished to speak with her?"

"Yes," Enaril growled, his temper as bad as ever. "Send her in."

Tauriel stepped forward, slightly nervous. "Yes, sir?" she said, holding her chin up slightly.

Enaril looked at her for a long moment. "Come with me," he finally said, and as she moved through the opening, he shut the door in his son's face.

"Sir?" Tauriel asked, standing in the middle of the room. It was well furnished, walls draped with fine tapestries and other art. The Elvenking had obviously made an effort to keep his old friend comfortable.

"I know that you know," Enaril suddenly said, and Tauriel jumped.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I know that you know," he repeated. "And I have more to tell you."

Her throat constricted as Enaril motioned for her to sit down, and she did so.

"You know who your mother truly was, who your father is-or is supposed to be." Enaril regarded her coolly. "You know that you look much like your mother, and that you are quite like her in many ways."

"Yes, sir."

"I have kept this secret for so long," the former Captain said, standing and pacing. "It feels so odd to be free of it. I have been waiting for a long time, Tauriel. Daughter of Mirkwood," he said with a smile. "You will inherit your mother's connection to the wood, I believe, but not without much pain. I am not your father, Tauriel, but I now know who is.

"Lord Elrond helped me long ago. He has the gift of foresight, and he saw life, but one that you had to reach for, strain to catch. You will become what you want to be, and soon you will reach to be free from this kingdom."

"Sir," Tauriel broke in, finally overcoming her shock, "who is my father?"

Enaril looked at her sharply. "He is a Greenwood elf, but lives in Rivendell. Audriel got her wish," he said, chuckling darkly. "You are not all Silvan, Tauriel, but have the blood of the Grey Elves in you as well. Lord Elrond knows your father, and can help you."

"I cannot travel to Rivendell!" she burst out. "As it is, I hardly have time for training, and caring for my horse!"

"Silence!" he growled, foul temper returning. "I will arrange it. I still have influence over the Elvenking, and can no doubt persuade Estelin to relieve you from duty for a time." He turned away, and then spoke again. "You will leave on the eve of the new moon, just three days away."

* * *

"I'm going to Rivendell," Tauriel said in a disbelieving tone. Her head was still spinning.

"You're what?" Legolas said in shock.

"You heard me," she shot back, shaking the confusion from her mind. "I need a horse. The filly is not anywhere close to being ridden." She moved purposefully towards the stable.

He moved after her. "Are you serious? You have permission? How long will you stay?"

"Yes, I'm serious, yes I have permission, and I'll stay until I find out the truth!" Tauriel searched the plaques on the stall doors, looking for a suitable horse. Finding one, she stopped and slipped inside.

"You're actually going through with this, aren't you," Legolas said, wonder in his voice.

"Yes," she spat back.

"If you're going, I am too," he declared.

"No, you aren't," Tauriel growled, pushing past him. "Not only do I need to leave in three days, but you do not have permission."

"I can get it."

"You can, but should not! I will go alone."

"Tauriel, what if you run into goblins, or Orcs? What if the horse goes lame? What if you run out of food, or get injured?"

"I'll make it work," she muttered, but apprehension entered her mind. _What if he's right_?

"Please, _mellon!_ A change will do me good, and you will have company."

"Fine, fine," Tauriel said, giving in. "Pack your gear, get your horse. Not Colsthian," she added, as Legolas opened his mouth to answer. "I will be going at a pace too fast for him to hold up. And bring your bow."

_Why did I ever agree to that?_

* * *

**Whoah! Long chapter, my longest yet, I think! Hope you enjoyed it! I needed another plot twist, so I threw THAT in there, LOL! Next chapter...well, wait and see ;)**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	23. Leaving the Greenwood

**Latest chapter! I'm in a rush, so can't respond to all the comments..I'll try to do it next time :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon as Tauriel hurried to the stables, silently cursing herself for not waking sooner.

"Why, why, why," she muttered to herself, "did I fail to make myself wake up at the proper time?!"

Reaching the stables, she pulled the gelding she had picked out from his stall, frowning as he laid his ears back.

Quickly, she tacked the animal up, slinging her gear behind the saddle. She reached for her bow, checking to make sure the quiver was full. Finding a few arrows with broken shafts, she replaced them with the spares that were always kept in the stable.

"Where is Legolas?" she said out loud, watching the sun rise higher.

"Here," he said, appearing in the doorway, along with Cahaldriel and another elf.

Tauriel jumped, then glared at him. "Stop doing that!" She turned to her friend. "Cahaldriel, are you coming too?"

The elleth nodded. "Yes, Tauriel."

Someone else entered the stables, and Tauriel saw that it was Estelin. He strode over to her, face worried.

"My lady," he said, "are you quite sure you wish to leave the Greenwood?"

"Yes, Estelin," Tauriel said warmly, dropping titles. "I am quite sure." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas glaring at the Captain. "Thank you," she added.

"You are most welcome, my lady," Estelin responded. "I would come as well, but I am needed here. There is a nest of spiders we must destroy, and quickly. They are growing ever stronger." Confusion was written on his face, but he quickly erased it. Bending low, he kissed her hand. "I wish you luck, Tauriel." He left.

The look Legolas was giving him was now equal to the ones he gave Orcs and spiders.

Walking past him, Tauriel whacked him on the shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

Cahaldriel exchanged a look with Tauriel, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have your horses and gear ready?" Tauriel asked the other three, deciding to ignore the prince's odd behavior.

All three nodded.

"Good," she said, and pulled Cahaldriel aside. "I'm so glad you're coming, _mellon nin_!"

Her friend smiled. "I am, too. Have you met Esnilleth yet?" She gestured to the other elf, who was tall with light brown hair and a brooding expression. Lowering her voice, she added, "He is quite grumpy at times. You get used too it."

Tauriel laughed. The elf did indeed look sulky.

"He is my cousin," Cahaldriel continued. "My mother's sister's son." Pain flitted across her face for an instant.

"I am sorry, _mellon_," Tauriel said softly.

The expression was wiped away, replaced by her normal cheerful look. "It is not your fault, Tauriel. We are alike in that respect. Neither of us have parents."

At the mention of parents, Tauriel jumped slightly. "Cahaldriel," she said, lowering her voice to a near whisper, "I want to talk to you tonight."

"Tauriel, are you alright?" the elleth asked, searching her friend's face for hints on what was going on.

"Yes, of course," Tauriel said with a brittle smile. She raised her voice. "Ready to move out!"

"Yes, sir," Esnilleth said, voice mocking. He mounted his horse, a large, angry looking mare with pinned ears.

Tauriel shot him a look, eyes narrowed. Green sparks seemed to fly from them, and the elf quailed under her gaze.

"Sorry, my lady," he muttered.

Tauriel gave Cahalriel a triumphant look.

Meanwhile, Legolas was jerking on his horse's girth. Hard.

_Why do you care?_ a voice hissed in his mind.

_Because she's my friend,_ he told himself.

_Is that all?_ it mocked. _You know you want something more, and yet she ignores you. She knows naught of what you feel for her_.

_Be quite_, he demanded of it.

He mounted the large stallion, pulling back on the reins as the overexcited animal took several steps forward. "Tauriel," he said. "We should move out."

Tauriel, who was currently laughing silently but uncontrollably into her horse's mane while Cahaldriel watched, an amused smile playing on her lips, straightened up. "Of course," she agreed, lips twitching. "We should move out."

Cahaldriel looked at her again, made a face, and Tauriel burst out laughing.

* * *

They traveled all day, stopping at night fall. They had covered a good bit of ground, and had almost reached the quarter-way mark to the Misty Mountains. Esnilleth was still acting sulky, and was generally left alone by the others.

Sparks flew from the fire as it roared. Tauriel looked up at the sky, worrying.

_If it storms,_ she thought, _we will have only enough for two well-made tents. Which means that two of us will be in each one. _

"Tauriel?" Cahaldriel said, breaking through her thoughts. "You said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, _mellon nin_, I did. Do you know why we are going to Rivendell?"

"No," the elleth said, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Remember what I said about my mother?" Tauriel said, taking a deep breath. "How she looked like me? How the Elvenking told me certain things?"

"Yes," Cahaldriel said slowly.

"Remember how Lord Elrond spoke to me, even though he does not know me?"

"Yes."

"The elf my mother married was not my father. The Elvenking told me it was Enaril, the old Captain of the Guards. But then Enaril told me that it was a lie, one he had been telling for a long time. And then he said the Lord Elrond could help me, and to go to Rivendel..." She trailed off, thinking.

"Oh, Tauriel," Cahaldriel whispered, and surprised her friend by giving her a hug. "I'm sorry."

* * *

That night, rain burst from the sky. Tauriel, leaning on a tree, trying to sense it, was soaked withing seconds. She moved quickly towards the tents, but ended up on her stomach. Spitting mud, she got up and ran. The tents had already been erected, and she found Cahaldriel huddled inside one with Esnilleth.

Which meant that she was going to be in the other one with Legolas.

Wiping water from her eyes, she pushed through the flap and practically fell on top of the prince.

"Hello to you too," he said with a grin, and moved over.

"Where are the blankets?" Tauriel gasped, shivering slightly.

"Over here," Legolas answered, handing her the blankets. "What happened to you?"

"Stuck in the rain," she said with a grimace. Wrapping them around herself, she scooted backwards, back against the tent. "Can you move over more?" Her shoulder was pressed to his, and she was practically sitting on his lap.

"I would," he told her truthfully, sounding a bit embarrassed, "but there's a leak on the other side."

She looked over, and saw that he was right. _Why didn't I bring an extra tent?_ she thought despairingly.

"Well," Tauriel said grimly, "I guess we're stuck like this."

* * *

Tauriel awoke before dawn, warmth seeping through her still slightly damp clothing. And...

Wait.

There was someone else in the tent! Everything rushed back-the storm, getting stuck in the cramped tent with Legolas...

She sat up suddenly, and accidentally elbowed the prince in the face. He woke with a start, and started blowing Tauriel's long hair out of his face.

"Good morning to you as well," he grumbled, and sat up as well, feeling along his nose. "Did you really have to do that? I would have woken up by myself, eventually. Can you please get your hair out of my face?"

Tauriel glared at him, and pulled the long red strands from his face. "Satisfied?"

"You're grumpy in the mornings," Legolas said, grinning at her. "And your hair smells like roses."

"I'm not grumpy," she cried, "I'm angry! The rain will set us back by at least two days, and the horses will go slow. The rivers will be swollen as well!" _Wait, what?_ "My hair smells like roses?" she asked, confused.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Legolas told her. "And yes, your hair smells like roses. Roses and a hint of pine..."

"Who cares what my hair smells like?" Tauriel growled. "Go and check on the horses."

"I would, but you're sitting on my foot."

Flushing with embarrassment, Tauriel stood, exiting the tent. Legolas followed, squinting slightly in the morning light.

"Tauriel? Are you sure the horses are still here?"

Tauriel looked, and cursed roundly. The horses were gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&amp;R, please!**


	24. Welcome to Rivendell

***GASP* I updated!**

**Anyway, I'm so glad that y'all enjoyed the last chapter! I was a bit hesitant to post it, as I felt that it was perhaps a bit too "funny." But, sounds like you don't have any complaints!**

**Also, I have an announcement. The 200th reviewer of this story will get a TaurielxLegolas songfic one shot! If you don't want the prize, let me know and I'll switch it to someone else :)**

**In response to all the awesome reviews...**

**Kotaku- I have honestly not decided what to do with Esnilleth. Yet. And since I haven't watched Star Trek yet, I have zero idea what you're talking about (waaahhh!)... :/**  
**Flynalien, Mndbndr, Jessie Rae Baby, and possibly others (I might have missed some of y'all), I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I must say, I was laughing while writing the last chapter :D**

**Hope I didn't miss any of you! If I did, I apologize ;)**

**And Guest (you know who you are!) here is the update you wanted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She ranted.

She raged.

She cursed, stomped, swore some more, and finally gave up, storming into the woods.

"Tauriel!" Cahaldriel called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Away," Tauriel growled.

Time passed, and she kept on moving. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a humming in the back of her mind. _What's going on?_ she thought, stepping over a tree root. _ I have never seen the woodland so active._

Indeed, the animals were coming from their hiding places, bug were buzzing, and the trees seemed to sing with joy.

Passing over a small bird's nest, Tauriel looked around. Despite the downpour the night before, all seemed to be well.

Suddenly, realization struck her. _The rain cleansed the forest_! Wonderingly, Tauriel ran a hand over the trunk of an old tree, compassion welling up inside her.

"You needed the rain, didn't you," she murmured, looking up at the colossal limbs.

Leaves rustled softly, and then something happened that almost made her fall over in shock

_Open your mind to us_, the tree groaned. _You have the power to change this forest, like your mother before you. Open your mind to us, we beg you! Our strength is waning with each passing moon, we are loosing hope. No one walks the woodland anymore._..

Tauriel gasped, jumping back from the behemoth.

"What are you talking about?" she cried. "I know not of what you speak! I can not change myself. I have tried to hear your voices!"

_You can,_ the tree rumbled in her mind. _Do not turn away from your destiny. We are lost without you. Open your mind, Tauriel, Daughter of the Forest! My strength is gone, now. Make your choice..._.

The mental voice trailed off, and Tauriel was left gaping at the old giant, shaking slightly.

"Make my choice," she repeated, still trembling. "Make my choice."

She looked up again, up, up to the very top of the old tree. _Open your mind_.

Tauriel took a deep breath, exhaled, and reached out mentally. _Trees of the Greenwood! Can you hear me?_ she called.

A sigh seemed to come from every living thing as she spoke out. She felt movement under her feet as roots shifted, and branches creaked above her head. _We hear you_, they responded.

Relief flooded her. _Why is the forest dying?_

_The Elvenking does not care about us anymore,_ they rumbled as one. _His son does, but it will be many, many years before he takes over the woodland. Thranduil has no hold over us. Your mother did, Tauriel, and if they had wed the royal line would have been strong once more. But fate played a darker hand, and we are still falling down, deeper into darkness._

_Why?_

_No one knows. The prince has often walked this woodland, and has spoken of you as well. We know what you discovered not to long ago._

Shock skittered through her veins. _Legolas knows? What has he said of me?_ A strange, burning desire to know what the prince had said was roaring in her heart.

The trees creaked, and seemed to smile. _He says you are very beautiful, that your hair is like a red sunrise, flaming out behind you when you run. That your eyes are like green fire, with strength enough to keep on burning in this time of darkness. We need your strength, Daughter of the Forest._

_He says that I am beautiful?_

_Indeed. He says that watching you is like watching a bonfire roar, never-ending, always moving._

_I can't understand that. We're just friends, and will never be anything more._

_Ah, _they said. _That is what you say now. Your opinion will change._

* * *

"We need to move out," Tauriel shouted. "We will move on foot. The horses have returned to their home."

"How do you know that?" Esnilleth jeered.

"Because I understand their ways," she said with a level look. In truth, the forest had told her where the animals had gone, but she was not about to reveal _that_ to the sulky elf.

They set out, and Tauriel marveled at how, despite the huge amounts of water that had poured down on the forest just hours ago, there was not a single puddle.

Legolas, however, was watching her as she moved lithely across the ground, jumping over logs.

_I suppose I could have moved over more last night_, he reflected. _But good Eru, I could not bring myself to move! She does indeed smell like roses and pine, with perhaps a bit of lilies. Has she ever cut her hair? It is quite long, especially for one who dislikes beautifying her self._

_I wonder, how much does she know? If Lord Elrond reveals what my father has planned for her, than that may be difficult for her to understand. She will not realize what that means to Ada._

_She is strong, I know that much. She understands that evil is growing again._

_She knows the sacrifices our people made._

_She is impulsive, though. Her temper runs high, and when angered she is dangerous._

_Her skill with a sword is amazing. I find it interesting, though, that she lacks the will to use a bow and arrow more often. Perhaps her weapon fits her character, in your face and ready to fight._

_I can not help but hope for her affections. She is beautiful, skilled, and any ellon would be honored to have her hand._

_I fear that she will never realize what I feel for her. She is blind to some things._

* * *

Days passed, and as food ran low Tauriel began to worry.

She knew that they were close to Rivendell, but how close, she did not know. They had passed the Misty Mountains, and were quickly nearing Lord Elrond's realm. Legolas had been there before, but he was not offering much help.

And then finally, one day, they passed into the warm, pleasant climate of Rivendell. They found Lindir waiting for them, looking worried about what Lord Elrond would say.

"Welcome," he said, bowing. "Welcome to Rivendell."

* * *

**Next up...**

**Not gonna tell you :)) You'll have to wait! I'll try and update again soon!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	25. Shadow

**I'm back with another nice, long chapter! Once again, I'm on the run, so gotta post and go ;) Thanks so much for all the encouragement from my awesome readers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tauriel walked nervously up the steps, a gentle breeze blowing her hair back from her face.

An elleth turned to meet her, and Tauriel instantly recognized her as Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elrond's daughter. Tales of her great beauty had traveled across the kingdoms, and she did not disappoint the rumors.

Arwen smiled, revealing perfect teeth. "Welcome, Tauriel. I am glad you have come."

"How do you know my name?" Tauriel asked suspiciously.

"My father told me long ago," Arwen said, and moved closer, the same breeze gently moving her long black tresses. "You are well-known among my family."

"Why?" _Why does _everyone_ seem to know me?_!

Arwen shrugged softly. "I do not know."

Tauriel looked at her perfect features, her long black hair, and saw that beneath her beauty, there was a glowing ember of intelligence. This elleth was not struck daft by her own beauty, unlike so many like her.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" she said finally.

_"Ada_ is in his chambers," Arwen told her with another smile. "He will be glad to see you."

"Thank you," Tauriel said, and walked abruptly away.

Five or six steps later, she looked back. Arwen was looking out over Rivendell, completely without malice at Tauriel's dismissal. It made her feel guilty, to look at the elleth, but she brushed the feeling off.

Tauriel moved purposely towards Lord Elrond's chambers, fervently hoping she would not get lost.

* * *

"So you have come to seek the truth," Lord Elrond said loudly, and his words echoed throughout the hall.

Tauriel winced. "Yes, my lord."

"And Enaril sent you?"

"Yes, my lord."

Elrond's features contracted at this, making his already stern face look angry.

"I had hoped he would not reveal it so soon," he said, disapointment lacing his words.

"I-I am sorry, my lord." _ If time has no meaning to us, then why is he saying that_? "I was bade to come immediately."

Lord Elrond chuckled.

Tauriel looked at him in utter shock. Lord Elrond was not an elf that laughed. Good Valar, she had never even seen him smile, and had rarely heard of him doing so!

"Enaril can be quite convincing," Elrond told her, and turned from the window. "Now that you are here, what do you wish to know?"

"Who my father really is," Tauriel told him boldly.

The smile faded, and was replaced by a deep frown. "Who your father is," he said coldly.

"Yes, my lord," she muttered, sensing his displeasure.

"I am not sure if you are ready," Elrond said, still frowning. _ I have seen what she will become, and what she will do, if she is given too much knowledge, or power._ "Tell me, what do you know?"

_How many times have I heard that in the past few years?_ Tauriel wondered. Aloud, she said, "I know that my mother looked quite like me, and was skilled with a sword. The Elvenking told me that Enaril was my father, but I only recently learned he was not." She bowed her head. "I am sorry, my lord."

Elrond laid a hand on her shoulder. "I have seen what you will do," he said gently. "You will rise to greatness, but then..." He trailed off.

"But then what?" Tauriel asked. "My lord," she hastily added.

Lord Elrond looked at her, and his eyes were tainted by sadness and pain. "Then you will fall." His voice was heavy.

She gasped. "Fall?"

"You will fall from the height of your life, and become forgotten by even those who loved you," Elrond said, voice laced with bitterness, and his words rang across the hall. "You will fall, and become one with all that you have tried to fight; and then, when all hope has left you, you will find, once more, the light, and be taken from Shadow, to rise once again and seek a new life."

Tauriel looked at him in shock, head spinning.

"You walk a steady path," Elrond told her softly, yet his voice was as loud as if he had shouted it across Rivendell. "I can see your future quite clearly."

"M-My lord, I do not understand," she whispered.

"You will, in time." He studied her closely, grey eyes seeming to look into the very depths of her soul. "You were destined for this, Daughter of Mirkwood."

"Why do they call me that?" she gasped.

"Thranduil knew what road you would walk in life, and called you by that path. Your name and blood heritage ties you to the forest, and as they grow weaker you grow stronger. In time, you will make a choice to become a different person, or save the Greenwood. When that time comes, follow your heart. It will guide you well. If you choose wrong, our world will be threatened by shadow once more." He turned to her. "You will feel it coming."

"_What?_"

"You will feel it coming, and try to warn others. You will fail, and that will be the road to destruction. Choose your path carefully, Tauriel. One step to far, and all will be lost."

* * *

"What did Lord Elrond say?" Legolas asked carefully, watching as Tauriel viciously jerked arrows from a practice target.

"Not telling," she growled, storming back. Her temper had not improved over the afternoon.

"Have you met Arwen?" _A safer subject, perhaps,_ he thought.

"Yes," Tauriel spat, letting three arrows fly in quick succession.

"What did you think of her?"

"I didn't like her," she said bluntly, giving Legolas her full attention for the first time. "She's too pretty, too sweet, too perfect. Have _you_ met her?"

"I did, once," Legolas said, looking at the sunset. "She is a good friend. You would do well to get to know her."

"No," Tauriel hissed at him.

"Why not?" he asked, surprised at her vehemence. "It is not like you, Tauriel, to judge someone so harshly."

"I don't want anything to do with her." _All this, and I still don't know who my father is_!

"You would like her, Tauriel, I know it."

"You know nothing." She turned away, sending another arrow hissing through the air.

Legolas looked at her, eyes searching. "What are you talking about, Tauriel? You have changed these past few years. Your eyes are cold now, not warm with laughter as they used to be. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I know that's not true, Tauriel."

Her shoulders slumped. "You are right, _mellon nin_. But I cannot tell you. It is not something I am ready to share." _Tell him_! She looked back towards the entrane and saw Arwen, dressed in combat gear and holding a sword, approaching. "Here comes your friend. Go and spar with her. Do something other than bother me."

"No, Tauriel. You go. Arwen is a good friend and ally, and you must earn her respect for the good of our people. I will use the bow." He took it from her, gently pushing Tauriel towards Arwen.

Tauriel glowered at him, then pasted on a smile and greeted Arwen.

"Hello, Tauriel," Arwen said graciously, posture erect. "Perhaps you would like to practice swordplay with me?"

Tauriel shot Legolas a look, then turned back to the elleth. "Of course. Where are the swords?"

The prince's mouth was twitching slightly. He turned away, and Tauriel could see his shoulders shaking as he did so.

"They are over there," Arwen told her vaguely, gesturing to a corner.

Tauriel moved quickly towards the area where the swords were supposed to be, taking long strides. She was fuming. _How dare he! S_he jerked a sword from its scabbard, moved it through the air, frowned, and put it away. She finally found one that suited her, and sheathed it with a hiss of steel on leather.

"Are you skilled with a sword?" Arwen asked as she walked back towards her.

She grinned, and it was not a pleasant grin. It was the grin of someone who wanted to win. "Some say I am. Others do not."

Arwen smiled gently, and raised her sword in a salute. Tauriel did likewise.

The two elleths moved towards each other. The two blades flashed as the elven steel sang against the other blade, and each one fought for control. Arwen was a good fighter, Tauriel quickly realized, but eventually she would fail.

_Up. Down. Across sweep, to the side, spin! _

Arwen faltered, and Tauriel took the opportunity. She slashed her sword, knocking Arwen's from her hand, and held the smooth blade against her throat.

"Well fought," Tauriel said, voice cracked with exertion. "You are quite good."

Arwen smiled, and then laughed loudly. "Some say you are not skilled with a blade! I would like to tell those elves a thing or two."

Tauriel grinned suddenly, and held out a hand to help the other elleth rise. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all_.

* * *

Lord Elrond's words reverbated in Tauriel's head as she tried to find sleep.

_"You will fall from the height of your life, and become forgotten by even those who loved you. You will fall, and become one with all that you have tried to fight; and then, when all hope has left you, you will find, once more, the light, and be taken from Shadow, to rise once again and seek a new life."_

She turned over, trying to fight the cold grip of fear.

_"You walk a steady path."_

Tauriel closed her eyes, fighting against the words and the truth she knew they held.

_"You were destined for this, Daughter of Mirkwood."_

"Why?" she whispered to herself. "Why me?"

_"Thranduil knew what road you would walk in life, and called you by that path. Your name and blood heritage ties you to the forest, and as they grow weaker you grow stronger. In time, you will make a choice to become a different person, or save the Greenwood. When that time comes, follow your heart. It will guide you well. If you choose wrong, our world will be threatened by shadow once more. You will feel it coming..."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R, please!**


	26. Icefire

**Chapter 26 is UP! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got a case of writer's block... :/**

**Now, responses to reviews! (We hit an all-time record of FIFTEEN reviews last chapter!)**  
**PamS, flynalien, attheturnofthetide, guest (you know who you are!), Jessie Rae Baby, ElvesRule, Rose, guest (insert standard line here), guest (again!), and geekend, I'm SO GLAD y'all enjoyed it!**

**Jedi-Kay-Kenobi, yeah, I know, it was bleeeakk... ;) Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ronan, she does have a temper! :p We all have red hair, so must be that, LOL!**

**Sorry if I missed some reviews, phones are no fun typing on :/**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"You _cannot_ pass over the mountains," Lord Elrond proclaimed, staring out over Rivendell.

Fuming, Tauriel glared at him. "And why not?"

"Winter is coming," he said, turning to look at her. "I will not risk you being lost in the mountains."

Tauriel stared at her boots, biting her tongue against the flow of curses that threatened to pour out. Finally, she found a good argument to use against him. "The Elvenking is expecting us too return. I can not defy his orders."

"I will send a messenger to Thranduil, and let him know that you will be delayed until Spring."

"And if the messenger can go, why not us?"

"Because I will not risk it," he repeated.

"So you would risk another elf's life, but keep us back from our rightful duties?" She was practically spitting the words at him.

Lord Elrond looked troubled. Her words had obviously worried him. "You make a good argument," he told her after a long pause, "but I will not agree."

Tauriel swore roundly at herself in her head. "Yes, my lord," she finally said, and her tone was icy, yet devoid of all emotion. "So be it."

* * *

Back in the Greenwood, the Elvenking was deep in thought.

_She has uncovered the lie,_ he thought, a_nd is once again seeking truth. It will be interesting to see how far she gets before she realizes that there is no hope in finding what she seeks._

_Perhaps I should help her._

_Perhaps I should warn her, tell her what will come and what will be lost in the battle against darkness._

_Am I scared? _Thranduil wondered_. Scared of what she may become? She is so like Audriel, yet so different. I pray she will walk a different path. I know what she is striving to be, and soon she will find that goal._

_Perhaps I could help her on the way to that, _he mused. _Perhaps._

* * *

"...can you believe it?" Tauriel ranted, looking at Arwen, who was sitting quietly in a corner.

"Yes, _mellon nin_," the elleth said softly, "I can. Ada has his own opinions. They are quite often different than mine." She rose, brushing the skirt of her dress off. "Cahaldriel is coming, and I believe she wants to speak with you."

Tauriel looked at her in incomprehension. "Cahaldriel's coming? How do you know?"

"I just do," Arwen answered.

Tauriel now regarded her curiously. "Are you like your father?"

"In what way?"

"Having the gift of foresight."

Arwen laughed softly. "Oh, no. Perhaps, one day, I will grow into it, but for now all I can see is glimpses of the future, and they are often blurry." She paused. "I have seen a bit of what you will do, Tauriel, and who you really are."

Tauriel leaned forward, riveted. "Have you seen who my father is?"

"Yes. And I know why it has been kept from you for so long."

"_Why?_" she asked desperately.

"Go to the edge of the training grounds at nightfall. I will take you. And be prepared."

* * *

"_Shhh_!" Arwen hissed, looking back at Tauriel, who had just opened her mouth to ask a question.

Tauriel looked at her oddly. "How did you know I was going to say anything?" she whispered.

"I saw it," Arwen replied, then held a finger to her lips.

Tauriel grumbled silently to herself as the elleth led her out, out to the very border of Rivendell.

All was silent for what seemed an eternity, and then Arwen held a hand up, signaling for Tauriel to stop, and they saw a small hut on the very edge of Lord Elrond's realm.

Tauriel looked at it silently, then back at Arwen for an explanation.

"He is here," the elleth said softly, and gestured towards a shadow in the window. "He will not see us, if all goes well."

Tauriel gulped, then moved silently and swiftly towards the small building.

Light shone through the window, and sounds were coming from inside. Sobs? The two moved closer, and the sounds intensified.

"Who is he?" Tauriel whispered.

"Seregon," Arwen said solemnly. "He was driven mad by grief."

"Why?" Tauriel breathed.

"When your mother left Rivendell, she bade him to never come after her. But when she left the Elvenking's realm, he followed her, and found that she had wed." Arwen paused uncomfortably, cheeks flushed. "I believe you are the result."

"Who was he, before that happened?"

"He was a great warrior," Arwen said in a low voice. "He left the Greenwood long ago, and has stayed here ever since. My _Ada_ lets him stay here, for there is no-where else for him to go."

The figure in the window turned, face now illuminated by light, and Tauriel bit back a gasp of shock.

"What happened to him?" she managed to choke out.

"Wargs," Arwen said simply.

"How?" Tauriel asked, overcoming her surprise and revulsion at the sight of her supposed father's face.

"He was attacked on the way back from the Elvenking's realm. My father had warned him not to go, but he did not heed him. This was almost seven months before you were born, Tauriel. He spent a bit of time in his old home before coming back."

Suddenly, without warning, the elf started wailing uncontrollably.

"We should go," Arwen said quietly, tugging on Tauriel's arm.

"Why?" Tauriel questioned, pulling free from her grip.

"Things can go down from here," the elleth answered, re-gripping her friend's arm and pulling harder than before. Tauriel relented, following Arwen back.

Halfway home, Tauriel stopped suddenly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Arwen just smiled. "You are welcome. Perhaps it was meant to be this way."

* * *

Legolas watched as Tauriel argued with Lord Elrond, smiling to himself.

_It's like watching ice be melted by fire_, he thought, then quickly wiped all expression from his face as a rather disgruntled Lord Elrond appeared, dressed for dinner.

"Where is Tauriel?" the elf asked.

Legolas shrugged. "I do not know, my lord. I believe she is with Arwen."

Lord Elrond's expression darkenend for an instant, but he eventually forced a smile. "I am glad. Arwen enjoys her company, and Tauriel seems to be rather alone in the world."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Really? I did not know."

Now Elrond's expression was mildly shocked. "I am surprised. I had thought your father would have told you long ago."

"Why is this so important?"

Lord Elrond regarded him shrewdly. "It is not my place to tell." He paused. "When she arrives, tell her to dress for supper, and come to my chambers. Arwen as well," he added as an afterthought.

Legolas nodded. "I will, my lord."

* * *

Hours later, darkness had fallen, and Tauriel still had not arrived. Legolas began to worry, and he knew that Lord Elrond would not be pleased.

Just as he was about to leave in search of her, the door burst opened and she appeared, Arwen right behind her, hair windswept and tangled, normally creamy skin flushed, eyes shooting green sparks.

"_Why didn't you tell me_ that I was supposed to go to Lord Elrond's chambers for _supper_?" Tauriel demanded.

Legolas looked to Arwen. She shrugged slightly.

"I did not know until you had left, _mellon nin_," he said, hoping the answer would be sufficient.

Apparently, it was. Tauriel turned on her heel and left the room with a huff.

Arwen smiled guiltily. "I am sorry," she told Legolas. "I knew. But I had to show Tauriel something. She has quite a temper," Arwen reflected, "like fire. I heard about _Ada's_ conversation with her. Apparently, she melted him like a block of ice."

Legolas smiled wryly at the similarities of what he had been thinking of that particular conversation and Arwen's words.

"Yes, she does," he agreed, then groaned. "I must go and tell Lord Elrond that you have finally arrived."

"I already have," Arwen told him, then left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tauriel arrived, dressed in a moss green dress with brown trim, Arwen's choice, still annoyed.

Arwen was bubbling with repressed excitement, her blood red gown swirling around her as she moved.

"Many elves will be there tonight," she revealed to Tauriel, putting the finishing touches on Tauriel's hair.

"I don't care."

Arwen laughed. "I know you don't, _mellon_. But I do."

Tauriel looked at her suspiciously. "Am I supposed to say that I hope he notices you?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But I would appreciate it. Everyone will be looking at you, Tauriel. No one will notice me."

Tauriel snorted disdainfully. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should realize that no one, repeat,_ no one_, will be looking at me. And I don't want them to. You are by far the prettiest, Arwen. You shine like an evening star. I am dull and drab compared to you."

"Tauriel!" Arwen gasped, horrified. "Never say that you are dull and drab!"

"And why not?" she asked, a trifle sullenly.

"Because you aren't," Arwen said firmly. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Lord Elrond watched Tauriel with something akin to respect as she stood silently in a corner, avoiding contact with other elves.

_She does not seek out others,_ he realized. _She is not like Arwen at all. And she loves her weapons. _A small dagger was strapped to Tauriel's waist_. She will go far. I fear her fall, though. It will affect everything in our world. Evil is returning, and she has the power to stop it._

_She will choose something else, though. Something that will change everything._

_And I cannot stop her._

* * *

**Yaaay! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it!**

**On another note, I got three faves on the last chapter alone. Thank y'all so much! It means a lot to me that others enjoy my work.**

**R&amp;R, please! (Should I stop saying that? I think y'all get the memo!)**


	27. Betrayal

**Another chapter! **

**I know y'all are craving some Legolas/Tauriel fluff, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! In response to (hopefully!) all the reviews:**

** xXx3LegTaur4Evr, I'm glad you liked that!**  
**Micheal72, I will totally try and do that for you! So far, all I'm planning is a connection with Mirkwood/Greenwood. Maybe some other trees too, though!**  
**Geekend, Flynalien, I know that's what a lot of you wanted...sorry I did not put it in there! It just didn't feel "right", IMO. **  
**Jedi-Kay-Kenobi, glad you enjoyed it! I should totally make a scene where he acts all shy...hmmm... Plot bunny! And as for THAT...you'll just have to wait and see!**  
**Jessie Rae Baby, CheesyBagels62, glad you enjoyed it! I know that Esnilleth and Cahaldriel did disappear for a while. Sorry about that! I have a hard time working multiple characters into a chapter. :/ One of my flaws that I'm trying to fix!**  
**Proud2BGeek, wait and see, wait and see ;))**

**Hope I didn't miss any!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tauriel?" Cahaldriel said tentatively. "Can I talk to you?"

Tauriel turned from a window, face softened by the shadows as light flickered over her. "Yes, _mellon nin_?"

"I-I need to tell you something." The elleth sat down, shifting nervously. Tauriel joined her.

"What is it, Cahaldriel? Is something wrong?"

Cahaldriel fiddled with the hem of her sleeves. "Yes. Well...no." She took a deep breath. "I'm staying here."

Tauriel's eyes widened. "_Here_? As in, you're not going back to the Greenwood with me?"

"Yes, Tauriel," Cahaldriel said miserably. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I fit in better here, Tauriel. I feel like I've come home."

_How I wish I could feel that_, Tauriel though bitterly. Aloud, she said, "I understand, _mellon_. I wish you would come, though. Does Lord Elrond know?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"Yes," Cahaldriel whispered. "I'm sorry."

Tauriel forced a smile. "It's alright, _mellon nin_." She reached over and patted her friend on the shoulder. "I will miss you."

A single tear slid down Cahaldriel's cheek, darkening the fabric on her dress. "I will miss you as well, Tauriel."

* * *

_Someone was walking towards her, silhouetted by the fire-light. As they neared, she rose, and reached for her weapons._

_"I come in peace," they said, and raised their hands, continuing to move closer._

_It was Lord Elrond._

Wait_, her mind said. _How did he get here_?_

_"Why are you here?" she said aloud._

_He kept coming closer, and now she was backing away. _

_"You do not understand," he said, and then suddenly his face morphed into Thranduil's, stern and fearsome in the half-light. "He cares for you, and you do not know it." Now his face was souring with repressed fury, and she flinched. "I will not stand by and watch his heart be broken!" he roared._

_"What are you talking about?" she gasped, moving backwards again._

_"You know," Thranduil hissed, and then he was right up in her face, and his eyes were not like before, they were burning, burning orange..._..

* * *

"Tauriel!" someone cried, shaking her awake.

Tauriel jerked upright, gasping for air. "What?"

"What happened?" Legolas asked, hauling her up. "You were moaning, and thrashing around. Tauriel," he repeated, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. Looking behind Legolas, she saw Esnilleth smirking at her, eyes narrowed. A sneaking suspicion entered her mind, but she brushed it away. _Nothing_, she told herself, _it's nothing, just a dream_.

"We will move out soon," Legolas told her, and Tauriel felt a jolt of annoyance.

_Is that decision not mine to make_? she thought, but pushed her feelings down. "Yes," she agreed, "we should. Esnilleth-" The elf frowned- "please pack up. I will take care of the horses."

"Yes, my lady," Esnilleth muttered sourly, moving towards the packs.

Tauriel stared after him, more than a little apprehensive about the dream and what she had seen.

"Tauriel," Legolas called, snapping her from her thoughts, "one of the mares has a sore spot."

She swore loudly, then moved to examine it.

"Walk her, please," she told him, and Legolas obligingly moved the animal in a small circle. As the horse moved, it was obvious that she was injured. She was favoring her right foreleg, and there was a small amount of swelling at the mare's pastern.

Once again, she turned to Esnilleth. _What is he doing_? The elf seemed to be scraping at the ground, apparently unaware that she was watching him.

Quickly, she made a decision. "Legolas," she said loudly, "would you mind coming with me to make sure the area is secure?" She gestured to him, her eyes beaming a warning not to question her.

Legolas noticed. "Of course, _mellon nin_," he agreed amiably, following her out of the small clearing.

Once they were out of sight, Tauriel held up a warning hand.

"What is it?" Legolas muttered.

"What has Esnilleth been doing lately?" Tauriel asked quietly.

"Not much. He has only taken guard once, and that was last night. I do not believe he has helped much with the horses either."

The puzzle pieces were clicking together in Tauriel's mind. _The horses, twice. The dream. The_...

"When did he take watch last night?" she demanded.

"Right before I had to wake you up," Legolas told her, confused.

Warning bells rang loudly in her head. "Stay here," she ordered him, and disappeared into the shadows.

Tauriel made her way back to camp, silently, yet completely oblivious to the fact that Legolas was following her. It was a good thing, as it turned out.

She reached the clearing, looked around.

Nothing.

No horses, food, or Esnilleth.

And then an arrow thunked, quivering, into the tree trunk, inches from her hand. Tauriel jumped back, hand reaching for the quiver of arrows on her back, bow ready and hungry for an arrow.

Nothing was on her back, though. She had taken her quiver of arrows off for the night, and had not replaced them on her back.

Tauriel spat a hearty dose of curses, and jerked her dagger from its sheath.

It buried itself to the hilt in the neck of the foul creature approaching her, and the Orc fell with a raspy gasp.

"Legolas!" Tauriel shouted, the shock of betrayal burning in her veins, clouding her mind.

But he was already there, and his arrows were far from gone. They hissed through the air, meeting their marks easily, felling Orcs left and right.

"Thank the Valar," she gasped. Then, "I need another dagger!"

He tossed her one of his double set, and Tauriel caught it one-handed. Spinning and twisting adroitly, she chopped and sliced at the Orcs surrounding her. They roared and grunted, trying their best to reach her.

They were unable, though. Tauriel's defenses were as strong as ever, and her skill with her blades, though not quite as good as usual, was still great.

And then she saw the Orc, bow raised, poised to draw back an arrow that would pierce Legolas. Dimly, she was aware of her body acting without orders, throwing the smaller of her two daggers at the Orc.

It hit its mark, and the monstrosity fell with a gurgle of loathing.

But in doing so, she had left herself open to attack, and it was enough for the other attackers to find a way through her walls of elvish steel.

Pain.

Light, blinding her.

And then darkness.

* * *

Light filtered through closed lids, and Tauriel inhaled deeply.

_I need water,_ she though dimly. _Water_.

She coughed, and there was a sudden rustle of movement. She forced her eyes open.

Legolas was standing over her, face as pale as she had ever seen it, eyes full of worry.

"Tauriel," he breathed, and suddenly she was buried in his arms. It took her a moment for the notion to filter through her brain. He was hugging her.

His arms were warm, inviting her to stay, but as she laid her head on his shoulder, a painful burn reminded her of her injury. Tauriel gasped, flinching and pulling back.

The smile on Legolas's face faded as she collapsed once more, gasping, blood pouring from her wound.

Fighting against the black dots that threatened her vision, she peeled back the bandage.

There was a line of blood from her shoulder down to her chest, and as realization of what Legolas must have done to clean it entered her mind, her cheeks flamed with anger and embarrassment.

Understanding entered Legolas's mind, and he flushed red. I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "I had to do it."

Staunching the flow with another bandage, Tauriel forced a smile. "It's alright, _mellon nin_. I understand."

Relief washed over his face. "Thank you."

"Now," Tauriel continued, "can I please have a drink of water?"

* * *

**Now, the #1 thought I had in mind in that last part, was how incredibly, totally, embarrassed I would be if that happened to me. It would..yeah. Let's not get into that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! We're almost at 80 reviews! Thanks so much, you guys!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	28. Revelation

**Ugh, in a rush, again! Thank you all soooooo much for the encouraging reviews and PMs. They mean a lot to me! I would not be the writer I am today without your help. Hugs to you all!**

* * *

Tauriel stumbled slightly, hissing through gritted teeth as her arm was jostled.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, looking back at her.

"I'm fine," she told him, stubbornly ignoring the sharp pains shooting through her shoulder. They had entered the Greenwood, and with every step she took she could hear the trees whispering.

_She is hurt_, one sang out, and the message was passed quickly down the line.

_She is hurt!_

_But how?_

_The prince is with her_, another noted.

_What happened?_ whispered yet another, the question directed towards Tauriel.

_Orcs_, she conveyed shortly.

Leaves rustled as the trees angrily shook their branches, furious. _How dare the filth_! a tree rumbled deeply.

Legolas, noticing the sudden movement above him, glanced upward. "What is going on with the forest? I have never seen the woodland so active."

_Oh, they're active all right_, she thought. _Active because I got injured_. Aloud, she said, "Perhaps they are excited at the Greenwood's price's returning." Her tone was slightly teasing, yet serious.

"Interesting." Legolas continued to move smoothly over fallen logs, avoiding the giant trunks of trees that surrounded them. His mind was buzzing. _I know her mother spoke with the woodland. What if Tauriel has that ability as well? I have spoken to the trees often, though they do not speak back. Perhaps they have told her what I have said. _He flushed, mind racing back to when, three days ago, Tauriel had been injured so badly.

_===Flashback===_

_He watched as she threw the blade, watched her face as she registered the pain, watched as blood stained her cloak, watched as her green eyes widened with recognition as she fell to the ground, and suddenly rage overtook him. She had saved his life, and how was she re-payed? With pain, and possibly death._

_He shot arrow after arrow, and when he finally drew his long daggers, instinct took over. _They will pay_, he promised himself. _They will pay with their lives_._

_He fought without thinking, mind blank, wiped clean of everything but his deep, deep anger and revulsion._

_And they fell. They fell by the dozens, dead by his hand. _

_He had never felt so energized, so alive._

_When they were finally gone, their black blood staining the dirt, he rushed to her side, watched desperately for the intake of breath that he needed to see._

_"No," he breathed, and watched as the stain of blood spread._

_He watched her, knowing that if she did not inhale all was lost._

_But she did._

_Loudly, rasping, she inhaled, the rattle of blood deep in her throat._

_He exhaled, utterly relieved._

_And then he saw where the cut was located._

_He inhaled sharply, and complete and utter shock entered his mind._

_To clean the wound, he would have to...  
_

_He shook his head clearing his thoughts. _She will kill me_, he thought weakly. Then, _Ada will kill me too. And I might kill myself, for good measure_._

_===End Flashback===_

The trees, meanwhile, were rumbling on about the "Orc filth" and "black-blooded monsters."

Tauriel, starting to get more irritated with the obviously irate trees, tried to calm them down. _I'm fine_, she shouted out mentally. _Stop arguing_!

Instantly, there was silence. As the one who held the connection to them, Tauriel was to be obeyed at all costs.

She gulped, and then said quietly, _Please, stop yelling_.

The trees complied, and once again started their whispered conversations about the Orcs and Tauriel.

"Tauriel, what in the world were you doing?" Legolas broke through her thoughts, making her jump slightly. Her arm jolted, and she bit back a cry of pain.

"What are you talking about?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "You were mouthing words."

She paled. _No_. "I-I was talking to myself, I suppose. I'm...thinking."

Legolas just shook his head, and Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief. _ Thank goodness_, she thought fervently, calming down slightly.

_Why won't she tell him?_ at tree asked.

_Be quite_, Tauriel grumbled back.

_You don't have to be so rude_, the tree said, miffed.

_I wasn't being rude!_

_You were._

_Fine_, she growled. _Now, can you please leave me to my thoughts?_

_Very well_, it sniffed.

"Attitude," she grumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Legolas called back

_What did you say about us?_ the tree squawked.

Tauriel ignored the tree. "What? Oh. Um, I said that we should be there soon."

"How do you know?"

_Oh, great. How do I explain this?_ "I recognized that tree," she explained. _Which is true. In a way_.

"I see." Legolas stepped over another branch. "And how can you recognize a tree if you've never seen it before?" His voice was slowly growing fainter as he moved away.

Tauriel gritted her teeth. _Can you do something about him?_ she cried, exasperated.

_Of course,_ the tree said cheerfully.

Three seconds later, Legolas was lying flat on his back, tripped by the same tree's long branches.

"What just happened?" he finally asked.

"You tripped," Tauriel answered in a dull voice, biting her lip, trying to hold back laughter.

"How?!" he stormed, picking himself off the ground, leaves tangled in his usually smooth hair. "I am tired of being ignored, Tauriel. I _know_ that something is going on, so stop denying it! _ Tell me what is happening_!"

Resisting the urge to remove the shriveled leaves from silver-blonde hair, Tauriel bit her lip. "I cannot."

_He is angered_, the trees told her hesitantly. _Maybe we should open his mind_.

_Silence!_ Tauriel stormed, unconsciously saying the words out loud as well.

"What did you say?" Legolas demanded.

Tauriel paled, falling back, bracing herself against a behemoth tree trunk. Now, she had no choice.

"Open your branches," she whispered, transmitting the words with her mind as well.

Slowly, hesitantly, the trees did so. Their trunks creaked, bark popping as they stretched their branches higher than they had done in centuries, reaching upward, up to the stormy sky.

Legolas just watched, not the trees, but Tauriel.

"So that is what has been bothering you," he said quietly. "You should have told me at the start."

"I could not," Tauriel whispered, eyes pleading with him, to understand, to take away the guilt that had been eating at her heart for so long now.

"After all this time, I would have thought I had earned your trust."

_"I do not trust easily. It will be a long time before you earn my trust_."

"That was long ago," she said quietly. "You have more than earned it now."

"Then why have you never told me?" Legolas's voice was hurt, pleading with her to explain, to tell him why.

"I did not know how," she whispered. "I am sorry." Her eyes stung with tears, and her throat was constricted. "I really am."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but like I said I've been reeealllly busy... :( Updates will probably be coming slow for now, I have a whole lot going on. I'll try my best!**

**And yes, I will put that reward up... :))**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	29. Racing Time

**Another chapter!**

* * *

Silence reigned as the two elves made their way into the very heart of the Greenwood.

Tauriel stubbornly upheld the deafening silence as she stepped over tree stumps, reminders of the sickening presence in the Greenwood. The trees were still troubled, she knew, and they were speaking of a darkness that was burrowing deeper into the hearts of the trees.

"We should arrive at my _Ada's_ halls within the day," Legolas spoke up, and she jumped.

_I do not understand why he is being so stubborn_, Tauriel thought. _ I told him why I did not reveal it sooner. Was that not a good reason?_ she wondered.

Legolas, for his part, was seething under his cool front.

_She deceived me_, he growled to himself. _I had thought that she trusted me, after so many years_.

In truth, he was also sweating out the fact that he had to decide whether to reveal this to the Elvenking, or to keep her secret.

_Does Ada already know?_ _Has he, too, been keeping this from me_?

He glanced backward, and was surprised to see that Tauriel's eyes were glistening with tears. Somehow, they brought back a memory of Tauriel when she was so much younger, weaker, and...

His mind flew back 500 years in seconds.

_===Flashback, Legolas's POV===_

_"Ada, who is she?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve. The girl was lying, quite still, her hair gathered in a white cloth behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and her creamy skin was deathly pale._

_"You do not know her," Ada explained to me, breaking my grip on him. "Behave yourself."_

_I flinched under his hard gaze, and he softened._

_"I am sorry, Iôn," he said, softer this time. "I know you did not mean it."_

_"Thank you, Ada," I whispered, an icy hand closing around my heart. He had been like this since Naneth had died, always speaking sharply, always tense, eyes always cold. "Who is she?" I asked again.  
_

_"She will be called Tauriel," Ada said firmly, turning to ask the healer a question._

_"Adreh, mellon nin, how is she?"_

_Adreh pursed her lips, face lined with worry. "Not well. She is suffering from trauma, which is understandable, but her fever is high and she wakes often."_

_Ada frowned, hard. "Come with me, Adreh. I wish to speak with you."_

_"Of course, my lord," she murmured, sending me a glance that said, Don't you dare touch anything._

_I did not want to anger Adreh. I had heard stories of her wrath, and they were not pleasant. I sat down by the girl, fascinated. There had never been a girl like this in the Halls of Healing before, that I had met, and I was curious._

_I drifted off into thought, but not for long._

_With a creek and a rustle, the girl-Tauriel, I reminded myself-sat up sharply. Her eyes, I now saw, were a startling green, clear and pure. She pulled the cloth from her head, and my mouth fell open as red, red hair tumbled out._

She is beautiful_, I thought. And she had not seen me. I had never seen such startling colors on an elf, but I could not say they were ill-looking._

_Those big green eyes swiveled around the room, finally landing on me. I tensed under her gaze._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_Overcoming my initial surprise, I answered her. "You are in the Halls of Healing, in the Greenwood, realm of the Elvenking." If those words ever made it back to Ada, he would be pleased, at least._

_Her eyes flickered, she opened her mouth as they filled with tears, then finally forced words out. "They came. Fire. Blood, black, night..." She drifted off, tears racing down her face, then fell back again._

_Alarmed, I opened my own mouth to call for Ada, but just then it became clear that she had fallen back asleep._

_When Adreh and Ada came back, they asked how she was doing._

_"Quite well," I said agreeably, deciding to omit the fact that she had awoken._

_I saw her often, but never again did I see her cry._

_===End Flashback===_

Legolas frowned. It was true, he had never seen her cry again, until recently.

_She has changed_, he realized. _ In more than one way. Perhaps, long ago, I knew that she would become a beauty_.

* * *

When, hours later, Tauriel trudged over the bridge and towards the gates, she was far from pleased. _ The whole journey has been nothing but misery_, she groused. _That sneaky, miserable elf will pay if I ever get my hands on him._... _And Legolas,_ she reminded herself. _Truly, I meant to tell him one day. I was not ready, not yet. I wish Cahaldriel was here_, she thought miserably.

"Open the gates!" Legolas shouted out, and a cry came from inside.

"They have returned!"

"Send for the Captain!"

"We must notify the Elvenking at once!"

Tauriel was not exactly happy with the response they were getting. _ What if we were a band of Orcs?_ she asked herself. _What if Esnilleth comes back one day? Will they let him in as quickly as they did us_?

As guards poured out, she recognized Leniyaen, customary scowl set in place, and Estelin, who's grin practically split his face in two. _Indeed,_ she realized, _many have come, much more than I expected_.

Estelin practically ran towards her, taking in the bandage in one glance, then giving her a one-armed hug.

Surprised at herself, Tauriel accepted it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Legolas's features had hardened into a inscrutable mask.

"Where are your companions?" Estelin asked, looking at her intently. "Cahaldriel and Esnilleth?"

"Esnilleth betrayed us," Tauriel told him shortly. "Cahaldriel stayed in Rivendell."

The Captain frowned darkly. "That is not possible," he argued desperately. "Esnilleth would not have forsaken his honor, nor betrayed us!"

"It is," Tauriel snapped. "I want to see Adreh."

Estelin shut his mouth, surprised. After a second of consideration, he decided to let her behavior slide. _Just this once_, he promised himself. _After all, she is injured_. "Of course, Tauriel. Adreh will see you immediately, I am sure."

* * *

Adreh did. As Tauriel unwound the long strip of cloth from her chest and shoulder, she told the healer what had transpired on their seven-month journey to and from Rivendell.

Adreh listened quietly, face pale, and when she was done sank down, sobbing quietly.

After she had composed herself, the healer examined the wound on Tauriel's chest carefully. Tauriel, who was trying hard not to fidget, was more than a little embarrassed.

_Of all places_, she asked herself exasperatedly, _why there_?

The wound had not festered, but Adreh looked worried.

"When did this happen?" she finally asked.

Tauriel thought for a second, then answered her. "About two weeks ago."

"An Orcish blade, you said?"

"_Yeeess_?" Tauriel said, drawing the word out in an implied question.

Adreh started rummaging for a certain herb in her cabinets. "I am worried. If that blade was poisoned, then there would have been only one they could have used, judging by the wound and time frame you provided."

Tauriel paled. "What?"

"The Vadok poison, derived from a type of root which grows only in the Misty Mountains. Translated into the Black speech, it means death. And death is what it often brings to the victim of the Orcish blade upon which they smeared it. It is absorbed instantly into the blood, and once it is there only on herb can remove it, and that herb is extremely rare. In fact, the only place I know of it growing is in a far corner of Rivendell."

"How can I tell?" Tauriel whispered.

"Watch it carefully," Adreh advised. "Only time will tell. And take this daily." She held up a small sack of powdered herbs that emitted sweet smells. "Come to me if you notice the wound getting red, if it starts weeping, or if you start getting headaches or fevers."

Tauriel left, more than a little apprehensive.

* * *

Just three days later, Tauriel collapsed in training, her brow hot to the touch and spasms wracking her lean body.

She was immediately taken to the healers, where Adreh took over her care after the first day, after it was clear that Tauriel had a slim chance of making it through.

They were racing against time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :))**


	30. Choices

**Wow, I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update! This chapter was reeallly hard on me, but plot twists and mystery always are... This chapter has a whole lot of time jumps, and I messed with the time-line a bit, as well as a few characters, just FYI.**

**Also, with the BoFA coming up on the big screen, who else is panicking about Tauriel's probable death? I do know one thing, I'm planing on carrying this/these fics through LotR, which means I'm gonna have to do a whole lot of re-writing... **

**Roughly five chapters left in this fic!**

**Hugs to all those who have reviewed and PMed, I could not do it without you!**

* * *

Through the haze of her fever, Tauriel watched and listened as healers scurried around her, as other elves argued and debated over what they should do.

Vaguely, she remembered Legolas shouting out orders. Listened as Ahnae panicked, as Estelin thundered into the ward, demanding to know what had happened to her. Through half-shut eyes she watched as Adreh hovered over her, laying cool cloths on her brow.

And, over everything else, she heard the quite, yet insistent, whispering of the trees as they tried, desperately, to find the herb that could save her life.

She waited.

* * *

Legolas was at the point of panicking.

Tauriel had shown no outer signs of...well, _anything_. She had been just fine, snapping at him just like usual, throwing her daggers into targets, not missing a single one; and had suddenly fallen.

Adreh had locked her lips and thrown away the key, it seemed. She was refusing to tell him anything at all, and it was driving him insane.

All he knew was that something was very, very, wrong.

* * *

An old Mallorn tree, deep in the heart of the forest, was thinking, hard.

He stretched his branches, shaking dead leaves from them with a single flick.

_Find it_, he rumbled.

* * *

Thranduil ran a shaking hand down over his face.

Adreh stood soberly behind him, explaining exactly what had happened.

Inwardly, the Elvenking was scared. Scared for Tauriel, scared about what Audriel would have said, and...scared for himself? Deep down inside, he realized that he had become to care for Tauriel as a daughter, not just a subject. If she did not fight through the poison, a piece of his own heart, which had been cold for so long now, would be lost.

And Legolas.

The more he thought about it, the more Thranduil suspected that his son was starting to care for Tauriel more than just a friend.

What would he say, do, if Tauriel was lost?

It was not something he wanted to discover.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. **  
**

_Has this all been a web of lies?_ he thought. _Still, she does not know the truth. I wonder how long this deception will last. I must find a way to track him down. A traitor, the first to our kind. And indeed, I often wonder if Gyldyril was right. _

_Black magic, _he told himself, and his thoughts were caustic_. Aye, perhaps Tauriel should have stayed with her. Audriel was right in one way: she carried that blood, black blood. Laergulel will seek her to the end of her days. _

_Even now, she is rising up. We do not have the power to stop her, not alone. I have waited too long, hesitated too much. Already, she has awoken to her powers. I can sense it. Indeed, she has been trying to hide it._

Thranduil turned, face cleared of all emotions.

"Send for Lord Elrond."

* * *

Silence. Echoing, deafening.

Tauriel coughed. She felt another presence.

Words.

_Wake up, child._

They were snapped, harsh, and yet they came from inside her.

"No," Tauriel croaked. Deep inside, she sensed that this was evil.

_Yes_, the unknown presence spat.

"No!" Tauriel said again.

A mental tug of war ensued.

_Yes!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_No..._

_YES!_

Tauriel gave in. She was weak, sick, needed rest. Yet she felt that this presence was dark.

Suddenly, though, it was gone.

She sank back, sweat beading on her brow, utterly spent.

_Warn them_, was her last thought.

* * *

Legolas's hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. There was a note clutched in Tauriel's hand, soaked in sweat yet still legible.

_"I am coming. Tell him that it is time_."

It fell from his own hand like a dry leaf.

He knew what it meant.

* * *

Lord Elrond mounted his stallion, face lined with worry. Arwen was already riding her mare, and the elleth was looking panicky.

"Is she all right? What happened? Is this because of me?" Her questions were endless.

"No," Elrond snapped, and slapped his heels to his horse's flanks.

* * *

Deep in Dol Goldur, Azog snarled.

"What do you mean, you lost her?" he growled.

Laergulel bowed her head, once-dark hair falling in silver waves around her shoulders.

"I cannot tell, Master," she whispered in broken Black speech.

"You chose to side with us, yet you continue to fail in your task!" Azog roared. "She was weakened, as instructed, and the traitor watched to make sure of it. How, then, is she still holding strong? Useless she-elfs!"

Laergulel flinched, hands trembling. "She is strong."

"I care not!"

_She is one and the same as my daughter_, the elf added to herself. _ I chose wrong, all those years ago. What I would not give to see her now_!

* * *

Feebly, Tauriel grasped a stool. She heaved herself up, darkness spinning webs on the edges of her vision.

"I must...," she whispered brokenly, and fell back again.

* * *

_She knows_, Adreh realized. _She knows what has taken hold of her_.

The healer paced up and down, eyes wild.

_I cannot help her more than I already have. She is alone now, and her only hope lies in her heart. If she stays strong, and Lord Elrond makes good time, then she may stand a chance against it._

_Traitors_, she thought bitterly. _They have always been among us. Even our own kin cannot be trusted_.

A sudden thought sparked in her brain.

_Is she not a daughter of light?_ Adreh wondered. _The trees have been calling. The animals are alive, I can feel it._

_They are trying. A herb, so rare, so ancient. I have but one choice_.

_Will it be too late_?

* * *

**Soooo. Yeah. Chapter 30.**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	31. Returning

**Another chapter!**

**BTW, just to reassure CheesyBagels62, it's not the end! There will be two more looong fics coming after this, entering DoS, BoFA and LotR ;) So no worries!**

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Laergulel awoke in the dead of night, cold sweat covering her, sticking to her ragged clothing.

She closed her eyes, heart pounding in her chest. Another dream-no, nightmare. And in this one, there had been a elf so startlingly familiar...

An elleth, pale, with startlingly green eyes and flaming locks of hair, sad, scared, and confused.

Laergulel instinctively knew that this was the elleth Azog wanted to be destroyed.

She knew that face.

Her mind flew back many, many years. So many years...

A girl, Seena. Half-elven, half-human. She, too, had had those beautiful eyes and fiery tresses. She had chose immortality, the only one of her family to do so.

It had proven to be a painful choice, one that would eventually destroy her.

She had been killed in the battle with Sauron, leaving behind two children that walked Lord Elrond's halls, and one more, still in the cradle. The child's name was Glingaeriel, and she was rightly named. The sea did indeed gleam in her eyes, blue-green and crested with gray. As the girl grew older, she became a beauty.

And when she wed, she had another child, and that girl, too, had the same red hair and green eyes.

Laergulel smiled.

The blood of Seena ran in that elleth's veins, strong blood. But there was also darkness.

What she knew, that no one else did, was that a daughter of Glingaeriel had turned to evil. That, in her long search for the child, Lady Galadriel had foretold that another daughter would fall and rise.

A shiver ran through the old elf.

_She is that girl,_ something whispered.

In that moment, everything she had done, everything she would have done, rushed back.

And she came face to face with the realization that she had but one choice. One chance to change the future, one chance to fight darkness once again.

She closed her eyes and released the girl.

* * *

Legolas sat by Tauriel's bed, sweat running down his brow.

She had been tossing and turning the whole time, and her skin had lost all color.

Hesitantly, Legolas reached for her hand. It was cold. He rubbed the smooth skin on her wrist, felt the pounding of her heart, slow and monotonous, and the hard callouses on her palms, formed after many hours drawing back a bowstring and gripping a sword.

"You need to wake up," he whispered.

And, as if she had heard him, Tauriel's eyelids fluttered.

Legolas dropped her hand as if it was a hot poker.

"Adreh!" he called.

Instantly, the healing ward was alive. Healers bustled towards him, and Adreh pushed them out of the way.

Legolas stepped back, more than a little nervous.

Tauriel coughed.

Murmurs ran through the room, and he flinched.

Loudly, her rasp filling the room, and her eyes popped open.

Legolas practically fell over in shock.

_Did I do that?_ he wondered incredulously.

Tauriel sat up, color pouring back into her skin, life returning to her eyes.

"I need to see the Elvenking," she rasped.

* * *

Thranduil shot out of his chair.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"_I know_," Tauriel repeated.

Thranduil tried desperately to still his shaking hands, and failed.

Tauriel raised her chin.

"She made a choice," she insisted. "Why do you punish me for what she did?"

"I do not understand," Thranduil said hoarsely.

"My mother's mother turned away," Tauriel said, her eyes a soft green. "You know of what I speak."

"Gyldyril," the Elvenking rasped.

A memory floated back, of red, red hair, brilliant blue-green eyes, and paper-white skin. Icy fingers of realization gripped him. That face...ice trapped inside her soul, darkness seeping into her blood...

"Where is she?" Tauriel hissed.

Thranduil took a step back shock filtering through his mind. This was not like Tauriel.

She was ranting now, oblivious to everything. "I have fought, I have payed in blood and tears, I have striven to be the best I can be. And through it all I am refused, again and again! You have hidden so much from me, lied so often. How can I possibly believe you now?! My mother did not turn away from the light, as you wanted me to believe. Oh, no. Her own _mother_ was the one who did _that_, and killed my family-what I _thought_ was my family-and tried to kill _me_!"

The Elvenking tried to choke out an answer.

She ignored him. "I know who Gyldyril is, _Thranduil_! And I want to see her!"

The ultimate insult. Recovering his dignity, Thranduil tried to speak over her, and was promptly silenced.

"And Laergulel! The famous _traitor_, the one we all know to be evil at heart, who released me from darkness and saved me from death!"

"_Laergulel_?" Thranduil spat, finally interrupting. "That spawn of evil has long been silenced! You dare to speak to me as you do now, Tauriel? I, the Elvenking?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I do. Because she is _not dead_."

Once again, the Elvenking was shocked into complete silence.

"How?" he finally said hoarsely.

"She has been captive of darkness, kept prisoner in Dol Guldur. She was the one who released me from the spell, who gave me her own life-blood to repay me for what I have done." Tauriel stopped, sagging, energy drained, then continued, voice cracking with exertion. _"I want to see Gyldyril._"

* * *

Tauriel was led down the steps into the dungeon, leaning on the wall for support.

"Where is she?" Tauriel asked, surveying the many empty cells and the several that were occupied.

"Here," the Elvenking told her, leading the way, chills racing down his back.

They reached the cell, and Tauriel looked inside.

Shock skittered through her.

Gyldyril looked like a paler, skinnier copy of herself! And although her hair had gone pure white, the green eyes were unmistakable. And despite the wear and many, many years, she was still beautiful.

The elf laughed, a rattling wheeze.

"Hello, child," she spat. "Found me at last, have you? Broken through your walls? I'm surprised the traitor helped you."

Suddenly, complete and utter rage whistled through Tauriel. She gripped the bars, spitting curses at her grandmother. "You dared to take her!" she growled. "And you tried to destroy me-twice. You failed, though," she hissed, "because I am not turning against the light. I will spend every second avenging my mother, and if you ever, _ever_ do that again, I swear, I will destroy you."

Gyldyril just smirked at her, but there was a flicker of fear deep in her eyes.

Tauriel stepped away. "I am done," she said.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 31. :)) I loved writing this chapter, it was so full of emotions and pain...LOL! And I have some nice fluff comin' up too!**

**R&amp;R, please!**


	32. Free

**I know this update was a long time in coming (booooo!), but I made the chapter nice and long to (hopefully) make up for it. I'm sorry for the delay!**

**A big THANK YOU! to those who reviewed last chapter! I have started the process of writing So It Begins in earnest now, and can't wait to get the first chapter up! :))**

* * *

Tauriel drew back her bowstring, a frown of concentration on her face. She had recovered well, according to Adreh, and was spending many hours training, trying to recover her strength and flexibility.

After her illness, Adeh had forbidden her to train. In fact, the healer had gone so far as to send in a official complaint to the Elvenking! Ahnae had received the signed form the next day, and read it aloud to Tauriel, stating that he would "remove her from training at once."

As Tauriel was quickly learning, Adreh was not as kind and gentle as she appeared. The day Tauriel was released, the healer had told her in no uncertain terms that she was _not_ allowed to even touch her weapons.

Tauriel, of course, argued. Adreh stood firm.

_This conversation is over_, she had said, leaving a fuming Tauriel standing with her bow in hand.

Estelin had been making an effort to approach Tauriel each day as she went through her short routine of stretches, and while she was not as drawn to the Captain as she was to Legolas, she still enjoyed his company.

Often, though, her mind drifted to Cahaldriel. What was her friend doing? Did she truly wish to stay, or did Esnilleth force her hand?

The questions plagued her.

She stood, sighing. She was restless. Energy was flooding her, too much for her body to handle.

Tauriel set down her weapons, resisting the urge to just let go. Legolas would be there soon.

* * *

That night, Tauriel could not sleep. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and all of her senses were on high-alert. The slightest sound made her flinch, tensing, ready for a fight. Her breath echoed loudly in her ears, and her eyes roved the darkness.

Something was calling her.

Unable to resist anymore, she stood, throwing on her clothing.

Hesitating, she looked at her leather armour for a brief second, then picked it up, slipping it over her head and lacing tightly.

Grabbing her trusty set of daggers, freshly sharpened, she stepped out of her chambers.

Tauriel walked silently over the many passages, passing through them by habbit. She needed to escape the stifling stone walls, wanted to be free of duty and deception.

She was leaving.

* * *

Legolas woke with a start, tensed to spring out of bed.

Something had woken him.

He slipped out the door, forehead creased in a frown.

Tauriel.

She was walking along a bridge, carefully avoiding obstacles as she went.

He threw on a cloak and followed her.

* * *

Tauriel slipped towards the massive gates, unconsciously holding her breath. They were huge. Thick, thick stone, etched into swirls and spirals, they stood as a final warning.

_Don't mess with the elves_.

She exhaled lightly as she moved closer. Now for the tricky part-getting out without being detected.

Little did she know that, several hundred feet away, a shadow was following her.

Legolas watched her, confusion written on his face.

_What is she doing?_ he wondered.

His question was soon answered. Tauriel exited quietly, barely opening the gates as she did so.

Tauriel glanced behind her once, then broke into a lope, legs eating up the ground as she raced away. The cool air washed across her as she went, and adrenaline rushed through her.

She ran, making for the one spot she knew would be safe, a small patch of trees that were still green.

The trees were welcoming her back, low voices rustling quietly on all sides.

_She has returned_, the Mallorn tree that had spoken when she was poisoned said with great relief.

_Yes_, other trees agreed. _ We are glad_.

Tauriel smiled slightly. The trees were always loyal, always glad to see her. A arrow of guilt shot through her, and she wondered what would happen if her dreams came to pass.

The Mallorn tree lifted a branch in question, its equivalent of raising an eyebrow. _Of what are you speaking_?

Color flamed over her face. The tree had a stronger connection than the others, and could tell more than most of the forest.

_Nothing_, she insisted.

_Hmph_, the tree grunted.

She resolved to ignore that particular tree for the rest of her time in the woods. Glancing to the side, Tauriel quickly patted a tree trunk before placing her booted foot on a branch. The rough bark provided good traction, and the tree rumbled in appreciation of the extra attention.

Climbing quickly upwards, Tauriel failed to notice Legolas climbing the tree several yards away.

Legolas stared at her, almost missing a branch with his hand. Climbing automatically, he watched as she reached the top and seated herself against a sturdy limb.

"The sickness is spreading," Tauriel murmured to herself, unaware that he was hanging on her every word. "You will not be able to resist it much longer."

_Wait_, Legolas thought. _She came all the way out here to talk with the trees? _ In his confusion, he lost his hold on a small branch as it cracked, and was forced to grab onto another one.

Unfortunately, his actions alerted Tauriel to his presence. Not only had he been loud, but the tree squawked in pain as the branch was ripped off of its trunk.

_He stepped on me!_ it yelped furiously.

_Who did?_ Tauriel asked, eyes roving the darkness, hand on her dagger.

_The prince_, the tree answered, branches creaking as it strove to reach the wound unsuccessfully.

Tauriel blew air upward, then looked across the area separating the two trees. _Hold on_, she said. _I'm coming over_. She quickly gauged the distance between the two trees and stood, balancing on the long limb. She took a step back, preparing to run along the branch, but then stopped. Her boots could scrape bark from the more tender branch, and she did not want to hurt the tree.

Instead, she crouched, leaned forward slightly, and then jumped up and out. The tree sighed in appreciation.

As she flew towards the trunk of the other tree, it reached out and broke her fall with a branch.

_That was not part of the plan_, Tauriel thought as she slammed into the strong limb, her breath exiting her body in one hard _woosh_.

Legolas peered down at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What in the world are you doing?" he called down.

Tauriel wheezed, gasping for breath, in response.

Slightly worried, Legolas shimmied his way down to her. She held up a hand, signaling for him to stop. He ignored her.

Her breath slowly coming back to her, Tauriel grasped the branch and hauled herself up, mentally asking the tree to stop swaying its branches.

_Why_? the tree asked, oblivious.

Tauriel resisted the urge to smack her forehead. She balanced herself carefully, taking small steps towards the trunk, and reached it just in time to bump into Legolas, falling forward again for the second time in as many minutes.

Legolas, reacting purely on instinct, reached out and caught Tauriel around her waist, pulling her up next to him.

Cheeks flaming, Tauriel cleared her throat, trying to still her racing heart.

"Thank you," she said. Mentally, _That really did not help_.

_Sorry_, the tree said. It didn't sound sorry at all.

"You're welcome," Legolas said, smiling. He did not release her.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Tauriel cleared her throat again. _What is he doing_?

Legolas ignored her, instead pulling her even closer.

Tauriel's heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and it had nothing to do with her near fall seconds before.

"Tauriel..." Legolas whispered.

"What?" she said in a low voice.

"Has anyone ever told you," Legolas continued, "how pretty you are?"

Tauriel inhaled sharply, pulling away from him and making her way down the tree. "No," she said. "I am going back."

She left him staring after her in confusion. Something tugged at her heart, a emotion she could not place.

_It is not right_, she told herself. _ It is not right_.

* * *

***Cough* Well, there you have it. Not quite as much fluff as I would have liked, but y'all will have to make do with that. ;) For now, at least!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	33. Arwen

**Hip hip hooray! Chapter 33!**

**I'm so proud of myself. Not a good thing, really.**

**Anyway, as far as I know, I received only one question last chapter, from Micheal72. :) To answer him/her (kind of), I have a pretty good idea of how I'm gonna do it, but I'm waiting until BoFA comes out to seal that. So for now, insert whatever you like here, LOL! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas stared upward, a scowl on his face. The stars twinkled down at him, and a burst of anger shot through him.

Every single time he worked up enough courage, Tauriel brushed him off like so much dirt.

Branches rustled, and he could have sworn that the trees were laughing.

"Oh, _be quite_," he snapped.

* * *

Tauriel was laying on her bed, relaxing, when Arwen burst into her chambers.

She yelped in surprise, then laid a hand on her heart, scowling at her friend. "You scared me!" was all Tauriel managed to say before she was smothered in Arwen's hug.

"You're all better?" Arwen asked, pulling back from her tight embrace.

Tauriel filled her lungs with air, then answered. "Almost."

Concern filled the elleth's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much," Tauriel hastily reassured Arwen. "Just some sore muscles and a bit of scar tissue."

"Oh," Arwen said, relieved. "Good."

"When did you get here?" Tauriel asked.

"Yesterday," Arwen answered, smiling broadly. "_Ada's_ horse pulled a muscle, and we got delayed."

"That explains it," Tauriel said, Arwen's enthusiasm catching hold. A reluctant smile spread over her own face. "Speaking of horses, I want to show you my filly."

Arwen bubbled over with energy, practically bouncing with glee. "Yes! Now?" Grabbing Tauriel's arm, Arwen proceeded to drag her towards the stables.

"It doesn't seem like you're giving me much of a choice," Tauriel grumbled, but she was fighting a grin.

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Don't be a wet rag."

_Wet rag?_ Tauriel thought. _That's a first_.

She was promptly jerked out the door.

Thirty minutes later, she was standing in front of the filly's stall.

"So this is the filly?" Arwen asked.

"Yes," Tauriel said grumpily.

"She's rather small," Arwen commented.

"_I know_," Tauriel told her, exasperated. "She's an orphan."

Arwen perked up. "Really? Like you?"

Tauriel directed a glare at her friend, who was quickly closing in on her "elves to ignore" list.

Arwen covered her mouth. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that." She grimaced. "I'm just so excited to see you!"

"You have a very strange way of showing it," Tauriel grumbled.

"What's her name?" Arwen asked.

"She does not have one."

"Why not?"

"I have not decided on a name-yet," Tauriel explained.

"She's almost a two year old, Tauriel! You must make up your mind. Does she look more like her dam or sire?" Arwen asked, talking like most elves did when they spoke of an animal's parents.

Pain shot through Tauriel's heart. "Her dam," she whispered, voice cracking. "She looks exactly like her dam."

Arwen pursed her lips. "And what was her name?"

"Sianye'." Tauriel cleared her throat.

"What about-"

"No elvish," Tauriel broke in.

Arwen looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I want her name to be in the common tongue," Tauriel insisted.

"_Why_?"

"I...don't know," Tauriel muttered.

"Very well," Arwen continued. "What about Flame? Ember? She looks just like a flickering flame, with that copper coat of hers."

Tauriel considered the names. "No," she said after a moment. "They don't seem right."

Silence.

"Memory," Arwen said suddenly.

"What?"

"Name her Memory," Arwen repeated.

"Memory," Tauriel breathed. She turned towards the filly, who whickered and tossed her head. Her mane, which had grown out into a shining sheet of redish-gold, shone in the dim light. "Yes," she said, a smile growing on her face, "Memory." Tauriel turned and hugged Arwen. "Thank you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Arwen smiled. "You are very welcome, _mellon nin_."

Memory whickered again, and Tauriel looked at the filly.

_She is so like her mother_, she thought, and a tear trailed down her cheek. _So like Sianye'._...

Arwen grinned, and started talking again, the sober mood evaporating like dew under a summer sun.

* * *

"...and would you believe it, Cahaldriel actually beat him!" she rattled on.

It was over three hours later, and Tauriel was completely exhausted. Arwen, however, was still talking away, long black hair as smooth and shiny as ever.

Tauriel's ears caught a single word-the name of her friend.

"Cahaldriel?" she asked eagerly.

Arwen stopped, slightly surprised. "Yes, Cahaldriel. She bested one of the twins right before we left. She has been practicing with the swords you gave her ever since she learned of her cousin-Esnilleth, wasn't it?-betraying the Elvenking."

Tauriel smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I am glad," she said softly. "How did she handle it?"

Arwen's own smile faded. "Not well."

Tauriel's breath caught. "What do you mean?"

"She started fading," Arwen explained soberly. "She missed her grandmother-Adreh, I think her name was. And it was all to much for her to handle. You know," she added, ''how sensitive she is."

"How is she now?"

Arwen brightened again. "Excellent!"

Tauriel smiled. "I am glad. She was my first friend, you know."

"No, actually, I didn't know. Speaking of friends, did you hear about..."

Tauriel sighed, resigning herself.

* * *

Lord Elrond glowered into his glass of wine, severe expression even darker than usual.

"How has she been coping?" he questioned Thranduil.

The Elvenking sighed. He had never known his old friend to be so persistent. "Well," he answered. "She has done well. I admit, I never thought she would rise this high."

Elrond frowned. "And what are you planning to do?"

"I have something planned," Thranduil said, the lilt of his voice tilting dangerously close to nervousness.

Elrond detected it. "And what is that?" he asked sharply.

Thranduil toyed with the stem of his wine-glass. "She is incredibly talented," he murmured, almost to himself.

Lord Elrond slammed a fist onto the table. "_What_?" he demanded angrily.

Now annoyed, Thranduil set the glass down and poured himself another measure of wine. "I am planning to promote her," he said.

Elrond looked surprised. "I thought you did not wish to risk her losing herself in darkness?"

Thranduil smiled wanly. "No longer. She has more than proven herself."

Lord Elrond sat back in his chair, expression unusually and oddly serene. "Good. It is our only choice."

* * *

Legolas sent three arrows flying in quick succession, a scowl on his normally calm face.

"_Why_," he growled. "Why?"

"I'm sure no one could answer that but yourself," someone said, and he glanced behind him to see Arwen, Tauriel, and the Captain approaching.

The scowl deepened.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas snapped, the question directed towards the latter elf.

Tauriel, however, answered. "Training," she said dryly. "As we are all supposed to do. Arwen is joining us." A smirk spread across her face. "Perhaps you would like to spar with her?"

Legolas quickly backtracked. "Oh, no. I'm sure she would much rather spar with you." Arwen, as he remembered, had quite a talent for swordplay, although she was no where near Tauriel's level of skill.

A look had exchanged between the two elleths. "I would love to spar with you, Legolas," Arwen said sweetly- a bit _too_ sweetly for his comfort.

_Payback_, Tauriel thought, remembering when Legolas had forced her to spar with Arwen when they had been in Rivendell.

She shot a quick glance of appreciation at her friend. "See?" Tauriel said brightly, pasting a smile on her face.

Legolas just glowered at her.

"Estelin," Tauriel said, "would you like to have a small archery contest?"

The Captain's expression brightened considerably, pleased that she had chosen him over her closer friends. "Of course!"

Arwen, well aware of Legolas's jealousy towards the Captain, rolled her eyes towards Tauriel. _This is just asking for trouble_, she thought.

Tauriel ignored her.

Arwen sighed, drawing her sword. Spinning it in her hand, she smiled, face reflected in the shiny surface.

"Begin," she said.

* * *

**Next chapter, I have some A-C-T-I-O-N! As in, major emotions and a giant fight between Legolas and Tauriel, plus some nice big chunks of Elvenking attitude :))**

**Until next chapter!**

**(And as always, reviews are love!)**


	34. Captain

**Okaaay... As promised, action!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am not wearing that," Tauriel said flatly.

"Yes, you are," Arwen said just as firmly.

Tauriel looked at the elaborate dress in something akin to revulsion.

"Put it this way," Arwen continued. "Would you rather wear that, or this?" She held up a much simpler dress, but there was an evil-looking corset strapped to the outside.

Tauriel considered it, faltering slightly. She hated wearing anything that restricted her movement-it made her feel so vulnerable-but was equally disgusted with anything that was overly fancy.

"Are you going to lace it up?" she asked, gesturing to the second dress.

Arwen grinned broadly. "Oh, yes."

In that second, Tauriel knew that if she chose the second dress, she would regret any and all insults, sword fights, and attitude towards Arwen. It was not a pleasant thought.

"That one," she sighed, pointing towards the dark, dark green dress.

Arwen squealed in delight. "Good choice, Tauriel! You will look beautiful!"

Tauriel muttered something highly uncomplimentary under her breath.

* * *

Tauriel shifted underneath the heavy layers of lace and velvet, highly uncomfortable. Arwen was still getting ready, and although Tauriel knew that it was partly her fault, she was still slightly annoyed that she had to sit and wait.

Sighing, Tauriel stood and moved towards a mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, not as classically beautiful as Arwen's was, but passably pretty.

She raised a hand to the mirror, deep in thought, green eyes taking in the elaborate hair style and fancy dress.

_This does not look like me_, she thought, eyes roving over her own face, examining, calculating. Green eyes; red hair, falling past her knees; lips that were perhaps just a bit too full; a nose that upturned slightly.

She sighed again, stepping back, a measure of sadness flitting over her face.

_Who am I, really? So many years of pain. So many tears. All for naught. I have lost my chance_...

Arwen stepped back into the room, face flushed with excitement, looking gorgeous as always in a midnight blue dress.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Tauriel nodded slowly. "I am."

Arwen's eyes widened as she gazed at her friend. "What is wrong?" she exclaimed.

Tauriel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Nothing," she replied with a forced smile. "It's nothing."

* * *

Legolas stood, blood boiling with suppressed anger. His father had just finished chewing him out-yet again- for not watching over Tauriel more carefully.

_As if it was my fault_, he spat mentally. _ Does he really think that I would let her get injured, and do nothing about it? I refrained from telling him the whole story to avoid his anger, and instead he finds another bone to pick_!

He heard feminine voices, and turned to see Arwen and Tauriel approaching.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in Tauriel's appearance, surprised that Arwen had managed to get her in such a fancy dress.

He wasn't complaining, though. She was _gorgeous_.

As Legolas fairly gaped at her, Tauriel caught him staring. Twin spots of color appeared high on her cheeks, and her eyes narrowed menacingly.

Legolas shut his mouth with a slight _clop_, embarrassed.

Turning to his father, he announced their arrival.

"Good," Thranduil snapped. He was on edge.

Legolas gave him a hurt look, which was ignored, and turned back to Tauriel and Arwen. The latter elleth had already disappeared, and Tauriel was shifting uncomfortably.

He approached her nervously, remembering that last time he had asked her to dance he had been snubbed.

Tauriel stiffened as he neared her, and Legolas found that he was disappointed in her reaction.

"My lady," Legolas said, bowing slightly, "may I have this dance?"

Her eyes glittered dangerously. "No, you may not." She caught sight of a passing elf, and called out to him. "Estelin!"

Blood pounded in Legolas's head as he watched the Captain change his course and near them.

"Yes, my lady?" Estelin asked, bowing.

"Perhaps you would like to dance?" Tauriel asked sweetly, ignoring Legolas completely.

Legolas suppressed a growl of fury and turned to walk away.

Estelin, however, smiled ruefully. "I am honored, my Lady Tauriel. I regret to say I cannot take you up on your offer, however." He held up a bandaged hand, and guilt flashed across Tauriel's face. "My hand is still rather...sore."

Legolas stopped and turned around again, eyes flashing from Tauriel to the Captain and back again. Suddenly, pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"You did that to him?!" he exclaimed.

Tauriel flushed. "Yes," she snapped. "By accident, of course. I was not able to stop my sword hand in time." She looked at Estelin, smiling. "I am sorry, Estelin. I hope your hand heals soon."

The Captain walked away, and Legolas tried again.

"Are you sure, Tauriel?" he asked.

It was the wrong thing to say.

Tauriel actually bristled. "Yes," she said in a deadly voice, "I am most sure."

Legolas sighed, trying to remember what he had even done to make her so angry with him. He decided to voice that thought. "Look, _mellon nin_. I thought we were friends. Why, then, do you keep on pushing me away?"

Tauriel stopped in her tracks, foot still raised to take another step. She turned, and the sparks had been replaced by pure fire. "Do not ask me that," she hissed in a low voice.

"I am asking that now," Legolas persisted in an even voice.

Tauriel took several steps towards him, hand raised to strike. "It is not in your place to ask," she growled.

"Yes, it is," he told her firmly. "As your prince, I am a higher rank than you are."

Her hand snapped out like a whip, but he caught it inches from his face. Her pulse was hammering away underneath his fingers, and despite the situation, Legolas felt a certain sense of satisfaction at holding her arm.

Tauriel's breath was coming hard with complete and utter fury, and her face was flushed with rage. She knew that she was loosing control, felt that many, many months of anger were about to explode at once.

And she did not want Legolas to be the object of that anger, despite her recent grudge against him.

"Leave me alone," Tauriel rasped.

"No," Legolas said calmly.

She broke. Her other hand whistled towards his cheek, and it hit its mark with a loud crack.

Legolas stumbled backward, doubling over as the force of the blow shuddering through him like a shockwave. When he recovered himself, Tauriel was standing above him, hand on her daggers, face contorted with rage.

He gasped for breath, shock that she would _dare_ strike him his dominant emotion at the moment.

The Elvenking stood, towering above his subjects, threading his way through the crowd, his face icy.

Tauriel bent slightly. "I said, _leave me alone_." Her eyes glittered down at him, green jewels in her lovely face.

Dazed, all Legolas managed was, "This is not over."

"Very well," she growled, on impulse drawing one of her weapons. "Would you care to settle this now, or later?"

"Now," he spat through clenched teeth, cheek already swelling.

But it was not to be his choice.

Thranduil reached them in a cold rage, jerking Tauriel backwards with one large hand and bending to help his son up.

Tauriel paled, sheathing her dagger; calm slowly returning to her face.

"What happened?" Thranduil demanded, all his former doubts and concerns rushing back. He had watched the whole thing, known that this was inevitable, but was still shocked.

"Nothing, _Ada_," Legolas snapped, groping for a reason-anything-to hold of the impending wave of fury.

To his surprise, it never came.

Thranduil pulled him to his feet, clapping him hard on the shoulder, waving back other members of the guard and servants as he did so. "It is obviously not _nothing_," he said, eyes landing on Tauriel and running from the bottom of her heavy skirt to the crown of her elaborately styled red hair.

Tauriel paled even more. "I am sorry, my lord," she said formally.

Icy eyes searched, striving to gain knowledge. Finally, Thranduil dismissed the problem. "Appology accepted."

Legolas's jaw dropped in shock. Never, _ever_, had he seen his father dismiss something so fast.

Thranduil turned, wearily, and made his way back to the throne. _Just get it over with_, he thought. Lord Elrond was already standing by the chair, and silence had fallen over the assembled elves.

"It has come to my attention," he called, and a slight murmur ran through the crowd, "that our current Captain of the Guard has decided to resign."

Tauriel gasped in shock. Arwen, who had appeared out of nowhere, had a knowing look on her face.

The Elvenking continued. "As such, we will need a new Captain. The choice was a hard one, for we have many very talented guards in service at this time. However, after much consideration..." He paused again.

Tauriel's heart was pounding hard again, an insane hope coursing through her. _But there is no chance_, she thought.

"Our new Captain will be Tauriel!"

And the elves exploded with clapping, and for the first time in her life, Tauriel felt at home.

* * *

**Chapter 34 over! One more chapter, folks! It will probably not be up until after the new year, but I may be persuaded by lots of reviews (hint, hint...)!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! This was perhaps my favorite chapter to write so far :))**


	35. Journey

**Guys, I am sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was originally going to be up on the 26th, but I went out of town with my family and did not have time to edit it. On the bright side, we hit 21 reviews at last count! And, as I have said before, THANK YOU! Your comments keep me going, and I would not be the writer I am today without your support and opinions.**

**On to the final chapter!**

* * *

Afterward, Tauriel would describe it as the day she both rose and fell.

For Thranduil, it was perhaps one of the most nerve-wracking experiences in his recent years. All of his hopes were resting on an elleth who had proven many times that she was willing to disregard rules for what she thought was the greater good. At the same time, a rush of emotions, were flooding him, ones he had not felt for centuries.

_Was it-could it be-love?_ he wondered. Seeing Tauriel in that dress, with her hair piled high, and color high in her cheeks, he was instantly reminded of Audriel. He had taken her in centuries ago, but had stopped caring after she had come of age. Now, he was regretting that action. He had told her to treat him as a father, yet he had acted as no father would.

As the hours crept by, he watched and waited. Several times, Tauriel boldly lifted her eyes to his, a silent question drifting between them.

So young, to have so much responsibility. So strong, for one so young. The thoughts ran circles in his head, and as he drained goblet after goblet of his best wine,

Finally, he rose. Gesturing for the former Captain, Estelin, and Tauriel to follow him, he exited the feast and went out into the night. They both followed him.

Chills ran down his spine as he turned a full circle, looking up at the trees he had once known, indeed, called by name. Now, they were silent. They had been so ever since Tauriel had arrived in Mirkwood- the Greenwood, he quickly corrected himself.

"Yes, my lord?" Tauriel said, interupting his thoughts.

Welcoming something to distract him from the sick woodland, Thranduil turned to her. "You have done well, Tauriel." It was true. For once, he was proud of her. She had shown perseverance, a strong will, and a mind for strategy in the recent months. They were all things he wanted in a Captain.

Even more important, she went beyond the normal procedures and drills. She was meticulous, yet was ready to admit defeat. He thought that the Guards would flourish under her watchful eyes. He knew that his son had. Legolas had started to excel in more than just archery, doubtless the influence of the firey elleth he had just promoted.

He wanted to say more, longed to fully express his pleasure at her skills to Tauriel.

But it was not his way.

Tauriel bowed, wincing as her dress tightened. "Thank you, my lord."

Estelin bowed as well. As he was not hindered by his clothing, his bow went much deeper.

Tauriel's face flamed.

Thranduil turned to Estelin. "I will place it in your hands to notify Tauriel of her full duties and help her become accustomed to the change."

He bowed again. "Of course, my lord."

Thranduil breathed an inner sigh of relief. He was becoming slightly unnerved by the creaking of branches and whispering leaves. "I will take my leave," he stated, and made his way back. Slightly rude, but he was the Elvenking.

Biting her lip to hold back an endless flood of questions, Tauriel gazed after the Elvenking. As he passed out of sight, she turned to Estelin. "Why did you resign?"

Estelin shrugged. "I found that it was not something I enjoyed as much as I had hoped."

Confused, Tauriel bit her lip. "I thought you had been a Guard for quite some time? I know that your father has."

He grimaced. "Only because he made me."

"Then why are you stopping now? Didn't he want you to continue as Captain?"

"You didn't hear?" Estelin asked.

"Hear what?"

"My _Ada_ sailed several months ago. I kept my promise to him that I would continue until the year's end, but that time has passed." His gaze grew distant.

Surprised, Tauriel felt a pang of sadness for the old, grumpy elf she had known for most of her life. "Why?" she asked softly.

"He decided it was time to go. And his leg was getting worse."

Tauriel remembered that the old Captain had had a horrible injury on his leg. While it had healed, he had limped for the rest of his life and it restricted his movement as well.

"He seemed happy," she said softly. _Even though I only ever really talked to him once_...

"Things are not always as they seem," Estelin told her bitterly.

_I know_, she wanted to say. _Oh, how I know_.

* * *

Months later, Legolas reflected that he was not altogether pleased with the changes that had come over Tauriel.

After she had learned her full duties, and, to his immense relief, Estelin had been removed from the picture, she had sobered. Gone was the happy, bubbling, sarcastic Tauriel he had known-and cared deeply for.

In her place was a deadly serious elf with an immense knack for getting under his skin.

Tauriel seemed to be happy. Indeed, she had bloomed in her new role as Captain of the Guard, and the guards themselves were excelling as they never had before. But underneath the cool, calm shell she now presented to the world around her, Legolas sensed that there was something else.

Something wild, untamed, begging for release.

As more time passed, they had grown farther apart. Tauriel had seemed to have forgiven him, but he knew that she would never forget the one sentence that had sealed his fate that night.

It was not her way. Now, she let things rankle, boil under her skin until she could no longer hold it back.

He longed for the old days, when she was so carefree and joyful.

But as he looked back, he saw that even then she had carried something on her shoulders. Something that weighed her down immensely.

Legolas had spent many sleepless nights on that particular subject, wondering what had happened to burden Tauriel with that weight.

Was it his father's doing? Or had it been himself who changed her so much?

He remembered the trees, recalled how they had spoken to her. Now, when they went out to destroy the seemingly ever present nests of spiders, the trees showed no signs of affection for her.

"You are quiet tonight."

The words came from Tauriel herself, who had slipped up on him when he was lost in thought. Cool and uncaring, they carried a hint of a question, asking him to tell her what was wrong.

Legolas acknowledged her with a nod and a smile, noting the dark rings under her eyes and a strained look to her face. Choices warred inside him, each one presenting its good and bad sides.

He inhaled deeply, making his choice.

"Tauriel." The words were a statement, not a question.

She turned, sudden wariness clouding her normally alert eyes. She blinked once, and they were calm again. "Yes?"

"I have something to ask you. And you aren't going to like it."

Now, true doubt-and perhaps a hint of fear?-was sliding over her face like a mask.

She spoke, but her words were resigned. As if she knew this day would have to come, and that she was ready. "Tell me."

Legolas swallowed hard, slightly scared himself. Tauriel dealt out punishments quite a bit more often then the previous Captains, and often for seemingly no good reason.

"You remember when I found out about the trees," he said carefully.

"Indeed, I do." _It is something hard to forget_, she thought.

"I was wondering..." Legolas paused, gulped, and then continued. "I was thinking that perhaps there was a little bit more to that story."

Tauriel had turned her back on him, and now made another turn. A slow smile was spreading across her face, the first one he had seen for a long time. "I was wondering if this day would ever come," she said. "Often, you have acted as if you suspected. But you never asked, and I did not want to push the knowledge onto you."

Legolas choked down a sigh of mingled relief and surprise. "Will you tell me?"

Light flickered in her eyes. "Aye, I will." As she spoke, a sudden change came over her. She let down her walls of stone, stopped holding back all the emotions that were so constantly rushing through her. Tauriel started trembling slightly, and set down her bow. "But promise me this, _mellon nin_. No matter what I tell you, you will be my friend."

Legolas nodded in mute agreement.

Tauriel turned haunted eyes on him. "Promise."

He sighed. "Very well. I promise."

A tremor of relief ran through her. "Thank you," Tauriel whispered. She took a deep breath. "It started with my kin, Gyldyril. She was born from evil, and carried darkness in her very heart. My mother became victim to her, long ago. My family has always had an odd connection to the Woodland, and it has been handed down from the very start.

"My mother, especially, retained that connection. Your father was her friend, when they were both young and the Greenwood was still green and healthy. She had stolen it from Oropher. Even now, the trees are silent in the Elvenking's ears.

"You know that I had a connection to the trees. And I still retain that connection. A part of me is linked to them, and always will be. Your _Ada_ severed most of his connection through his actions-the trees resent power." Tauriel shivered. "They have not yet forgiven me."

"Why?" Legolas asked, confused.

"They resent power," she repeated. "They always have and always will." She shivered slightly as the past came rushing back in one horrible wave. "Gyldyril has been sitting in the Elvenking's dungeons for centuries. I hope that she will remain there until the very end of her life. As my ancestor, she knew about Audriel and...," Tauriel choked out the word, "me.

"She corrupted my mother. It happened in bits and pieces, fuelled by Audriel's rage at your father and her willingness to do anything-_anything_-to gain power.

"My mother died holding onto her very last shreds of sanity, as she tried to save me. And your father kept his promise to her, that he would care for her children as if they were his very own."

"That does not sound like my _Ada_," Legolas broke in.

Tauriel nodded. "I know. But he had loved her once, and still does, I believe. He just does not know it. He has been trapped within his own desire to be the strongest, corrupted by his own walls." She smiled sadly. "You can feel it, can't you?"

Chilled by Tauriel's story, Legolas shivered. "Yes," he whispered. "A great evil, growing with every step it takes towards complete control over this world."

"You know, then, of what I speak." Tauriel sighed, looking much like Lord Elrond for one strange second. The lines of her face made her look thousands of years old, and weary beyond belief. She hesitated. "Remember, when I got poisoned?" Tauriel said slowly.

"Yes."

"I was not just poisoned. Esnilleth weakened my body so that Gyldyril could try and take me as she did my mother."

"She failed though?" he hastened to ask.

Tauriel smiled bitterly. "Oh, yes. It will mark me forever, though." Shaking, now, she relented to the emotions boiling inside her and cried, giant sobs wracking her slim frame as the poison had.

Legolas gulped down a lump in his throat and dared to reach out to her, drawing her close in an embrace he had never dared to give before.

And, shockingly, Tauriel allowed it. She wilted into his arms, tears soaking his tunic and dampening his hair. Legolas just smiled.

And so they stood, for what seemed like hours.

* * *

The trees were indeed silent. They would stay that way for many, many years.

* * *

**Soo, last chapter! I was hesitant at first to post that last little bit, but I feel like it'll tie in well with Part 3. This chapter does end a bit more abruptly than I had liked, but I only went through it a few times. So, my apologies!**

**I will be posting an A/N when the first chapter of So It Begins is up, to say thank you, alert those who followed, reviewed and faved, and to post stats. :)**

**Again, thank you! I hope you enjoyed Tauriel's journey as much as I did**.


	36. AN

**The first chapter of So It Begins is now up! Finally! :)**

**Also, to answer one last question (kind of), BryanVizard, I completely agree. But since I'm going to be following up to Tauriel's actions in the DoS, I have to put something out there to get things moving, if that makes any sense...**

**I would like to thank all those that have offered their support and opinions on this fic from the very beginning. When I look back at what I wrote, I practically cringe, LOL. This fic was my debut, and it certainly helped improve my writing style!**

**So, THANK YOU!**

**I hope to see some familiar pen names on SIB!**

**Elfin Maid**


End file.
